Water Revenge
by storyLover58
Summary: Cedric has manage to get out of the prison, but from an unexpected person. They work together to get their revenge on the guardians, with the person wanted Irma the most on his revenge list. Will Irma and her friends manage to stop Cedric and another person or will she have to make a sacrifice? Alert: This is a trilogy from ; A World Of Water.
1. Introduction

**This is a trilogy from my previous story - A World Of Witch**

**I would like you to read the previous story before reding this. And I would appreciate that anyone will review on my story.**

**I will start either tomorrow or today, so keep up with my update.**

**Anf for those who seriously are Irma's fans, please send me some regards on her and some ideas for some jokes for her, thanks.**

**Anyway, I will continue it with some help from the readers.**

**But if you don't want to read the previous story, you could always read the reviews from it. So let the story begins! **

**P.S.: Irma is so going to have a boyfriend in the next story, but not this one. Sorry about that.**


	2. Duplicate

**Well, here it is, the next story of my trilogy. I would like to thank those readers for reading my previous story. So let the new adventure begin... **

Chapter 1 : Duplicate

It was a beautiful Saturday for Heartherfield. The people are mining their own business, with the others helping each other. In the Vandom's apartment, Will was having her breakfast with her mother. 'Will, so what will you be doing today?' Susan asked her daughter. Will is having her toast with butter and a glass of milk.

'Hanging out with friends today, maybe at the park. Why?'

'Oh, just curious.'

'Alright mom, if you say so. Wait... Is it because you want to hang out with Mr .Collins?'

'What? Who gave you that idea?'

'Mom, it's alright. I get it, just go.' Susan then gave her daughter a smile before finishing her breakfast. She then ask Will to wash the dishes before going out before heading out, which she grunt.

At the Cook's house, Taranee was studying with Cornelia. 'Ugh. I should be at the shoes shop or the clothes parlour. But no, I have to stay here to study with you.' Cornelia complain. The team knows that she is almost the beauty queen of the group. And sometimes she always argue with Irma, which they got used to it.

'My mom told me if I don't study, I won't be allowed to go out.' Taranee explained. She was the smart member of the guardians. Although she was the smartest between them, she is scared of bugs, tight space and lots of things.

'Then hurry up, the sun won't be shining all day you know.' She then headed to the window looking up into the sky. She was thinking of Caleb, which he stayed back at Merridian.

'I know. Just give me a few more minutes, caz I almost done.' Taranee was a few pages before finishing her booked. Then Cornelia had a good idea to make the day even better.

'Hey, Taranee, how about we bring our boyfriends to the park. I will ask Will to open a fold and bring Caleb here.' Cornelia suggest.

'Nice, but have you forgotten that one of us still don't have one.' Taranee reply while reading the book, which she hope to finished it quickly.

'Oh, then we will have to find her one.'

'I don't think so, do you remember what happen with last time?'

'Please don't remimd me on that day, it was horrible.'

'You said it. Finally, finish. Let's go Corny.' Taranee then closed her book leaving the bedroom, with Cornelia following her.

At the Lin's restaurant, Hay Lin was helping Yan Lin to clean the basement, which Blunk stink up the place the last time. 'Grandma, my friends and I are going to the park. Wanna come with us?' Hay Lin ask. She was the cheery of the group, and sometimes a airhead. She was also a best friend of Irma, which they always hang out together.

'Can't. I am very busy today, the council of Kandrakar has a problem, I need to be there later. But I heard that the girls will want to bring something special.' Yan Lin answer.

''What king of special? Is it a new pet, or a bracelet that is super cute.' Hay Lin is exited about going to the park today.

'Even better, but if you want to know, just go to the park later. But now, clean the basement, it wreaks.' Hay Lin then continued to clean the basement.

At the Lair's house, Irma was still asleep while dreaming of a dream she liked. _'I want to be your Irma!' 'No, pick me Irma' 'Pick me!'_, she was dreaming of the boys trying to get her attention a lot. Irma was the groups joker, and always never miss a chance to made Cornelia angry. She also likes to make nicknames for people she hate or like. And she is the only person in the group who still doesn't have a boyfriend, which she don't mind sincfe she said she will always be the perfect single.

Chris was Irma's little brother, almost mischievous as Irma. He was holding a water gun, filled with cold water. He headed into Irma's room and aimed at her head. He then pulled the triger, which instantly woke Irma up. 'Chris! Get out of my room before I feed you to a pack of wolves!' Irma shout. Chris then left her bedroom, which she then use her powers to dry herself off before going to the bathroom. She then washed up before heading into the dining room. 'Irma, Will just called, she said that they will be hanging at the park today. You wanna go?' Anna told her. Irma was happy to hear that she doesn't have to stayed with her brother for today.

'Mom. Why she can go and I can't.' Chris ask out of jealously.

'Because, sweetie. It will be a girls day out, and I think it will be best if you stay here.' Anna then kiss his forehead, which he then rub it away.

'Thanks mom. So, what's for breakfast.' Irma ask, seeing that there was all kinds of food on the table.

'Is that a trick question?' Anna ask her back.

'No, I mean, there is too much to eat here.'

'Who says that there is too much to eat?' Tom joke. He was a policeman, and also sometimes he jokes around when he's home. When he was angry, he can always be strict, but Irma always can get out of trouble with her dad.

'Thanks dad.' Irma said sarcastically. 'But I think I will some of it. I can't wait to spend time with the others.' Irma then grab some bread and some bacons to eat. Tom then got off of his chair, 'Bye honey. Bye kids, and Irma, make sure to be home by dinner.' Tom warned her before exiting the house.

'Is he always trying to destroy my mood?' Irma said sarcastically.

Irma had finished her breakfast. She then head out, heading to the park with her friends waiting there. She then though about what will they do once they were all together at the park. She then walked through the alley to get to the park faster. Then she heard something in the trash can nearby, so she wak to the can. When she knock the lid, Blunk jump out, which started Irma. 'Blunk! What are you doing here! Your suppose to be in Merridian.' Irma shout at him. Blunk then took out a broken trophy.

'Would Irma want cup? I trade with that neck holder.' Blunk point at the necklace. Irma then hold it, and notice it was a gift from the prince when she left Atlantia. She remember their time, and she also notice she was wearing the heart of Aquariat. 'No Blunk. And lay your grubby hands away from my necklace.' Irma then close the lid, before walking off.

'Blunk still no understand girls.' he complain.

At the park, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were under a tree, waiting for Irma. 'Will, guess what I brought.' Cornelia asked her. Will then try to think of what did she brought to the park.

'Is it someone new you met?' Will ask, knowing that Cornelia will find a new boy.

'No, try again.'

'Is it a new necklace?' this Hay Lin ask, which Cornelia node her head.

'Spill it Corny. I want to know.' Will ask, wanted to know what did she bring. Cornelia then point at the fountain, and noticed four boys were sitting on the bench. 'Wait, you brought them here?' Will ask.

'Yeah. C'mon, let's go and sit with them.' Cornelia got and headed to one of the boys.

'And I though I was hiding things.' Will say, before following her. The others also follow them. When they reached the bench, they were surprise it was their boyfriend. 'Matt? Eric? What are you doing here?' Will ask, not knowing why did they come.

'Cornelia told us to come. And I'm not sure how did Caleb get here either.' Matt then point Caleb with Cornelia sitting nearby.

Will then head towards them and drag Cornelia behind a bush. 'Corny, is this your idea?' Will ask.

'Yeah, so?' Cornelia then push her hair to the back form her ear.

'I like it. But I think someone else won't be.' Cornelia knew what she meant. But she just smile, trying to avoid any disagreement.

'C'mon Will, we better sit with them before they think we left.' Cornelia then walk away, heading towards Caleb. Will sigh before walking to Matt.

Irma had just arrived to the park. She was heading to their usual place under tree. She notice they weren't there, so she try to look for them. She noticed that the others were nearby the fountain talking to their boyfriends. She then walked towards them, which she notice they were sitting next to their boyfriends. Hay Lin saw Irma was nearby and told Eric that she need to do something for a while. She then walk towards Irma, 'Irma, what took you so long?' Hay Lin ask while holding her hands.

'Who brought them here?' Irma still looking at them.

'It was Corny idea, why?'

'Nothing, just wanted to know why did Blunk is here in the alley.' Irma then pointed att he alley where she just passed.

'That I think Corny will have to explain to you.' Hay Lin then started to head to Eric. 'C'mon Irma, sit with us.'

'No thanks Hay Hey. I think I better head somewhere else. I might even made Corny unsatisfied with her knight.' Cornelia heard what she said and also realised that she is walking away. She then told Caleb that she need to talk to someone first.

She then hurry to Irma, 'Irma, wait. Where are you going?' Irma then stopped and noticed she was running towards her, with Hay Lin following her. 'What's wrong Corny? I don't want to disturb your date.' Irma wanted to walk away but Hay Lin grab her arm.

'I know how you feel Irma, but don't go.' Hay Lin say.

'Fine, but I still feel left out.' Irma then head to the fountain with Hay Lin and Cornelia.

'We will find you one next time Irma.' Hay Lin say before heading to the bench with Eric.

'Swell.' Irma say sarcastically.

At Merridian, Vathek was checking on the prisoners. 'All right Cedric. Are you there,' Vathek shout. But he received no answer, so he called out again. 'Cedric! Are you going to answer me!' but again, he received to answer, so he takes a closer look. He saw Cedric still in his cell but he though that something doesn't feel right. He then grab a stone and threw it at Cedric, which it then goes through him like water. Vathek is shocked that he managed to escaped. He then hurry to the palace to warned the queen.

Once he reached the palace, he quickly enter the thrown hall. He managed to find the queen. 'My queen. I have bad news.' Vathek said during bowing down.

'What is it Vathek?' She asked.

'One of the prisoners has escaped.'

'Who escape?'

'Cedric, my queen.'

'What!' Elyon almost scream by the sudden information. 'I must tell the guardians.' Elyon then walk down the stairs.

'Wait, there's more. Someone use water to make a duplicate of him.' Elyon is shocked.

'There's only one person I knew who can use water to make a duplicate.' Elyon then open a fold to the Silver Dragon.

**There we go, the first chapter. Give me some review of what you think. Was it a good idea to put on the blame in the next chapter? Maybe not, but it gets better. I will appreciate that if you tell me what you think.**


	3. Framed

**I will need to get more reviews on my story. I will also try to make three chapters a day, since my holiday is about to finish, I hope you guys will help me out here. Well, let's continue with the story.**

Chapter 2 : Framed

Elyon was in the Silver Dragon, which she fold there. She wanted to tell the girls about the sudden break out. But she noticed they aren't in the basement. She then call out to Yan Lin, which she notice she wasn't there either. She spotted some clothes on the floor, and luckily for her, it was her size and it doesn't smell. She quickly wore it before heading up the the stairs and out the restaurant. She was looking for the girls.

At the park, Irma was heading to a stall which sold ice cream. She felt a bit upset, since her friends had boyfriends. But she also doesn't mind for not having one, but she still like to have one though. She was lining up for the queuing up for the ice cream. At the bench, her friends were talking about things and other stuff she doesn't want to hear. But Irma didn't noticed that Elyon was heading towards where her friends were. She was too busy trying to figure out what flavour she wanted.

Meantime, Elyon saw Cornelia was sitting with Caleb and Will sitting with Matt. She then towards Will, since she was the leader of the group. 'Will, I need to tell you something.' Elyon call out. Will then look behind her and noticed Elyon. She then got up and head towards her, with Cornelia, Matt and Caleb following her.

'What is it Elyon? Is there a problem in Merridian?' Will asked with a surprise by her visit.

'Yeah, Cedric has escape.' Will and the others then gasp.

'Then we better head to the prison. Cornelia, call the others,' Cornelia then find Hay Lin and Taranee and told them about what happen. 'Hey, where's Irma?' Cornelia ask while looking around to find her.

'I think I know where she is,' Hay Lin then pointed at Irma while holding an ice cream cone walking towards them. Hay Lin then ran to her. 'Irma, we need to go to Merridian.' Irma wasn't expecting any call from there, since there won't be any evil since Phobos and Nerrisa defeat.

'Why? And can't I finish my ice cream first before we go?' Irma ask while licking her ice cream.

'C'mon Irma, we got a 911 over there.'

'Fine, everybody is a critic these days.' Irma then ran with her to catch up with the others while holding the ice cream. Will noticed they were coming, so she open a fold and they cross it. Hay Lin and Irma were about to jump through the fold when Irma drop her ice cream, spilling it on someone. 'Crap, there goes my good ice cream.' Irma complain before crossing the fold.

At Merridian, Will was waiting for Hay Lin and Irma at the thrown room. When they arrived, Will took out her heart. 'Guardians Unite.' Will shout, and they transform into their guardians form.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

Earth!

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

They then land on the ground and they look at Elyon. 'I first need to do something here first,' Elyon then command two of his guards to prepare a net.

'And what will that be? Some kind of ritual?' Irma ask sarcastically.

'Guards, capture the water guardian.' Elyon command her guards, which the others are shock of her command. Irma was about to fly up when a net was thrown over her.

'Hey, I was kidding.' Irma was trying to get out of the net. The guards then held her up without taking out the net. Hay Lin and Will just look at Elyon and then at Irma.

'Elyon, why you want to capture her? What did she do anyway?' Will ask.

'She has freed Cedric.' Elyon pointed at Irma.

'What!' Irma shout, with the others were horrified. 'I don't even like him.'

'He was replace by a water duplicate of him, and you only have the power to do that,' Elyon say.

'I told you, I didn't anything. I was in Heatherfield the whole time!' Irma tried to protest knowing that Elyon will know that she will believe her.

'Sorry Irma, but I can't trust you. Only the person who can manipulate water can do that.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't even went to Merridian after the fight at Aquariat!' then the heart of Aquariat began to glow. The other were covering their eyes from the bright light that was emitting. When the light had fade, Irma wasn't there. They look around and found out she was missing. 'Where did she go?' Hay Lin was the first to ask.

'Don't know, one minute she was there, the next she's gone.' Will say while heading towards the net, which Irma was in it. She then bent down to have a closer look. She then face back at Elyon before getting up. 'Elyon, I want to know why you want to capture her.'

Elyon took a big breath before starting her explanation 'The cell which Cedric was before had a duplicate of him. But his duplicate was a water form. Irma is the only person who can do that.' Will then realise she was right, but she also remembered who else also had the power over water.

'I don't think it was Irma, but someone else. Do you remember the war at Aquariat?' Will ask, which Elyon then remembered.

'Yeah, and I saw a king that can control water. Could it be him? But how did he get here?' Elyon ask, which the others were thinking.

'We will figure out that later, but right now we need to look for Irma.' they node before heading outside the palace, looking for Irma.

At an unknown world, Irma was laying on the ground. She then slowly got up before rubbing her head. She then look around and found out that she wasn't in Merridian anymore. 'Okay, now where am I?' Irma ask no one in particular. She then rose to her feet and try to fly. When she reached the sky, she notice the ground is full of creatures she hasn't seen before. 'I think staying in the sky is better.' Irma though. Then she heard something behind her, when she look back, she quickly fly downwards to avoid any collision with a giant dragon like. 'I though dragons extinct.' Irma then try to get away from the creature, but it was too fast. She had no option but to land. When she lands on the ground, she notice some others animals behind a giant bush. 'Wow, it looks like a rhinoceros, but with an extra horn and extra pair of legs though.' Irma then continue walking to an open field, to try to open a fold. She then realise something is moving nearby, when she turn around to look, she saw nothing. 'Hmm... Must be my imagination.' Irma then continue to walked.

Back at Merridian, Will and the others had spread out to look for Irma. Taranee sent a telepathy to Will. _'We can't find Irma.'_

_'I know, but we can't give up.'_ Will say.

_'How bout we call Blunk to sniff her out?_' Hay Lin suggest.

_'We can't, remember that he isn't here right now.'_ Will then noticed she also got the heart that can search for her. _'But the heart can search for her, meet me at the prison.'_ Will then head to the prison, which holds the most dangerous villians.

When all of the guardians and the others had arrived, Will told them about her idea. 'I think the heart will be able to look for her,' she then look at the heart and try to think about looking for Irma. The heart showed a world, which they haven't seen before. Then they saw someone going through the bushes. 'Hey, I think that's Irma,' the she appear through the bushes.

'Well, wait are we waiting for open the fold.' Hay Lin then noticed something behind Irma. 'What is that thing following Irma?' then the heart stopped showing them. They look at each other before Will put on the pendant.

'Don't know Hay Lin. But I think Irma can protect herself since she is in guardian form.' Taranee say trying to comfort her.

'And besides, the heart need to register where that world is first. Since Irma is the wielder of the heart of Aquariat, only she can return here.' Will explained to them.

'So what do we do now?' Cornelia ask.

'Now we head into the prison, to find out how did Cedric manage to escape.' Will then head inside, with the others following her. Hay Lin was feeling a bit sad because they can't help Irma. Taranee then put her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder to comfort her.

Irma didn't noticed that something is about to grab her foot. She looked up and notice that there are a lot of giant birds like creatures. 'Man, it is a hard time to fly right now.' Irma then stopped to drink some water, and luckily she is the water guardian. She drank some water before continuing her journey. She noticed there is enough room to open a fold, so she took out the heart and try to make a fold. But nothing happens, 'What the? What happen?' Irma then noticed that the heart wasn't glowing at all. 'On no, don't tell me this thing needs a recharge.' She then try to open a fold again, but fail. She sigh before wearing the pendant again. Then, unexpected, something grab Irma's foot. It pull her foot, which made her fall and drag her. Irma was trying to break the vines that was grabbing her foot. She then try to absorb the water from it, which it then dried up and Irma manage to get it to stop. 'Now that was close.' she then got up and heard something by the bushes.

Then, five vines grab her hands and legs, pulling her. She try to get loose, but without any success. She then try to absorb the water again, which it dried up all of it. 'Okay, the ground is seriously not safe.' Irma then fly upwards, trying to avoid anymore attack from those vines. She then hurry to head to the mountains she just saw. She didn't noticed that the heart is starting to glow back.

At the prison in Merridian, Will and Hay Lin were in the cell where Cedric used to be. 'Hay Lin, did you see anything odd?' Will ask while looking at the ceiling for any sign of evidence.

'No, but al I see is water on the ground.' Will heard what see said and head towards the water. She took out her heart and place near it, which it later shows the world of Aquariat. Will then realise it was the Frosta past king, Lia-Hin. He had freed Cedric from his cell. Cornelia and Taranee was checking the others cell and notice that Frost, Phobos and the others were still in their cells. Will then called to them to head to Cedric's cell of what she found out.

'Will, tell me you got good news.' Cornelia ask while swiping her hair from her face.

'I found out that Cedric had escape from inside the cell.' Will then showed them a darker marking on the wall. 'I also found out that the water was from Aquariat.' Taranee and Cornelia were shock. They noticed that he's back, but can they confirm it.

'Are you sure Will? If so, how he manage to make a fold here,' Taranee ask.

'Don't know, but I have a feeling it was him.' Will then exit the cell, with the others following her. She then land beside Elyon and told her about what they found.

'Okay Will, but how do we Irma back?' Elyon ask.

'That she must do it herself, caz the heart of Kandrakar doesn't know what kind of world she is in. It only showed us where she was,' Will then took the heart and stared at it.

'Well, did you even try?' Elyon ask, which Will though about it. Will node before opening a fold. She then goes through it to find out whether is it the one. When she return, she aigh and node. 'It isn't the one, I open a fold to Earth instead.' Will then place the heart back.

'I just hope she's alright.' Hay Lin then started to tear up a bit, but Taranee hold her hands and try to comfort her.

'She will Hay Lin, she will.' Hay Lin then try to forced a smile on her face.

Irma found a cave in the mountains to hide from the outside. 'Man, that was an experience. Boy am I tired.' Irma then made a wall of ice to cover the entrance to avoid any unexpected invitation from the creatures from outside. She then made a chair out of crystal, 'Wow, I still can't believe I still have the power over that,' Irma then sat on it and tried to think a way to go home. She then look at the heart and notice it was starting to glow back, so she try to open a fold in the cave. Then a blue fold began to open, but halfway, it closed. Irma was upset that the heart hasn't fully recharge. '*Yawn* I think tomorrow I will try to get home. But I think I better sleep for now.' she then made a crystal bed frame and fill it with water. She then place made a fire, to make some ligt for her to see. She then look outside and saw two moons are rising. She then watered the fire and head to her water bed.

'Luckily I can sleep in water,' Irma then got into her bed and slept instantly. Tomorrow she will figure a way to return home.

At teh palace, Will and the others were talking about the cell and how to get Irma back. 'Do you think is it possible that Lia-Hin has freed Cedric from his cell?' Taranee ask Will.

'Maybe, but I'm not quite sure. But I think it is time to head home, and luckily I have a couple of Irma's hair at the Silver Dragon.' Will then open a fold to Heatherfield. They said their goodbyes and left the palace.

At Heatherfield, the girls were in the basement of the Silver Dragon and found a couple of hairs, which belong to Irma. Will then summoned an Astral Drop of Irma and try to make it almost like her, with the recent memories. When she was done, she told the Astral Drop to head home, which she node and exit the basement. 'Well guys, I think we also head back. I think it is getting late.' they look at the clock and notice it was going to be seven o'clock. 'Wel, at least Irma won't get grounded.' Taranee then exit the basement, with Cornelia following her.

Will said goodbye to Hay Lin before heading out the restaurant. Hay Lin was wondering how was Irma doing out there, all alone.

**How's this chapter? I didn't made something like this before, but it was worth it, anyway, Irma will get home in the next chapter, and it gets better with every new chapter. Well, help me with reviewing my story. And please press the favourite story button, and if you don't, then I will send to you to a pack of wolves. Just kidding. ;p**


	4. Invasion

**Hey everybody, I will still like to have some to help me with the story by reviewing it. But for now, let's continue with the story.**

Chapter 3 : Invasion

Irma woke up by a sudden tremble in the mountains. She quickly got up and head towards the wall of ice, she then melt it and head outside. Then another tremble had shaken, Irma then fly upwards, to figure out what is happening. 'Okay, now that was weird. It felt like an earthquake.' She then look at the heart, which still hadn't reached its full power. But she tried to open a fold, but again, without any success. 'I better move, I don't want to be anyone's breakfast.' she then fly over the mountains.

At an unknown world, Cedric and Lia-Hin were gathering an army of their own. 'Cedric, you will lead the army. I will transport you with them to a location. And you destroy one of the kingdoms, and if you see any guardians, make sure you capture the water guardian, if possible.' Cedric node before heading towards their army.

'When do I attack.' Cedric ask while looking at the army.

'Tomorrow, you will attack. And destroy everything in your path.'

'And what about the other guardiansss.'

'You can have your revenge on them, I just want the water guardian.'

At Heatherfield, Will and Taranee were in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin was trying to contact Cornelia. 'So, Taranee, what will we do at Merridian?' Will ask.

'Maybe figuring out a way to get Irma back.'

'Yeah, maybe,' then Hay Lin ran down the stairs and stop right in front of them. 'Whoa, what are so excited today Miss Cheery,' Will ask sarcastically.

'Cornelia said she had found a boy for Irma,' Hay Lin smile then fainted. She remembered that Irma wasn't with them, she is still missing.

'What!? No way!' Will and almost shout when Cornelia entered the basement. They look at her with a surprise.

Cornelia noticed they were looking at her. 'What are you looking at me like that?' then they look away to avoid any explanation.

'We wanted to know who is the new guy?' Taranee ask, which surprised Cornelia.

'You will find out, but let's go, Merridian is waiting,' Will then takes out the heart and open a fold to Merridian.

At the palace, Will noticed that Elyon wasn't on her thrown. 'Where is Elyon?' Will ask, looking around for her.

'Dunno, maybe she went to lunch?' Hay Lin answered, then the door had open, and Elyon was walking into the hall. She was happy to see the guardians had arrived. She then gave a hug to Cornelia before looking at them. 'So, did she return yet?' Elyon asked.

'No, she is still at that world. I wonder why though.' Will say while Elyon was walking towards her thrown.

'What's wrong?' Taranee asked.

'I mean, she has a heart right,' the others node. 'But how come she haven't open a fold and come back here right away?' the others look at each other, figuring out why.

'I know why, when the heart had unexpectedly transport the wielder to an unknown world, it will take up all of its power. It will take almost a day to fully recharge.' Elyon explained to them, which they knew why she haven't fold back yet.

'So, you're telling me that she won't be coming home today?' Hay Lin ask.

'Maybe, Hay Lin. But right now, we must wait,' Hay Lin node which she then look at Will.

'Then we better head back then, there's nothing we could do right now,' Will then open a fold back to Heatherfield.

Irma was trying to hide from the beast, even though she can attacked back, but it doesn't do any damage. She then land on the ground, hoping that she managed to loose it. When it was gone, she fly up and try to look around before flying away. The heart was beginning to glow back to normal, which Irma was trying to open a fold. Then, another earthquake had occur, though she was flying, she saw that the place was moving. Then an unexpected thing happened, a fold open right beside her. 'Whoa! Okay... I know I didn't do that,' Irma then look at it, but she also notice that the heart had been glowing. She then cross the fold, and ended in Aquariat. 'Now why am I doing here,' she then try to open a fold, which she managed. She then cross the fold and ended up in Merridian palace.

Elyon heard a fold has been closed, so she got up form the thrown and went to check it out. She heard some footsteps outside the door, so she order some guards to attack the person who was about to open the door. At the other side of the door, Irma was walking down the hall to the thrown room. She was about to open when some guards were attacking her. She flew up, avoiding any contact with them. Then she saw Elyon by the door, which she was happy. She then land beside her. 'Elyon, I'm so happy to see you, except the part you wanted to capture me.' Elyon then look a bit upset about it though.

'I'm sorry Irma, but I though it was you,' Elyon then head back into the room, with Irma following her.

'So, who did actually free him?' Irma wanted to know for why she was framed.

'Don't know, but Will found out that the water was actually from Aquariat. Maybe it could be you, or someone else.' Elyon then sat on the stairs, which Irma sat beside her.

'I knowI can duplicate someone, but I use ordinary water. So I'm guessing it's our old enemy.' Irma then look at the necklace which she receive a few das ago.

'Yeah, your right. Well, you better head home, someone will be glad you have return,' Elyon then got up and walk up the stairs to her thrown.

'Well, see ya then,' Irma then open a fold to Hertherfield. At the other side of the fold, she flew right into a wall, which she fell to the ground. 'Ugh, I am so going to work on my fold.' then Uriah and his gang was walking her way. She then flew upwards, to hide from them. She then flew towards the Silver Dragon to find out where were her friends.

At the Silver Dragon, Will and Cornelia had left. Taranee was about to leave, 'Hay Lin, if Irma has really return, she will come here. So just wait.' Hay Lin then followed her up the stairs.

'Your right, besides, she is still in guardian form.'

'I need to head home now, I promise my mom that I will have lunch with them today.' Taranee said her goodbye to Hay Lin before leaving through the back Lin was heading to her bedroom to draw a picture of Irma.

Irma was trying to avoid being seen, which is practically hard since it was a Sunday afternoon, which people unexpectedly look up. But she somehow manage to get to the Silver Dragon without being seen. When she was about to land when the Grumpers were walking nearby. She then flew up again and notice they were walking through the alley. They then stopped nearby the door, which frustrated Irma. 'Does really had to be nearby the door.' she then try to make a water bubble and aim it above them. She then hid behind a billboard and drop the water. A screeching of girls can be heard, which satisfied Irma. She then took a look and notice they were running away. Irma then flew back down and try to open the door, but it was lock. 'Great, first I have to avoid being seen, next to make sure the Grumper's aren't nearby and now, the door is lock. Can this day get any worse!' then suddenly, she heard someone yelling nearby. She took a look an notice some kind of robbers were running to her path. She again had to fly up to hide.

The robbers were trying to break open the door of the Silver Dragon. 'Oh no you don't' Irma then spray a small jet of water at one of the robbers soaking him. He then turn around to see who did that, but noticed there wasn'y anyone, so he tried to open the door again. Then Irma did the same thing again and again, which the robbers were now completely soak. They then ran away to avoid any more water attack. Irma was relief that they ran away. so she then try to open the door again.

Hay Lin was about to head to the basement when she saw some robbers were trying to open the back door. She was hiding from them when she heard some water splashing outside, but she didn't went to look at it. When she heard there weren't anymore jiggling on the door knob, she got out of her hiding place. Then the someone was again trying to get in, so Hay Lin got ready a broom to hit the person who was trying to get in.

Irma was still trying to open the door, then when the door had finally open, a broom was coming out from the other side. Irma try to grab it but it hit her. She then realise it was Hay Lin at the other side. 'Hay Lin, it's me, Irma, you can stop now!' Hay Lin recognised that voice, so she stop and open the door. She was very happy to see Irma had finally return.

'Irma, oh I was so worried that I won't see you again.' Hay Lin then let her friend enter the restaurant which they later go down into the basement. 'So how did you return?'

'Dunno. But the first place I got to was Aquariat, then to Merridian and then back here.' Irma then sat down on the bed nearby.

'Oh, but I'm so happy that you finally return.' Hay Lin then try to call the others when Irma grab her hand.

'Don't need, I think they are having their lunch now, so why not you go and eat while I wait down here.' Irma the let go of Hay Lin's hand which she later closed her phone.

'Okay, and I will bring you some food back down later.' Hay Lin then goes up the stairs, leaving Irma in the basement.

'I wanted to think about what have just happen.' she was thinking of what actually open the fold to Aquariat.

Cedric was getting impatient with the attack on the kingdom. When Lia-Hin had called him, he head towards him. 'What'sss the matter?'

'Let's change the date shall we.' he then pointed at the marking on the screen, which showed the world of Aquariat.

'What!' Cedric was shouting at the sudden changed of date.

'Yes, today, right now, you will attack the kingdom. Now go while I made a fold for you and the army.' Cedric then left, heading towards the army. Then the fold had open, which Cedric order them to enter the fold. Cedric was the first to cross it, which he landed in the water. Luckily for him, their army can swim in water. Cedric then noticed a kingdom nearby, so he ordered his army to attack.

Nar-Khor was in the council of the kingdom to discuss about the villagers problem. Then suddenly, he heard a bell ringing outside. He then rush to the wall to see what was happening. When he had finally arrived, he was shocked that another kind of army was attacking his kingdom. He then quickly return to his palace, then the gate had been broken down. Cedric was the first to enter the kingdom, which the Atlantia army were trying to defend their kingdom. The king was able to reach the palace and went inside. He then head to a room where either he or the wielder of the heart can enter. He then try to call the wielder, which is the water guardian.

Irma was getting a bit hungry, but luckily for her, Hay Lin gave her some food in time. She had been eating her food when the heart was beginning to flash. She look at it and noticed someone in it. It was the king from Atlantia calling out to her. 'Guardian. We are under attack. Some kind of invasion is attacking our kingdom, please, you got to come.' then he disappear, which Irma then look at it in horror. She then quickly finished her lunch and wrote a note and left it on the tray. She then open a fold to Aquariat to find out who attack the kingdom. And why.

**Well, the answer for this will be answered soon. But I will surely need some review or some tips. I will also need some tips on how to make a joke line for Irma, since I don't have any ideas on how to. But anyway, the next chapter will be coming out soon.**


	5. Teammates

**I would like to thank to the reviews on the previous chapter. So I would continue with the stories now. But still, I would really like people to review this.**

Chapter 4 : Teammates

Irma open a fold to Aquariat, to help protect the kingdom of Atlantia from the attack. She also left a note to the others, telling where was heading. When she reached the kingdom, she was looking at the army which she hadn't seen before. And someone they were looking for, Cedric. She then use her water and try to wash the army away. She noticed it only work on them, but not on Cedric. 'Ssso you are fighting alone with me. And where are your other friendsss.' Cedric then whip his tail at Irma, which she dodge it.

'Why? Think I can't beat you?' Irma then made the ground wet, which Cedric is standing on. She then turn the water into ice, which froze Cedric. 'You were saying.' Then the ice suddenly break, which knock Irma to the ground. 'Okay, bad idea to say that,' Irma rub her head and got up. She manage to fly up in time from the grasp of Cedric.

'Come here guardian, I was ordered to get you to him.' Cedric was trying to grab her, but Irma manage to dodge his tail.

'And why will I come with you? Your body is soooo, slithery.' Irma joke, which made Cedric mad.

'I want to get my revenge on you and the others, but my master wantsss you,' Cedric then jump, aiming at Irma. She didn't noticed him until it's too late. Cedric manage to grab Irma, but he didn't expected the next thing, Irma had something glowing around her neck. It was the heart, which shined brightly and Cedric was closing his eyes while letting Irma loose.

'Okay, now that was new,' Irma was looking at the heart, which it fade. She then got up to look for Cedric, which she spotted him nearby the house. She then spray a jet of water at him, which he dodge it. He then try to grab Irma again, but Irma shoot his tail with crystal water, surprising Cedric of her sudden power. 'Now who's saying that I need the others?' Irma wasn't paying any attention behind her. Cedric garb her foot and hung her upside down and put her closer to him.

'You were sssaying.' Irma was spraying a jet of water at his tail, but Cedric started to slowly coiled around her, almost to her neck. Irma then try to concentrate on her powers, but the slow crush around her was making her harder to concentrate. Cedric was about to leave when he heard something behind him. He turned around and noticed Will and the other guardians were in battle post. 'Cedric, I don't how you get here, but let go of our friend,' Will warn him, but Cedric just laugh.

'Come any closer, and your friend here will suffer,' Cedric then tighten his grip on Irma, which she was struggling to breath now. 'What are you going to do now guardians?'

'This!' Cornelia then hit the ground with her hand, which a few vines came from the ground which it then hold Cedric's hand and his tail. Hay Lin and Will then flew towards Irma, which still in Cedric grasp. They were trying to get her uncoil from the tail, but they can't her out. 'Irma, hold on.' Will then noticed she was struggling to breath.

'I... know... ' Irma was about to pass out when the tail had loosen it's grip on her. She wasn't able to get loose, but at least she can breath. Irma then look at Cedric and try to mind control him. _'Let me go, Let me go.' _Cedric had no choice but do as she said, he let Irma go, which she fell onto the ground. Hay Lin and Will took her away from Cedric to prevent him from grabbing Irma.

'So, Irma, how was going solo on him?' Will ask sarcastically.

'I tell you this, his tail is scaly. Which I think wasn't a good idea to go solo on him.' then Will was hit from behind, sending her flying towards the ground. Hay Lin and Irma then fell to the ground, which Taranee made a wall of fire. 'Get away from them, snake face.' Taranee then shoot fireballs at him.

Cedric wasn't able to get through the fire so he then retreat back. He then stopped to see Will was attacking him. 'Quintessence!' Will then shoot lightning bolt at him, but he manage to dodge it and look back to see that the fire had fade. He then head towards Hay Lin and Irma, which they were still laying on the ground. Cornelia then made a wall out of veins, stopping him in his tracks. Cedric then head try to retreat again. Will and Taranee was about to shoot him with their powers when a jet of water had been shot from above. They fell to the ground while Cornelia noticed there was a fold above, which a rope had been thrown from it. Cedric then grab it and he pulled himself up the rope. 'We will meet again guardiansss' Cedric then cross the fold, which it later closed. Cornelia then head towards Will and Taranee which were recovering from the fall.

'Where is Cedric?' Will ask looking around for him.

'He'd escape. But I think that won't be the last time we see him,' Cornelia then look up to where the fold used to open.

'I hope Hay Lin and Irma is alright.' Taranee then head towards Hay Lin while Will was rubbing her head which it was wet.

'I have a feeling that our old friend has return,' Will then got up and head to Irma, which she lay beside Hay Lin.

'Hay Lin, are you alright?' Taranee shake Hay Lin's shoulder, which she later slowly got up.

'Yeah, boy now that was a nasty fall,' Hay Lin noticed Irma was nearby, so she got up and head towards her.

'Irma, how are you doing?' Hay Lin asked while Will was walking towards them.

Irma slowly open her eyes and noticed Hay Lin was beside her. She then slowly got up while rubbing her head. 'Yeah, but ouch, my head hurts.' Hay Lin then gave her a hug.

'Irma, we need to talk. Now.' Will told her in her leadership way. Irma then got up and node. They then flew towards the palace, which she can explained about it in the meeting hall.

At the secret lair of Lia-Hin, Cedric was looking at the screen. 'You have fail me, I told you you can have your revenge on the other guardians, but not the water guardian.' he then shoot a jet of water at Cedric, pushing him against the wall.

'I'm sorry master, it won't happen again.' Cedrin then got up and head towards him.

'I know you won't, that is why I summon reinforcements,' he then pointed a figure hiding in the shadows. Cedric and the king smile evilly before laughing. 'I will gain the heart no matter what.' Lia-Hin say, which Cedric had just remembered why he wanted the water guardian, she was the wielder of the heart of Aquariat.

At the meeting hall of the palace, Irma and the others were taking their seat with the king. 'Okay Irma, why did you attack Cedric alone?' Will ask, knowing that the others will asked the same.

'Nar-Khor called me here from the heart. But I guess it was a bad idea to go alone.' Irma say while holding her heart.

'Why can't you wait for us?' Taranee asked this time.

'Because they were attacking when I receive the emergency okay.' Irma was about to get up, but she reject it.

'But you could at least called us before you left,' Cornelia say while crossing her hands.

'Look missy! I was just trying to protect the kingdom! That's all!' Irma shouted.

'And you almost got yourself capture if we don't come in time!' Cornelia shout back at her, which Hay Lin and Will knew they will fight.

'I got it under control!'

'Ugh! Please, if he crush you even more, your face will turn green.'

'Oh please, you know your always wanted to be right!' Irma was shouting at her, which Cornelia got up.

'At least I didn't do anything stupid like you did!'

'Let me remember how many things you did was stupid, Corny!'

'But you did the most stupidest thing ever!'

'Says who!'

'Says me!'

'Wanna bet!'

'Yeah!'

Enough you guys!' Will shout, trying to break their argument 'This is no time to be arguing! So chill!' Irma and Cornelia then sat down while staring each other with a dagger that could kill a person. Will sigh before continuing their discussion.

'So, how did Cedric manage to get here anyway, its not like he have any powers to open a fold.' Will say, which Irma then realise something.

'Hey Will, do you think that he got help from someone to open a fold for him?'

'Maybe, caz I doubt he will have the power to open a fold. And I wonder who did help him?' Will then look at Cornelia, since she noticed his escaped.

'I saw someone threw rope when he was about to be defeated.' Cornelia told them.

'And this guy also shoot some water at us, from above, maybe it was our old enemy.' Taranee then noticed her hair was still a bit wet.

'Could be, but we can't be sure. Even if it was him, where will he be hiding?' Will ask, which no one could answer.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was ordering his army to move their equipment for another attack on the other kingdom. He ordered Cedric and the other figure to get ready, then he open a fold to Frosta, which they crossed it. 'Now for the second phase of my plan,' Lia-Hin then closed the fold after the all of the army had crossed it.

At the kingdom of Frosta, the prince, Ang had become the king of the kingdom. He was having some tea time with his new friend when the was a loud explosion coming from the gate. He then ran to the window and saw the gate had a hole in it, and an army which he haven't seen before were in his kingdom. He then went to his private room, to sent a message to his father. He use the special bell, which only the wielder can hear.

Irma was about to exit the meeting hall when she heard a bell. 'Hey guys, did you any bell?' Irma asked, but the others look at her.

'No, why?' Will asked in confusion.

'Oh nothing, you go ahead, I'll... just wait here.' they then exit the hall, leaving Irma alone in the meeting hall. She then noticed the heart is glowing, so she took up to look at it. Then she saw an attack on Frosta. She then rushed out the hall to get the others. 'Guys! We got an emergency at the kingdom of Frosta!' Irma called out, which the others were flying towards her.

'Are you sure? Caz I think they can handle it.' Cornelia say.

'Are you kidding? When they need help, they will find me to protect them.' Irma then open a fold to Frosta, which the others followed her.

At the kingdom of Frosta, Cedric was destroying everything in his path. 'Find the king! That way, the water guardian will come out to play.' the troops node before looking around. Cedric and the figure was heading to the palace to find the king.

Inside the palace, a fold had open, then Irma and the other guardians appeared from it. 'Okay, now I believe you,' Cornelia look outside to see fire and smoke were coming out from the buildings in the city.

'Hay Lin and I will try to stop the fire, you guys will find the king.' Taranee and Hay Lin then head out through the window while the others were looking for the king. When they enter a hall, they noticed they had three passage ways. 'Which one should we take?' Irma asked.

'Pick one, we don't have time.' Will then head to the left, Cornelia head to the right and Irma went through the middle one. Outside, Hay Lin was blowing a gust of air at the fires to stop it from spreading. Taranee was absorbing the fire, to extinguished it. 'Nice work Hay Lin, we will be done in no time.' When they had finally finished, they then head to the palace, but something was blocking their path. They then noticed it was a barrier, which no one can enter nor exit. 'Will and the others are inside! We need to get in,' the a spear had been thrown, almost hitting Taranee.

'Right after we dealt with those guys,' Hay Lin then made a tornado to blow away the army from the kingdom.

Cedric and the figure were entering the palace, 'It wasss ssso nice of him to give usss this barrier.' Cedric then break down the door, which some palace guards were standing nearby, getting ready to attack. Then a web had been shot, gluing the guards at their place. 'It looks like two of the guardians is outside, so I'm guessing the leader and the water guardian is inside, looking for the king.' they then head inside the palace.

Irma was flying around to find the king. Then the heart began to glow and then started to hover. It then pointed a passage way which she then head. She head into the passage and noticed a light at the other end. When she reached the other side, she was happy to find the king. 'Ang! Are you alright!?' Irma then gave him a hug and was relief at the sight of him being safe.

'Yeah, I'm safe Irma. Thanks for coming,' Ang then pull away from the hug.

'We better get out of here, someone is looking for you.'

'Don't, this hideout is safe, only the king or the wielder can find it.'

'Oh, but still, we need to get out of here.' Irma then tried to open a fold, but didn't happen. What the? What happened?' Irma asked before opening a fold again, but with the same result.

'I think I know why, I heard there was a barrier to keep someone in, nobody can ever enter nor escape, even if you fold. But there is a way, the barrier is an artefact which if we break it, we can break the barrier.' Ang explained, which Irma was getting upset.

'Oh I wisssh you will come with me quietly water guardian, or I will hurt your friend here.' Irma then turn around and found out Cedric had found them.

'How did you find us!' Irma ask getting in battle stance.

'That you will find out yourssself!' Cedric then swipe his tail at Irma, which she dodge it. She then attack him with water. She then try to freeze him, to buy them sometime to escape. Irma grab Ang's hand and ran out the passage.

Will and Cornelia were waiting outside for Irma when they heard something. 'What was that?' Will asked.

'Dunno, but I have a bad feeling about it.' then suddenly, a spit of web was heading straight for Will, 'Will, watch out!' Cornelia manage to save her from the web. Will and Cornelia then got up and look at their attacker.

'Come out Miranda!' Will then shoot some lightning at Miranda. She manage to dodge it and drop to the ground.

'Let's play guardians!' Will and Cornelia then got ready to fight her.

Taranee and Hay Lin was struggling to fight the army men, Will and Cornelia were fighting Miranda in the hall, and Irma and Ang were running away from Cedric. How will they escape from this?

**Man, am I going to take a break. But for you readers, never, since I like to make stories. I still like people to help put this story on your favourite list of story. Anyway, the next chapter will get mush more interesting.**


	6. Breaking It

**The previous chapter was a good one, but I wasn't finish with it though. And I would think that this story will get much more interesting if someone review it. Anyway, back to the story.**

Chapter 5 : Breaking It

Irma and And were running away from Cedric. 'Irma, we need to destroy the artefact. It's the only way,' Ang said while running.

'I know, but where.' Irma asked while facing back to block Cedric's path, then she continued to run with Ang.

'Maybe it's outside, you will check inside while I check outside,' Ang then noticed there were two passage way coming ahead. 'Irma, I take left, you take right.' Irma node and went to the right passage while he went to the left. Cedric noticed Irma was heading into the right passage way, so he followed her.

'Stop running guardian, you won't esssscape from me,' Cedric called out, which Irma then made a wall of ice. She then continue the passage, to find out where it leads to.

Will and Cornelia were battling Miranda. 'Give up Miranda, it's two against one.' Will shouted while shooting lightning bolt at her.

'And ruined this moment? Ha, you wish,' Miranda then spit a web at Cornelia.

'Eww, no way am I going to get hit with that,' she then raise a wall of veins, blocking the web. She then raise a vein to grab her, but failed.

Will noticed the room is filled with armour, so she had an idea, 'Cornelia, you better fly up next to me,' Cornelia node and flew beside her. Will then look back at the armour, 'Quintessence!' then armour began to move. Miranda was caught by surprised.

'Ahhh!' Miranda was shouting when the armour was capturing her. Will and Cornelia gave each other a high five and proceed to Miranda. 'So, I guess it's over.' Cornelia then made a cage out of veins around Miranda to keep her from attacking them. 'Nice Corny, now we need to find Irma and the king,' Will and Cornelia then head towards the exit, leaving Miranda in the cage.

Taranee and Hay Lin were fighting off the army from attacking them. 'Hay Lin, let's try our special attack,' Hay Lin node and head towards her. Taranee made a fire around her hand while Hay Lin blow a gust of wind around her hand, making a flame thrower. It manage to keep them away from them. 'It's working Hay Lin. We're pushing them back.' Then a jet of water had been shot from above, almost hitting them. They then look up and saw a fold open, so they head up to the fold. But it closed when they reached it.

'What was that, T?' Hay Lin asked while looking around for anymore sign of a fold opening.

'Dunno, but we still need to fight those guys.' Hay Lin then made a giant tornado which it suck every soldiers into it and head towards the ocean. It then stopped, dropping the army into the ocean. Taranee then made a circle of fire around them, to prevent them to escape. 'Now, we better find a way to get in.' They then head towards the palace.

The king was looking for the artefact for the barrier. He went outside the palace to find it. He noticed the other guardians were also trying to get in, which they noticed him. They were relief that he's safe, but still can't find a way to get in. The king was looking around to look for any sign of artefact. Then, he realised, it wasn't inside the barrier, but instead, it was outside. So he quickly got in, leaving the Taranee and Hay Lin looking puzzled. He then came back out with a paper and a pencil. He wrote something on the paper and showed it to them. Taranee and Hay Lin then look at the paper. _'Guardians, there is an artefact on the outside of this barrier, you must destroy it to break the barrier.'_ Taranee node and grab Hay Lin before flying away to look for any artefact.

Irma was now flying as fast as she could, with the tight walls and low ceiling, she was surprised she still can fly under these place. She then into a passage way without noticing she was heading downstairs into the dungeon. Cedric followed her down into the dungeon, 'Will that lizard breath ever give up.' Irma grunt before looking for a place to hide. He noticed Cedric's shadow nearby the corner. She then found a place to hide, inside an empty barrel. She quickly head into the barrel to hide from him, 'Well, at least it's clean in here.' she though. Cedric had arrived at the dungeon and was looking around for Irma to get her to his master. 'Come out water guardian. You can run, but you can't hide,' Cedric then began to break things in his path, which unsatisfied Irma. Irma already had a second though about hiding in a barrel. 'Bad idea to hide here,' Irma then got out of the barrel and noticed that Cedric had past her already. She then sneak to the dungeons stair without being noticed, but, unfortunately, she kick something on her way out. Cedric noticed her and try to catch her.

Irma flew up the stairs and found out there is a door, so she closed the door and lock it before flying away. Cedric had manage to break the door down in seconds before continuing to catch Irma. 'I am so going to have to get a vacation after this.' Irma mumble to herself.

Will and Cornelia was flying around to look for Irma. 'Where is she.' Cornelia asked with a grunt.

'Maybe she is outside,' then, they heard a door had been broken down a Cedric shouting.

'Ermm... You were saying.' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'C'mon, it came from this way.' Will then head to a passage, which Cornelia then followed her.

Taranee and Hay Lin was looking high and low for the artefact, but no success. 'Found anything yet Hay Lin?' Taranee asked while looking in a building.

'No, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack,' Hay Lin then noticed something right out of eye sight. 'And I think I have found the needle.' Hay Lin then head towards the weird looking stuff which she though. Taranee then head towards the artefact, which she noticed it was an old kind of artefact. 'Hay Lin, stand back, I will try to break it.' Taranee then shoot a fireball at it, which instantly destroy it. They then look outside the building, but they were not happy about it, the barrier didn't break.

'I think there will be more of this needle,' Hay Lin then head out the window to look for another artefact. Taranee then followed her while carrying the artefact with her.

Irma was flying around the palace to get away from Cedric. She then head into the dining hall, which she found out there was another door at the other side of the hall, so she head in the door. Cedric broke down the door while entering the hall. He then look around for Irma which he noticed that another door was at the side of the hall. He then barged through the door and noticed it was a kitchen. Irma had somehow manage to hide from Cedric in the kitchen. Cedric noticed there were chefs and servants in the kitchen, so he slowly slither though the kitchen.

Fortunately, Irma manage to find one uniform for servants, so she wore the uniform. She then look around to find out the kitchen staff were exiting, so she followed them. She then noticed Cedric was slithering passed right in front of her. Cedric look at her, but he just continued to searched. Irma was breathing with relief before exiting the kitchen. 'Boy, am I glad that work.' Irma then exit the hall and took off her uniform before heading down the passage way.

Cedric had look around the kitchen but couldn't find her. He then destroy and scream for frustration. He then remembered, he saw the servant he just passed looked familiar. Then he realised it was the water guardian dressed in the servant uniform. He then quickly head out the kitchen to find her.

Taranee and Hay Lin had found three more artefact, but the barrier didn't get destroyed yet. 'How are we going to break it?' Hay Lin asked while looking for the next artefact.

'Let's go back to the king and ask him out by showing him these things.' Taranee then head towards the barrier, which they met the king. Hay Lin followed her and noticed something on the ground. She then called out to Taranee, 'Taranee! Wait, I think I found something,' Hay Lin then head down to the ground while Taranee was flying towards Hay Lin.

Hay Lin noticed that the artefact was glowing. 'I think this is the one,' Hay Lin suggest. Taranee noticed it was different from the others.

'There's one way to find out,' she then shoot a fireball at the artefact, destroying it instantly. Then the barrier covering the palace had been broken. Taranee and Hay Lin was giving each other a high five before entering the palace.

The king was waiting outside for the barrier to be broken down. He then got a bit tired of waiting and a bit of hungry. He was about to enter the palace when the barrier had been broken. He was very happy that the other guardians had finally broken the barrier. Then he spotted them flying towards him. He called out to them, which they later land beside him. 'Thanks for breaking the barrier, but I think Irma needs your help.' Taranee and Hay Lin node before entering the palace.

Will and Cornelia was looking for Irma and Cedric. When they turn to a corner, they almost crashed into the kitchen staff which were running away from something. When they had finally cleared a path, they head towards the passage from where the workers had ran from. They noticed that the door to the dining hall had been broken. They then head inside and noticed some water on the ground. They figure Irma was here, with Cedric. They then head towards the opposite way from where the workers were running from.

Irma had finally loose Cedric, so she took a rest before finding an exit out of the palace. When she was sitting down, she heard something down the hall, a slithering sound. 'I figure he found out I manage to escape. Back to running,' Irma then got up and ran down the hall while Cedric was chasing her. Irma then turn a corner, but unluckily for her, it was a dead end. She was about to go the other way, but Cedric was blocking her path. 'No where to go guardian. Now do I have to do this the hard way or the easy way?' Cedric was closing in to Irma. Irma was backing up and she touch the wall. She was trying to buy time for the others to get here in time.

'So, if I take the easy way, I don't have to smell your lizard breath or the hard way? Because your breath wreak of lizard.' Irma joke, which made Cedric even angrier. Irma then regret what she had said. Cedric then whip his tail at Irma, which she dodge it in time. She then attack back, but Cedric dodge it. Then he use his tail to grab Irma's foor, but she flew up. 'Ha! No way am I going to fall for that.' Irma was about to fly passed him, but Cedric grab her from behind. 'Okay, never see that coming.' he then turn around to leave when Will and Cornelia found them. Will then send a lightning bolt at him, which stun him and Irma. 'Guys! I'm here still in lizard breath tail okay!' Will noticed Irma was being captured by Cedric. She then stop and look at Cornelia, which she node. She then raise a flower from below Cedric, sending him flying up to the ceiling and dropping Irma. Will manage to catch her in time. 'Irma, are you all right?' Will ask while putting Irma down on the ground.

'Being chase around the whole palace, almost get capture by lizard breath and almost get shock by lightning. Yeah, I guess I'm all right.' Irma said sarcastically. They then fly down the hall, leaving Cedric pined to the ceiling. Then a fold was open nearby Cedric, and a jet of water was shot from the fold, slicing the flower which was pinning Cedric to the ceiling. He then drop to the ground and look at the fold. He then cross the fold.

Will, Irma and Cornelia manage get away from Cedric. When they were about to get Miranda, she was gone. 'Okay, I know it was impossible to believe this, but she disappear.' Cornelia look a bit frustrated because Miranda had escaped again.

'Never mind that, let's get out of this palace' Will then noticed Hay Lin and Taranee was flying, heading towards them. 'Guys, we found a way to destroy the barrier.' Taranee said while landing beside Will.

'Good work Taranee, now we better head to the meeting room.' Will then flew towards the hall with the others following her. They had arrived the meeting hall, which almost look like the hall from the meeting room at Atlantia. They noticed that the king, Ang, was already there. They then sat down and talk about what had just happen.

'Weird.' Will said, they then look at her with a puzzled look.

'What do you mean weird, Will?' Taranee asked.

'I mean, two attacks on one day. And both of them seem to have Cedric involve and Miranda has join in' Will said, which they were looking at each other.

'Well, the party has gotten bigger,' Irma joke, which Cornelia glare at her to stop it.

'And there is also this, someone has open a fold for them to attack and try to take us.' Taranee told them.

'Yeah, but why?' Will asked the last one, which the others didn't have any clue on how to answer.

At the lair, Cedric and Miranda was waiting in a room for Lia-Hin. 'I'm sorry for the failure master.' Cedric apologise.

'Don't need to apologise, Cedric. You have succeeded in your last mission. Now to start phase 3, to make the water guardian to transport to a new world alone. There, you, Cedric, will get her for me.' he then laugh evilly.

**C'mon, I wanted to get people to like this story, it's not like I will made any bad remarks on the characters. Besides, I seriously like Irma okay! Man, everybody a critic these days. Anyway, I will continue the next chapter later. So get me some reviews.**


	7. A New World

**I don't have anything to say here, except I thanks for the review. Anyway, back to the story.**

Chapter 6 : A New World

'We need to head back home,' Will said. They node and got up and exited the meeting hall. Will then open a fold just right outside. They then crossed the fold and landed in the Silver Dragon. Will then transform them back to their normal form, they then head their separate ways home.

Irma was walking home, thinking of Ang and what does the battle mean. Then she had a feeling something was wrong, like someone was watching her. She then look behind, but no one was behind her, so she continued home.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was observing Irma through a screen made out of crystal. He then smile evilly and snap his fingers to call Cedric and Miranda to enter. When they entered, the king faced them with an evil grin. 'Phase 3 will be commencing soon, so I want you to lead the attack on the girls home world.' the king point at Miranda.

'Why attack the guardians home world?' Miranda asked, but instead of getting any answers, she was almost hit by a jet of water.

'You question my plan! You will go to her world and attack when it's time. Now leave, but you stay Cedric, I have another plan for you.' Miranda then left the room while Cedric stayed.

'What you want me to do?' Cedric asked. Lia-Hin then took out a powder like inside a bottle.

'I want you to transport you and the water guardian to a new world, which she went before and use this to transport. It only works for two person, so it will be you and her at that world only.' Cedric then took the bottle and look at it. It was a blue colour powder, almost like the colour of the ocean. 'Now leave, I will call you when it's time.' Cedric then left the room while Lia-Hin was still observing the other guardians. 'I will have you guardian, and the heart.' he then laugh evilly.

At the Lair's house, Irma was taking her usual long bathe in the bathroom. 'Irma! Time to get out of the bathroom, it's been almost three hours!' Irma then got out of the tub and dried off. She then wore some clothes she brought with her into the bathroom, in case she spent too long in the tub. She then exit the bathroom and noticed her brother was outside waiting for her. He then hurried into the bathroom while Irma was heading to her bedroom. She then closed the door and lock it, then she sat on her bed and took out the heart of Aquariat. She wonder does she really need to head back to Atlantia to protect the kingdom or stay home to spend sometime with friends and family. She then took out the pendant Ang gave it to her, she then open it and look at it. She was wondering how will they survive if they keep on attacking their kingdom.

She was thinking about it for almost half an hour already, when someone knock on the door, which started her. 'Irma, time for dinner.' Anna called out. 'Okay mom,' Irma answered, which she then look back at the heart and the pendant. She then figure if they need her, she will go but for now, she will not go back there. She then wore back the heart and the pendant before unlocking the door and open it. She then head to the dining room to have her dinner. 'What's wrong sweetie?' Anna asked noticing Irma's troubled face. Irma then smile back at her.

'Oh nothing, just thinking about the test which is coming.' Irma then ate her dinner with her family. She was still thinking about the heart, why did they chose her to be the wielder anyway. Maybe to keep it away from the enemy hands and to stop the war at the Aquariat world. She stopped thinking about it and though about the things that happened.

Will was finishing her dinner before getting up and putting her dish in the sink. She then head to her bedroom to do her math asignment. She was having some trouble with math, but she always get through it like defeating evil. 'That answer is wrong.' the calculater spoke. Will then noticed it was right and erase it. She then wonder how was Irma doing with the wielder thing. With the heart of Kandrakar, they were strong enough, but now they had two hearts. Will it give them more power? And will it be a good or bad thing to have that much power. She then though that they chose her because she can manipulate water, and the world of Aquariat doesn't have anyone to wield it. So they gave it to a guardian of water, like Kadma in the world of Zamballa. She smile that her friend did what she had to do, to be the wielder of the heart of Aquariat.

The next morning, at Sheiffeild Institute, Irma was heading into her radio station. She then wore the headphones before signalling Martin to put it on air. 'Goooood morning Sheiffield! Today, the lunch lady had been replaced. And here's a little something to wake you up in the morning!' Irma then turn on a music and Martin had turned off the air button. She then took off her headphone and drank some water. Then she noticed Martin was exiting the booth and was walking towards her. 'Don't even think about Martin.' Irma warned him. He then smile before exiting the room, leaving Irma alone in the room. She was resting on her chair when she heard the door knocking. She then look and noticed it was Will and Hay Lin. She wave to them and telling them to enter. They then went inside and took a chair and sat beside her. 'So, how's the radio business?' Will asked.

'Well, how do you put it... It so totally rock!' Irma said. They were talking about stuff, then Irma noticed the clock which it read 7.28a.m.. They need to head to class later, so she turn off the music and left, with Will and Hay Lin following her. She then lock the station with the key she was given by Ms. Knickerbocher. She then head to her class with the others. The whole class period went smoothly for Irma and the others, and she didn't get any detention for that time, which surprises her.

During recess time, Irma took a bag of sandwich and head to her radio booth. She unlock the door and enter. Irma was only doing it alone during recess, so she was happy that the Grumpers and Martin won't be with her at that time. She then turn on the radio booth and put it on air. 'Lair on the air! The lunch will superb today! So here is a little music to go with the flow, or the food.' Irma then turn the music on before eating her sandwich. She was happy that she was the head of the K-Ship radio station. She was eating when she heard some knocking on the door. She opened it and noticed it was Ms. Knickewbocher who knocked. She was looking happy in a way which Irma feels awkward. 'What's wrong Miss?' Irma asked no knowing why she came.

'I want you to give this message to the students,' she then hand Irma a note, which she read it. She was excited and delighted to pronounce it by her station. 'Thank you Miss!' Irma was happy about the event which will be held soon. Ms. Knickerbocher then left the radio station while Irma was placing the note near her microphone. She then put on her headphone and press the *on air* button. 'An important message from Lair here! There will be a school dance next Friday! So get your band and party mode on, caz this will be the best ever!' Irma then killed the message and heard that the other students were talking and shouting for joy about the dance soon. Irma then put on the music and though about how will the party will be.

Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Nigel, Matt and Eric was excited about the upcoming party. They were talking about what to wear during on that day, Cornelia then wonder how to bring Caleb to the dance. Taranee accidentally read her mind, which she giggle silently about her bringing Caleb.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was happy that his plan will set in motion tonight. He then head out his room to check on his army. He then found Cedric and Miranda nearby, so he called Cedric to follow him to a private room. 'Cedric, I want you to spy on the water guardian and the others. But you must spy the water guardian the most, because she has that belongs to me.' Cedric node and transform into his human form. Lia-Hin smirk before opening a fold to Heatherfield. 'Soon, water guardian, soon I will have you and the heart.' he then laugh evilly.

At the school, during their last period, Irma was happy about the dance, but she wonder who to bring. But she doubt she will bring any boyfriend with her, caz she keep reminding herself that she will always be a perfect single. She was lucky that the teacher didn't noticed her that she wasn't paying attention in class.

When the last bell rand, signalling that school had finish, Irma was getting to her locker. She was putting her books into the locker and closed it up. She then noticed a shadowy figure outside the window. 'Irma! What are you doing?' Hay Lin called out, which Irma look at her and wave before looking back at the window. The figure had disappear, which Irma though about who was it. She then walk towards Hay Lin, which she was waiting for her. They were exiting the school and found the others were waiting by the gate. 'Hey guys, sooo, who would you bring to the dance?' Cornelia asked Irma, which the others also looked at her with curious look on their face.

'No one, remember Corny what I told you before that I will always be a perfect single.' Irma then stick out her tongue at Cornelia, which she rolled her eyes. 'Let's head to the Silver Dragon, my parents and brother are getting ready to go to my grandparents house,' Irma said. Hay Lin then look at her with a confused look.

'Why don't you go with them? It might be fun.' Hay Lin said, which Irma then look at her.

'You mean besides smelling rotten old air, no television, no free rummaging food in the house and sleeping in a sleeping bag, Yeah, it might be fun,' Irma said sarcastically. 'Besides, I will stay alone for three days, no annoying brother and no angry parents. Just me having some me time.' Irma was happy that she will not have to get out the bathroom early. Well, she always spent a long time though, she thought. When they were on their way to the Silver Dragon, Irma had a feeling that someone was watching them, so she look behind her, but no one was there. 'Irma, what's wrong?' Will asked while looking behind.

'Oh nothing, c'mon, I'm getting hungry.' they then head to the Silver Dragon.

At the alley, Cedric was spying on the girls. He hid in the shadows to avoid being noticed. He then followed them to the Silver Dragon, and he went on top of a building. He then took out his binoculars to look at through the basement window. He spotted Irma, but not the others, so he just stand there, observing them.

In the basement, the girls were discussing about the attack on the kingdoms. 'Well, there have to be a way to stop them.,' she then realise there weren't any call from them. 'Talking about the kingdoms, how come they haven't call for help?' Will asked, which the others look a bit puzzled. Irma then took out the heart but nothing happen in it.

'Maybe they chicken out on the world.' Irma joke while putting back the heart around her neck. The others just ignore her joke and were focussing on the question.

'Something smells funny,' Taranee said.

'Yeah, and so does this basement, it smells like a pestling just lived here.' Irma joke, which Cornelia glare at her. Irma just look away from her, which Cornelia just rolled her eyes.

'I think they will attack tomorrow, who knows.' Will said while getting up from the chair.

'Let's think about it first Will. Maybe they just stop attacking for a while, but I doubt they will attack tomorrow,' Cornelia said, which the others look at her in disbelief of her explanation. 'What? You know that I also pay attention on the mission too.' Cornelia then swipe her from her face.

'We need to figure out where they will strike next.' they then stayed in the basement till evening. Cedric look at his watch and noticed that it was time to head back. Then a fold had open nearby, he crossed the fold. He was in the lair, so he transform back to his snack form. 'It's time to attack my army. Miranda, I want you and the army to distract the other guardians long enough for Cedric to grab the water guardian and fold to another world with the powder I gave him earlier.' Miranda node before Lia-Hin open three fold. Miranda then crossed it and order the army to get in place.

Will, Taranee and Cornelia had already left the Silver Dragon. Irma was about to leave when she heard something in the alley. She went to check it out. She was getting putting her hands into a gun form and look around the alley. She then heard a noise coming from the nearby dumpster. She went to check it out, and was surprised by Blunk. 'Blunk! You little pestling! Will you just stay at Merridian! You scared the heck out of me.' Blunk putted his hand on his head and smile a little.

'Sorry Irma, but Blunk find good stuff here. Look, Blunk can do juggling.' Blunk then drop the batteries on his head, which Irma sigh and was about to leave, when she noticed a fold was opening around the corner. Then Miranda was walking out of the fold, 'How did she get here,' Irma though. She noticed that the alley had no place to hide, but one place. 'Oh, I'm so going to take a long shower after this.' she realise that she had no choice but to hide in the dumpster. She went in while holding her nose. 'Okay, now this is just gross, but I better not get caught.' Irma then closed the lid, to avoid any suspicious from Miranda and her army. She notices Blunk was looking at her with a smile that was making her sick. 'Will you stop looking at me like that. If you don't stop, I will put you inside a tank full of water.' Blunk then stopped looking at her and dive in the trash. 'I wonder he always manage to get in there,' Irma then took a peak from the lid to check on the outside. She noticed that they were gone, so she climbed out of the dumpster.

She look at her clothes, they were covered in filth and liquid which she doesn't want to know about it. She then stand under a pipe and try to make a make shift shower. She manage to wash away the filth and the smell, 'Now I seriously need to bath now.' Irma grunt before heading to the Silver Dragon. When she enter the restaurant through the back door, she noticed that the others were there already. They then closed their nose, 'Irma, you smell awful! What did you do, jump into a dumpster?' Cornelia asked while Hay Lin was trying to make the air stence free.

'Don't ask. But I think it's time to guardian up.' Will node and took out the heart of Kandrakar. She then shouted out, 'Guardians Unite! they then transform into their guardians form.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

'Earth!'

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

They then head outside the Silver Dragon and noticed that Miranda and the army were attacking the city. 'Will! We can't risk getting caught by other people!' Taranee shout while notice the people were running to hide.

'I know, I know, I'm working on it.' then, Matt, Napolean and Mr. Huggles had arrived at the battle. Shagon noticed Will was above them, so he flew beside her. 'Hi Will, happy seeing you here,' Matt say sarcastically.

'Matt, I need your help. I want you to make the people to go to sleep.' Will said.

'I'm not sure whether that's possible. But I'll try,' Matt then call out the others to concentrate on their powers to make the people to go to sleep. They were surprised that they manage to make the people to sleep. They then try to attack the army. Will and the others then joined them, Will, Irma and Cornelia were attacking Miranda, while Matt, Napolean, Mr. Huggles, Taranee and Hay Lin was attacking the army.

Irma was standing near Miranda which she later spray a jet of water on her. She then froze the water on Miranda, and walk towards her. 'Now that was easy. Losing your touch Miranda?' Irma asked sarcastically. Miranda was trying to hold her breath because of the stench. 'What is that smell on you! It smell like you just fall into garbage!' Irma then spray a jet of water before stomping off. 'First is Cornelia, now her! Can this day get any better?' Matt then fell beside her. He then noticed her while closing his nose. 'Man, Irma! You do stink! What did you do? Put on some pestling cologne ' Matt asked sarcastically which made Irma even mad. 'Matt, you better get out of here before I spray a jet of water at you.' Ira warn him, which he then quickly flew up to continue his battle on the army. Will noticed that the army just keep on coming, so she call out to Irma. 'Irma, can you find the fold and close it?' Irma node and head towards one of the fold. 'Well, at least nobody has to ask about the way I smell right now.'

Irma head to the alley of the Silver Dragon to close the fold which she found it first. When she was closing it, Cedric grab her. Irma wasn't able to dodge in time, Cedric then hold her and took out the bottle. He then look at Irma, 'You smell funny, did you jump into a dumpster?' Irma then glare at him. 'Does everyone have to ask the same question!' Irma shout, Cedric then open the bottle and then spray half of the powder on her and on him. Irma was caughing and closing her eyes from the powder. She then felt something strange around her, and Cedric's tail had disappear.

Irma then drop to the ground and trying to breath. When she slowly open her eyes, she was shocked. She wasn't in Heartherfield anymore, she was in another world. 'Oh no! Not this place again.' she recognised the placd caz she been there before. Irma then got up and try to open a fold, but she noticed the heart wasn't glowing and was covered in a blue powder. Fortunately she still had powers over water and crystal. She then flew up above the trees and noticed that the sky is a weird orange colour. She also wonder how she got here and where was Cedric.

At the battle, Will and Cornelia managed to capture Miranda. Will open a fold to Merridian for Cornelia to transport Miranda to her prison. She then help the others fight of the army, which she noticed they were retreating to a nearby fold. The guardians and the regents manage to stop most of them, but the rest had already escaped. 'Now that was a weird victory, I think' Taranee said while flying to Will.

'Yeah, something's not right here, it look as though someone is watching us.' Will then noticed Cornelia had returned. Will then closed the fold. Will noticed someone was missing, 'Did anyone see Irma?' Will asked while they look around.

They were looking for her, but noticed she had to closed the fold. So they head to the Silver Dragon alley since Hay Lin saw Miranda was crossing the alley behind the restaurant. They were looking around for Irma, but they didn't found her. Then Blunk was jumping out of the dumpster, so Will asked him. 'Blunk did you see Irma?' Blunk node his head yes while smiling about what happened a few minutes ago.

'Blunk know, Irma was here, but now she's gone, poof!' Blunk said the last work like it was magic.

'Blunk, what did you mean she's not here?' Will asked looking worried.

'Irma was in blue powder with... ehhh... Cedric, then gone when powder covered Irma and Cedric.' Blunk exclaimed. Will and the others gasp as their friend had been kidnap. But how did they just disappear though.

**Review will be given by the readers. If you are the readers, but for now, I guess this will be the most disgusting story for Irma ever. Well, apart from being in the episode 7 in season 2. Well, I just wanted to make an interesting thing to start, so here.**

**Narrator : I would like to invite Irma Lair! *Closing nose***

**Irma: Seriously! I took ten bath, but how come the smell won't come off! And why do I have to keep on going through the most disgusting thing ever!**

**Narrator: Well, that's it folks! Get ready for the next chapter, because it will be a stence! *Irma spayed a jet of water at Narrator* *Stomp out of the room***

**So, do you like it? Tell me to continue with it or don't. You decide. **


	8. Finding Irma

**I wonder whether there is anything I should say here. But for now, nothing I could thing of, so back to the story.**

Chapter 7 : Finding Irma

Will and the others were in the Silver Dragon basement with the regents and Blunk. 'How did Irma and Cedric just disappear, I though only the fold can transport people to one dimension to the other.' Will said while pacing up and down. Then, Yan Lin had entered the basement to wonder what was going on.

'Hi girls, what's all the commotion And where's that funny girl, Irma?' Yan Lin then noticed Hay Lin was looking sad. She wonder what had happen to her, so she sat beside her. 'Hay Lin, what happen?'

'Cedric... has taken Irma to somewhere we don't know,' Will explained. Yan Lin look at Will but didn't said anything. 'Blunk said that they were covered in some kind of blue powder, then they disappear.' Yan Lin then got up and was shocked.

'That's not good. But I think she will need your help, girls,' Yan Lin said. Hay Lin and Will looked at her with a puzzled face.

'How? We don't even know where she is,' Will then took out the heart. 'and why were you so surprise about the powder?'

'The powder that Blunk saw was an old way to travel to other universe, but there is only one world with the colour blue.' Will then realised it was the world of Aquariat.

'Girls, we need to head to Atlantia, now' Will then open a fold to Atlantia, which Yan Lin followed them. She wanted to know why that world still had that powder. Matt and the others followed them too, to know about how did they make the powder.

Irma was flying above the trees, which she noticed it had blue and black colour leaves. 'Man, does this day get any worse.' Irma mumble, then a giant boulder almost hit Irma. She then noticed it was Cedric who threw that. 'I seriously had stop that,' Irma then shoot a jet of water at Cedric which he left a boulder to block her attack. He then threw it at Irma, which she then use her water to slice it in half. 'C'mon Cedric, do you ever give up!' Irma called out. But Cedric just keeps on throwing boulders at her. 'I guess not, man this day is just getting worse.' she grunt, she was trying to fly away from Cedric, but he manage to keep her there.

'Give up guardian, just come with me and you don't have to sssssuffer,' Cedric called out. He then grab a long vein which he then turn it into a loop to catch Irma. He managed to grab her leg, so he then pull her down. Irma was then trying to loosen the vein around her ankle to escape. But she slowly nearing Cedric, so she use her water to slice the vein, which she then attack Cedric. He then grab a handful of dirt and threw it at Irma, which it hit her head. She closed her eyes from the dirt that was thrown. She then rub her eyes because some of the dirt had entered her eyed. When she opened them, Cedric was about to grab her, but she manage to land on the ground in time, but she regret doing that. 'Now will ssstop running, caz I will always find you.' Cedric was about to grab her again, but Irma just flew up and was flying away from him. 'You can run, but you can never hide guardian!' Cedric then head towards the direction Irma went.

At the palace of Atlantia, the king was happy to see the guardians. But he noticed Irma wasn't with them. 'Where is the water guardian?' he asked while greeting Yan Lin.

'It's hard to explained. But can you tell us about this,' Will then grab a clothe from her and open it to reveal a small speck of powder. The king look at it and was shocked, 'What's wrong? Do you know where did this come from?' Will asked while closing back the clothe and putting it back into her pocket.

'Yes, my kingdom made the powder decades ago,' Will and the others were shocked.

'But how did it got into the enemy hands?' Taranee asked while looking at the place. She now realised that the palace had been fully decorated, but at the top only.

'It happened before you guardians had arrived, which the war was still going,' the king explained while grabbing a seat by the stairs. 'The army of Frosta had attack our kingdom without warning. But on that day, they somehow manage to sneak into the wizards lair and took some bottles of potion and the big bag of that powder. It was the only one, caz we actually invented.' Will and the others look at him in a puzzled look. 'But it was only used to transport one person with just a handful of powder, but once you had arrived at the world, you cannot come back unless you brought another handful of powder. But if you have heart, then it will be even worse, the heart won't work for five days,' Hay Lin was about to tear up once he explained finished. She then ran away to a room nearby. 'What's wrong with her?' the king asked.

'She is Irma best friend. Anyway, how do we track her?' Will asked him while node to Taranee to look for Hay Lin.

'That I don't know, we didn't even try it before, but the book of magic said there is one way to look for her,' he then got up and head towards a passage way. Will and the others followed him while Taranee was looking for Hay Lin. The king was walking to the wizards lair, which he then grab a book from the bookshelf. Will noticed the book title, it was Magic Tracking. 'So, what do we do to find them.' Will asked. The king then opened the book to search what they were looking for. The king then found the page.

'Here it is, the only way to track her was using the powder and dump it into the water.' the king told them from the book. Will then took the clothe out again and placed it near the cauldron. When she look inside the cauldron, it was empty.

'Man, how I wish Irma was here,' Cornelia said with a grunt, figuring that they had to grab buckets of water to fill it up.

Irma had been looking for a place to hide from Cedric. She noticed he was still following her, from the trees falling down whenever he was following her. She noticed the mountains and remembered something. 'I hope I can loose him there,' Irma then head to the mountains while Cedric was still following her.

At the palace, Hay Lin was hiding in a room and was crying a bit. Taranee had finally found her and she sat beside her. 'Cheer up Hay Lin, we will find her.' Taranee then wipe her tears away from her cheek.

'You really think so?' Hay Lin asked while looking at Taranee with a tears around her eyes.

'Yeah, besides, she's our friend too you know,' Hay Lin then began to smile and was starting to become her cheery self again. 'C'mon, let's find the others,' Hay Lin node and got up. They then exit the room and noticed the others were carrying buckets of water. 'Ermm... What are you guys doing?' Taranee asked. Will noticed she had made Hay Lin her cheery self again

.We finally found a way to find Irma, but we need to get his water to the lair.' Will then try to lift the bucket. Taranee also noticed that Cornelia wasn't with them, so she figure she will still be trying to carry it. 'Hay Lin, I think someone needs our help.' Hay Lin then giggle at the sight of Cornelia's hair which was ruined. She noticed that they were laughing, so Cornelia look into the water and noticed her reflection. She screamed at the sight of her hair being messed up. 'C'mon Corny, let's help you out.' Taranee then help her carry the bucket of water while Cornelia was straightening her hair.

Irma was able to reach the cave she had slept before. She then made a wall of ice, trying to make it blend in the environment. She then sat down to get some rest from the flying. 'Boy am I glad to loose lizard breath,' then she heard some noise outside, so she head to the wall she then made an eye hole to look outside. She noticed it was Cedric looking for her, so she silently closed the hole and walk backwards slowly. _'I just hope that I didn't leave any footsteps outside.'_ Irma then noticed he then continued to move up the mountain, which she then was relief that she had finally loose him. She then sat down, to finally relax. But she heard a sound coming from outside again, so she stayed as quiet as possible. But the sound was soon stop so realised that everything will be alright.

Cedric was heading up the mountain, but he couldn't find her, so he went back down. When he was about to head down, he heard something behind the wall. He then noticed the snow under the wall had no marking that the wall was there. He then smile that he found her, so he then head back up to get in the place by going in from the top.

Irma was about to sleep when small rocks began to fall on her head. She then look up and noticed that the ceiling was breaking apart. She then realised that Cedric had found her. Irma then head deeper into the cave. She managed to get out of the way because the ceiling had just fell, with Cedric coming in from the top. He then noticed the there were footsteps heading deeper into the cave. He then followed the footsteps.

Will and the others had finally fill the cauldron. Now the king was dropping some blue powder into the water. Then the water began to swirl around, then an orange sky can be seen. They then saw a mountain covered in snow. Later, they noticed where did Irma hid. The screen then head deeper into the cave, which the girls heard some slithering sound. They then heard some footsteps and some shouting. 'That's Cedric. I think he is trying to get to Irma.' Hay Lin said. 'And I bet the footsteps were Irma's, we need to head there now!' Will shout. Then, then water was showing Irma running down a cave. She was running from Cedric, since the cave ceiling was very low. Then the blue water stop showing them where was Irma and Cedric. 'Can you tell us what kind of world is that?' Will asked the king.

'That was the world of Karun. It's a world where no one had ever dare to stay there, with the monsters and the creatures that live there,' the king then hand them a book about the world of Karun. 'We had studied it for years, but it was kept secret from everyone till now.' the king then left the lair, leaving the guardians and the regents to think on how to get there.

'Will, can you get us there?' Taranee asked looking at how they need to get there as soon as possible.

'I'll try,' Will then open a fold to Karun. 'I will check it out, you guys wait here.' Will crossed the fold to check it out. Hay Lin was looking at the fold to wait for any news from Will. When Will had finally return, Hay Lin was looking at her worried. 'Well? Is it the one?'

'Weeelll...' she started, which Hay Lin was about to look sad when Will smiled at her. 'It's the one. C'mon, let's get her.' They then crossed fold, with Hay Lin smiling again for the sudden trick from Will. Yan Lin stayed back to discuss about the things at Atlantia with the king.

Will and the others were in the forest of the world. 'Well, I think we should find the mountains first.' Will then flew up, with Matt carrying Mr. Huggles and Hay Lin with Taranee carried Napolean. They then head towards the mountain.

Irma was running around the cave of the mountain that was almost like a maze. 'Man, can I just at least get some rest first.' Irma said with a grunt. She was getting tired from the running, so she tried to find a place to hide for a while to get some rest. She found a small hole at the ceiling of the cave, so she flew into the hole and hid. She then sat down and look at the hole, she noticed that Cedric was still moving towards the direction she just ran. She was relief at the sight that Cedric won't be able to find yet. She then slept a to get some rest.

**Well, this story will be a bit short, but I will make it longer the next chapter. But anyway, here is a little something to laugh about:**

**Narrator : I would like to invite Lia-Hin to the room. *Audience didn't make any sound***

**Lia-Hin : Thank you.**

**Narrator : So, how do you like the way the story will be?**

**Lia-Hin : I will grab the heart and the water guardian in the end! *Laugh evilly***

**Narrator : Well, that's all folks. *Press button* *Trap door open under Lia-Hin* We will see you in the next chapter.**

**How do you like this dialogue? Too much? Or maybe just for the laughter? You tell me.**


	9. Split Up

**Thanks for the review of the story. I still don't know whether what to say here. So, I will just continue with the story.**

Chapter 8 : Split Up

Will and the others were heading to the cave in the mountains to look for Irma. When they had reached the mountain, they noticed an opening at the top. They went through the opening and noticed some footsteps and a some snake like track in the snow. 'Okay... We know Cedric is hot on her heels. C'mon, they head this way,' Will then went in deeper into the cave with the others following her. They then noticed there weren't anymore snow in the cave, and had found three smaller cave. 'So, I and Taranee will take the middle, Cornelia and Hay Lin, you guys take the right and Matt, you will take Mr. Huggles and Napolean to go to the left side.' they node and head into the cave.

Irma was sleeping soundly when she was woken up suddenly. She then heard some crashing sound. She noticed the ground below her was starting to give way. She then head to the hole to find out what was happening. She was surprised that Cedric found out where she was hiding. She then try to sneak her way out of the hole, but he saw her. 'How did you find me!' Irma asked while getting out of the hole.

'Easy, the stench your wearing.' Cedric then wave his hand infront of his nose. Irma then glare at him while smelling her hand and realised she still had the smell on her.

'That figures, completely forgotten about it.' Irma then shoot a jet of water at Cedric to distract him to make her escaped. She managed to run away from him while he was trying to wipe the water from his face. 'No matter where you run, because I can smell you guardian.' Cedric then followed his smell to find her.

Will and Taranee was walking in the cave looking for Irma with the others splitting up into the other caves. Then they heard some kind of crashing sound nearby. 'What was that?' Will asked looking at the direction the sound came from.

'Don't know, let's find out where it came from.' Taranee then ran deeper into the cave, with Will following her.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Cornelie said while walking down the cave with Hay Lin.

'Oh don't be a baby, we need to find Irma before Cedric do,' Hay Lin then heard something in like a crashing sound deeper into the cave. 'Hey, could that be Irma?' Hay Lin asked.

'I don't like it one bit. I think we better head back.' Hay Lin then grab her arm to stop her from going back.

'C'mon I think it's this way,' Hay Lin then head deeper into the cave while dragging Cornelia.

Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean had found two caves which were separate into two different path. 'Napolean, you will go left with Mr. Huggles while I take right, got it?'

'Don't worry kiddo, when we find her, we'll call you,' Napolean then head into the cave way with Mr Huggles while Matt head the other way. Matt was heading deeper into the cave when he heard something. He then noticed there was another passage way, and figure the sound came from there. So he then enter the passage way to find out where did the sound came from.

Napolean was twitching his ear, 'Hey, kiddo, I think I heard something, let's head deeper into the cave.' Mr. Huggles then node and followed him.

Irma was running for a while, but she was getting tired. 'I am... not... going to... get captured!' Irma was srtuggling to breath while talking. She then reached a placed where the cave now split into 3 ways. She then took the right way, and Cedric took the middle. Irma noticed he wasn't chasing her anymore, so she walk deeper.

The guardians were walking deeper into the cave, not knowing where Irma was or who will find her first. Matt heard something from the inner cave. So he went even deeper while Napolean and Mr Huggles were walking and noticed some footprints on the ground. They followed the footprints to find who does it belong to.  
**(Here is where they will walk around like in a maze, so hang on, caz one of them will find Irma soon)**

Cedric was thinking that he was still chasing Irma, so he keeps on going to catch her. Matt was heading deeper into the cave when he spotted something. 'Irma? Is that you?' the figure came, but it wasn't her, it was Will and Taranee. 'Oh, hey... Matt, happy seeing you here. Did you find Irma?' Will asked.

'No, I though you were,' Matt said, 'C'mon, let's head my way, there's another way,' Matt then head back with Will and Taranee following him.

'So, where's Mr. Huggles and Napolean?' Will asked noticing they weren't with him.

'They took the other way, but they'll find her, I hope.' Matt said while Will was worried a bit about Irma.

When they reach the split up cave, Will then looked at Matt. 'So, which way?' she asked. Matt then head right, with Will and Taranee followed him.

Cornelia and Hay Lin was walking while talking about stuff to keep Cornelia occupied from getting scared. 'And I though Taranee was scared of tight space,' Hay Lin joke. Cornelia just glare at her but suddenly, they heard someone approaching. 'What was that?' Cornelia asked while getting in battle stance.

Napolean and Mr Huggles heard someone was heading their way, 'Get ready kiddo, I think we have company here,' Napolean and Mr Huggles then got ready to battle.

Cedric heard someone in the cave. So he thought it was Irma, so he then hurried to get her. Irma was walking deeper and heard someone was nearby. So she went deeper to figure out who was it.

Napolean and Mr. Huggles noticed a figure in the shadows so they were about to attack. But they just stood and noticed it was someone unexpected. 'Matt, my boy, did you find Irma?' Napolean asked, and noticed Taranee was following him. But Will wasn't with them, she was actually found a another small hole when they were looking for Irma. So she went in without letting Matt and Taranee knew about where she was going.

'No, but I found someone one else.' Matt then realised Will wasn't with them. 'Hey, where's Will' Taranee then realised she was missing.

'Don't know, but I have a feeling she found another passage way,' Taranee then try to contact her with telepathy, but can't seem to.

Cedric wasn't expecting someone else. Cornelia and Hay Lin was attacking him, while he was attacking back and dodging. 'Tell me where is the water guardian,' Cedric said.

'Why should we tell you,' Cornelia said while trying to tie him up with veins. But Cedric managed to break free of the veins tying him. He then got blown off by Hay Lin, while Cornelia was trying to make the ceiling crashed on top of him. Cedric was hanging on to a rock, to avoid being blown off, but he was crushed by the rocks from the ceiling. Cornelia and Hay Lin then gave each other a high five, but it didn't lasted long, Cedric managed to break out from the rocks and attacking them.

Will was walking deeper into the small cave and heard someone was walking nearer to her. She then got ready to shoot a bolt of lightning at the figure in the shadow. But she didn't shoot, instead, she was shocked that finally she had found her. 'Irma! We were worried.' Will then gave Irma a hug. Irma was happy to find her friend, so she sat down to take some rest.

'You know, you guys could have came earlier.' Irma said sarcastically. Will then sat beside her, to let her rest a bit.

'I know, but hey, at least I have finally found you. C'mon, the others will be happy that I found you.' Will then got up and try to get Irma to get up. Irma was so tired that Will had to carry her by her shoulder to get her to move.

Taranee, Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean was waiting for Will to find them when they heard something. 'What was that? Another cave-in?' Taranee asked, Napolean then try to find out where it came from, but he doesn't seem to know.

'Don't know, but can you try to contact Cornelia and Hay Lin?' Matt asked. Taranee node before concentrating to contact them with telepathy, but she just sigh.

'Can't, it seems as though that these rocks were preventing me from contacting them,' Taranee then touch the rock. She noticed it wasn't any ordinary rock, it's like something special, but she can't figure it out.

Irma was having some trouble getting through the hole that Will just crossed. It was a tight space, but she somehow managed to get passed it. She then walk with Will down the cave. 'So, Irma, how are you feeling?' Will asked.

'Being chased the whole day, can't sleep, smell almost like Blunk and can't find a place to hide. Yeah, just fine.' Irma said sarcastically before she stop and put her hand on the wall for some support. Will then try to get her to move by giving her some support too.

'C'mon Irma, we're almost there.' Will then noticed someone was waiting nearby. 'Matt!' he then look at them with the others doing the same. 'Guess who I found!' Matt and Taranee then noticed she found Irma, but not in good condition though. 'Man, you still smelled.' Matt joke, which earned him a spray of water from Irma.

'Maybe we should brought Blunk, since you did smell awful.' Will joke, but Irma just glare at her. Will then set her down to rest before heading towards Taranee. 'So, where did you find her?' Taranee asked.

'I found her in the small tight cave.' Will then look at her, then back at Taranee.

'But I also need to tell you something. The rock around us is blocking my telepathy, I can't get to Cornelia and Hay Lin.' Taranee informed her. Will node before touching the rock.

'But now, we need to find them, they could be in trouble.' Will said. Taranee node before walking towards Napolean. 'Napolean, I need you to get Irma out of here with Mr Huggles. She is very tired. And I think she is asleep.' Taranee noticed she was sleeping.

'No problem brainy, we got things under control. C'mon kid, we got work to do.' Napolean then carried Irma and heading the cave with Mr Huggles following them. Will, Matt and Taranee then tried to find the other guardians.

Meanwhile, back at Atlantia, Yan Lin and the king was discussing about the heart of Aquariat. 'So, you mean the heart was meant for someone with the powers over water and must be a female to wield it? Now that is a wierd rule,' Yan Lin said. The king then told his servant to bring some drinks while they were still drinking.

'I know, but it's been written for decades,' the king said.

'But, I want to know, why did your kingdom can make a powder like that?' Yan Lin asked, which the king sigh.

'Because it was actually from the heart, part of it's powers was in the water from a mystical cave underwater. Only the wielder can find the cave, because the cave must have a key, and the key is the heart.' the king explain. 'One of our ancestor took her heart, she went swimming underwater, but her heart began to glow. She then noticed it was pulling her to a direction. She followed where it wanted to go, and when she noticed a cave, she entered it. Then she noticed a door inside the cave, but it's lock. She noticed a hole that almost look like a heart, so she put it into the hole and the doors open to reveal a flight of stairs going up. When she head up, there weren't any water behind the doors. When she keeps on walking to the top, she noticed some light at the top, she went to check it out and found out it was glowing like the heart colour. So she brought some of the water back to the kingdom and made it into the powder.' the king had finally finished his explanation when the servant brought their drinks.

'I see, so, who have the powder now?' Yan Lin asked while grabbing her drink.

'I have no idea who took it,' the king said.

At the mountain, Cornelia and Hay Lin managed to stun Cedric for a while. They were running from where they came in to get out of the cave. Cedric had regain her conscience later and found that the guardians had left. He screamed out of frustration and tried to chased them down.

Will, Matt and Taranee had arrived at the entrance where they had split up first. They heard some shouting at the left side of the cave and figure it was Cedric. 'Let me guess, Cornelia and Hay Lin are in here running.' Taranee said. They then noticed Cornelia and Hay Lin was running out the cave and crashed into them. 'Ouch! Watch where you going you two,' Will complained. They then got up while Cedric was about to get them. 'Corny! Close the cave!' Cornelia then try to make the arc to crashed down, and in time. They then head out the cave and into the opening. They saw Irma, Napolean and Mr Huggles was waiting for them.

'So, everybody here?' Will said. They node and will opened a fold back to Atlantia. They crossed the fold while Cedric managed to crashed through the cave-in. But he was too late, the fold had closed.

Back at Atlantia, Irma was still asleep. 'Well, I guess that was successful,' Will said.

'Yeah, but let's head back home, I'm kinda tired.' Cornelia said before yawning.

'Not yet, my grandma is still here.' Hay Lin then head to the meeting room where they were waiting for them.

'Let's get some rest here first,' Will said before heading to the meeting room.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was furious at Cedric failure. 'I gave you the chance to grab her! How did you fail so miserably!' he shouted at Cedric.

'I'm sorry, master. But I promise it won't happen again.' Cedric then bow down to him.

'Never mind about your apology, but I will give you one last chance to regain your service to me.' he then left the room. Cedric then got up and walk to his room to think of what his master had just said.

Lia-Hin then took out a book from his shelf. 'I will give you a mission to capture something else for me Cedric. It will be something unique.' the king was looking at a picture of four weird rings with a diamond like on top and a necklace with four diamonds almost identical with the rings diamonds in the middle. 'Caz, I think this won't fail me.' he was laughing at the sight of what will going to happen.

**Sorry for the late update. Too busy doing something else. But I will update it with three chapters if possible. So, will this chapter help me get more people to review this story or not? And here is a little joke.**

**Narrator : I have a special guess today with us. The same guess who visit us. *Audience claps***

**Irma : Thanks, but I'm sooo *yawn* tired. Also, I am made at *yawn* the person who wrote about why I always in trouble with evil.**

**Narrator : Well, *yawn* let's just say your special. Though you still stink, *being glared by Irma* , the next chapter will be awesome. *Water bubble drop on him***

**Could someone tell me whether is this too much. Caz I kinda curious if this is kinda funny or not.**


	10. Rings And Necklace

**What do you think? A starting dialogue or an ending dialogue? Tell me. But back to the story, hope you like this story, caz I'm sure you will like it. Okay, now back to the story.**

Chapter 9 : Rings And Necklace

The girls were back in Heatherfield. They went back home, with Matt carrying Irma to her house and noticed that her parents weren't home. So he then use the key from Irma's pocket to unlock the door and head inside. He then took her to her bedroom and set her on her bed. She then left her house and making sure her front door was lock. He then put the key under a flower pot and left a note by by the door. He then head for home, thinking about how was life be without Will. The other girls had to explain to their parents about why they were late coming home. They managed to make the best excused, which their parents let them go.

'Man, that was close,' Will sigh when she was entering her bedroom. Susan was a little upset of her sudden excused, but she let her go, for once. Will then got to the bathroom to washed up and head to bed to get some sleep. The other girls did the same, they went to sleep not worrying of what will happen tomorrow.

The next morning, Irma's alarm clock was ringing. She then woke up and off it before heading to her bathroom. She then noticed that she was still in her yesterday clothes, so she quickly took a bathe and changed before heading down to have her breakfast. She was quite happy that she doesn't need to hear her brother annoyance. After she finished her breakfast, she then took her bag and look at the clock, it was 7.05 a.m.. _'Ugh. Woke up too early.'_ Irma thought, but she just head to the school and wondering why she woke up that early. Then she remembered, she felt asleep when her friends had found her. She was happy that she had friends like them.

She was heading into the school when she noticed something was wrong, _'Where are the other students,'_ Irma wonder. Then she noticed Ms. Knickerbocker was at the entrance of the school. 'Ms. Lair, today school's close. Someone broke the power circuit for the school, so there won't be any power for a few days.' Irma was delighted at the news. She then head straight back home and thought about what to do today. She then wonder what will her friends will do too, will they spend time together, or will they go out with their boyfriends leaving her out. Maybe she can spend some time walking around the city, she thought.

Will was walking to the school, since her mom went out early. She then noticed Irma was walking towards her, with a smile that she realised something happened. 'Irma! What are you doing here?' Will asked, snapping Irma's mind back to reality.

'Huh... Oh, just thinking about what to do today,' Irma said.

'Why, don't we have school?' Will asked looking puzzled.

'School's cancel for a few days,' Will was so shocked, that she almost fainted.

'Are you serious? Tell me am I dreaming.' Will said. Irma then took her arm and head to her home.

'I am Will. So, I can spend the remaining days before my parents came home,' Irma then open the door while pulling Will in. Then the house phone was ringing so she answered it. It was her dad, 'Irma, it seems that we will have to spend a few more days at your grandparents house, it seems there was a bridge had been close down due to sudden accident at the lake. So hope you will be safe, bye honey,' Tom then cut the called while Irma drop the receiver after her dad finish the call. She was stunned that today, she will have a lot of alone time, together with friends. 'Ehmm.. Earth to Irma, are you there?' Will then wave her hand in front of her eyes. Then Irma hold both of Will's shoulder, 'I'm so super excited.' Irma said while letting Will go.

'Why? What's wrong?' Will asked while rubbing both of her shoulders.

'My parents had to stay even longer, meaning I will have more of my alone time with you guys.' Irma said, which Will was opening her mouth.

'Are you dead serious? Caz if you are, that means we could have some sleepover at your house.' Will then grab her phone to called her mom about the school problems.

Taranee and Cornelia was heading to school when they noticed Hay Lin was extra cheery today. She was heading the opposite way to the school, 'Hay Lin, where are you going?' Cornelia asked. Hay Lin then hold her hands and dance around.

'Today, the school will be close for a few days,' Hay Lin then let go of Cornelia's hands and was heading to the Silver Dragon. Taranee and Cornelia just stared at her and their mouth were open. They then look at the school which was nearby and noticed some vans of electricians. Cornelia then head to the school to see what was going on. She saw Ms. Knickerbocker was talking to the electricians about their school problems. Then she head back to Taranee to tell her about the school problems. 'So, Hay Lin was right. And there goes my last night study,' Taranee sigh and head home. Cornelia took out her phone to call Will and Irma about the school. She called Irma's house phone first, knowing she would woke up really late. When the person took the called, she wasn't expecting it to be someone else. 'Will? your at her house?' Cornelia asked while heading home.

'Yeah, what should we do today? And can you come by to Irma's house? Her parents won't be home for a few days.' Cornelia was actually speechless. 'Not you too. Hello... Earth to Corny...' Will called out, but she didn't answered. Will then thought a way to snap her out of speechless. 'Fine, I will tell Irma about your darkest secret.' Will said, which Cornelia snap back to reality.

'Oh no you don't. You don't even... Hey, what kind of dark secret?' Cornelia asked. She then heard Will and Irma was laughing.

'I knew that will work, anyway, are you coming to Irma's house?' Will asked her again.

'Sure, but first, I need to head home and tell my parents about the school cancellation.' she then cut the called before heading to her apartment.

Hay Lin was heading inside the restaurant and was telling her parents about the school being canceled. She then head to her bedroom and grab her cell to call to the other girls. She called Irma first, since she was her best friend. 'Irma, guess what?' Hay Lin asked when Irma took the called.

'Today school closed and wondering what to do next?' Irma said sarcastically.

'Yeah, how'd you guess?'

'Easy, I went there early today. Surprise?' Irma said with a smirk.

'Yeah, so can I come by?'

'Sure, the more the better.'

'I'll be happy to' Hay Lin then cut the called and head out of her bedroom. She told her parents that she was heading to Irma's house before leaving the Silver Dragon.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was observing the guardians. 'You done well Cedric.' he thanked him. 'Not only you have manage to destroy the power sourced of their school and the bridge to prevent her parents to return home.' Cedric was happy that his master was congratulating him.

'What you want me to do massster,' Cedric bow down to him.

'I would like you to do me a mission.' he then showed him a picture of the four rings and the necklace. 'I want you to get these for me.' Cedric then took the paper and Lia-Hin opened a fold for him to cross.

Cedric noticed it was a different world, but he didn't care. He then searched for the things his master wanted to get. He head into the cave noticing it had some writing at the wall.

Cornelia was heading to Irma's house, since the school had been cancelled. When she ran into a corner, she bump into Matt and they both fell down. 'Matt, what are you doing here?' she asked before getting up and dusting herself off.

'I was looking for Will, and you?' Matt asked.

'Heading to Irma's house, and Will is there too. C'mon, let's head there,' Matt node and followed her.

Taranee was busy doing her revision when the phone began to chirp. She then answered it and heard it was Will. 'Will, where are you?' Taranee asked, not knowing what to do now.

'At Irma's house, why don't you come by?' Will said. Taranee was delighted to head to the house.

'Sure, I be right there in ten minutes.' she then cut the called, and closed her books. She then head down stairs to tell her mom about heading to Irma's house. Her mom let's her go, so she then hurry get her coat and head to Irma's house.

At the Lair's house, Irma was busy baking some cookies with Will. 'Will, pass me some chocolate chips,' Will then passed her the ingredient. Then the door bell rang, so Will answered it. It was Hay Lin who rang it, 'Hey Will, so, what are you guys doing?' she asked while heading into the house.

'Oh, just some baking. Wanna help?' Will asked while heading into the kitchen.

'Sure, I love to have some of those leftovers cream,' Hay Lin joke and followed her in. Then, the bell rang again, so Irma answered it this time. When she opened, it was Cornelia and Matt. 'Is this the right house?' Cornelia joke. They then entered the house and noticed Hay Lin and Will was in the kitchen. 'Hey Will, Hay Lin, so busy doing stuff in the kitchen?' Matt asked.

'We are baking some cookies. Matt, can you pass me some flour over the counter?' Will was busy stirring the chocolate syrup while Hay Lin was adding some sugar into the mixture.

'Sure,' Matt then took the packet of flour and hand it to Will.

'So, Corny, why is your so mess up?' Irma asked sarcastically.

'What?' Cornelia looked at her blankly. She then look into the mirror and scream at the sight of her mess up hair. She then grab a hairbrush and brush her hair back to normal.

'This is why I never have long hair,' Irma said sarcastically. She then earn a glare from Cornelia, so she just turn her back to Corny.

'Is it Andrew Hornby?' Cornelia said with a smirk. Irma eyes were widely open once she said it.

'I have no idea what your talking about,' Irma snap back. Then the door bell rang, 'And save by the bell,' Irma then head to the door and opened it. It was Taranee who came, 'Oh look, the last ingredient to the perfect team,' Irma joke. Taranee then entered the house.

'So, what are you guys doing here anyway?' Taranee asked while putting her coat on the hanger.

'Baking!' Will shout, 'Gossip!" Cornelia said, 'Boys' Hay Lin shout. They then laugh about their sudden idea.

Cedric had found the things his master wanted to find. Then, the fold open beside him, so he crossed the fold. He then entered the lair and noticed Lia-Hin was sitting on his chair. 'I have the rings and the necklace you wanted.' Cedric then hand him the objects.

'Thank you Cedric, now leave, I will call you when it's time.' Cedric then left, which Lia-Hin then examined the rings and the necklace. 'Soon, this will be my way to get her,' he then called out Miranda. 'I want you to head to Earth and use this potion. It can let you transform into anyone you wanted for an hour. I want you to give the four guardians this rings, the guardians that must have this is, the leader, fire, earth and air.' Miranda then took the rings and the potion. Then the king open a fold for her to go to Earth. After he closed it, he then laugh evilly.

Miranda was in an alley and noticed it was morning. So she transformed into her human form, then she drank the potion. She transform into Matt, knowing that he's Will boyfriend. She then head to Will's apartment.

The girls and Matt were busy baking cookies, 'So, what should we do next?' Hay Lin asked while putting the cookies into the hot oven.

'How bout talking about gossip?' Cornelia suggest. Irma just stick her tongue out, which Cornelia cross her arms with a grunt.

'Let's play a game,' Irma then took out a game console.

'Nice, so what s... Hey, since when did you get a game console?' Will asked while looking at the book of recipe.

'Since last year, so what should we play first?' Irma asked. They then hurried finishing baking the cookies to get the game console ready. 'Me first, my game,' Irma said sarcastically.

Miranda had reached Will's apartment, so she knock on the door. But no one answered, so she figure they went to somewhere. She then head to the Lair's house, figure that they would probably spend there. When she check the hallway was clear, she then transform into a postman. She then head to the Lair's house.

It was noon when the girls and Matt was playing Irma's game console. They were having fun when the oven rang, signalling that the cookies was done. 'I'll get it,' Will then head into the kitchen and took out the bake cookies. She then placed them on the table to let it cool. When she returned to the living room, the door bell rang, so she answered it. 'Good morning, I have some special mail.' Will then took a box from the postman. 'Thanks,' Will then closed the door and open the box. She was shocked to see four rings that were beautiful.

'Who's that?' Irma shout. She was playing with Matt this time. Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin then got up and head towards Will.

'Hey, check this out, four rings, each one with different colours. And look, there's a note' Will then read the note to the girls. 'It says that each ring was for the guardians from the king of Atlantia. My servant hand this to what you call, a postman, to hand it to you. Since the water guardian got a heart, so this four rings will be yours.' Will then closed the note and look at then rings

Will then took the red colour diamond ring and wore on her finger. Cornelia took the green ring, Taranee took the red and Hay Lin took the silver ring. They wore the rings.

'It's so beautiful,' Cornelia said while looking at the ring. Then, suddenly, the rings began to glow. 'Hey, what the...' Cornelia didn't finish when the ring suddenly glowed into their colours. When the light had finally fade, the girls was on the floor. Irma and Matt didn't heard anything from them, so they continued to finish their game.

When the girls had finally got up, they look like zombies. But inside the rings, Will and the others were trapped inside the rings.

At the lair, the diamonds on the necklace began to glow. Then, Lia-Hin wore the necklace and the rings on the guardians began to glow and then fade. 'Yes master, we will obey you,' Will said.

'My first phase is complete, now for the second phase,' Lia-Hin then laugh evilly, while Irma was still playing the game with Matt.

**Sorry for the late update, I have got a bit of internet problem. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter as fast as possible. Here is a little something:**

**Narrator : So, the story will be getting more complicated. But our friend here will tell you about it. *Matt entered***

**Matt : I say, those games on Irma's game console was awesome. The girls was busy doing something which I don't know.**

**Narrator : Okay... So that was a failure.**

**Matt : What do you mean a failure?**

**Narrator : Since you won't be clear. I prefer to call Cedric to tell me about it.**

**Cedric : I have no comments. But I will want some payback first. *Heading straight for Matt* *Matt transform into Shagon* *Battle commence***

**Narrator : Well, I think that's all. The next chapter is going to be awedome. *Running out of the room***

**Like it? Or maybe this should go to the beginning of the story. Tell me about it.**


	11. Friends Or Foes

**Since I haven't manage to make three chapters yesterday, I might as well do it today. So the stor will be continued with this.**

Chapter 10 : Friends Or Foes

Irma was heading into the kitchen when she spotted her friends were standing by the entrance of the house. 'What are you guys doing here?' Irma asked. She then head into the kitchen and grab a bowl to put the cookies into it. She then head back into the living room, without noticing anything about Will and the others.

Inside **Will's** ring, Will was shouting to Irma. 'Irma! Help! We are trap inside the ring!' she was banging the diamond but she didn't seem to attract anyone. **Will** then head into the living room with the others. They then sat on the sofa next to Irma and Matt. They were still battling out in the game while having some cookies. 'Hey Will, want some cookies?' Irma asked without taking her eyes out from the screen.

'No thanks Irma, I can just watch.' **Will **said while watching Irma closely.

In the lair, Lia-Hin was happy that his plan will work out soon, but he has to be patient though. 'I wil have the heart by two days,' the king said while looking at the screen. She was observing his servants that was the guardians, which he turn them into his slaves.

Irma and Matt had finally finished the game and was putting away the game console. They then turn on the channel and watch some shows. 'So, **Will**, do you think we will head outside and go for a walk or stay here to watch television?' Irma asked while eating some cookies, with Matt trying to grab some.

'We stay here, that way we could watch yo...' Irma was looking at her when she didn't finish her sentence. '... your... your favourite show on t.v.' **Will **said, which Irma shrug and kept on watching. They were watching some random channels, while Irma made some jokes if they felt bored.

During evening, Matt was getting up and was about to leave. 'Bye girls, see you tomorrow.' with that, he left the house. 'So guys, wanna have a three days sleepover?' Irma asked while turning the t.v. off.

'Sure, that way we don't have to skip seeing yo...' **Taranee** almost said something which Irma glare at her, '.. you... you enjoying the day without parents staying you.' Irma then head into the kitchen to wash the dishes and the kitchen utensils.

'When do we get her to our master?' **Cornelia **asked **Will**.

'Soon, but not today,' **Will **then took out her phone and called her mom, telling her that she will had a sleepover with Irma for three days. The others did the same and head home to get ready to have a sleepover with Irma, with having to keep an eye on her for their master.

'So, guys, should we...' Irma then noticed her friends weren't in her living room. 'Well, I think they were so excited, they went home to get ready to have a sleepover with me, I hope.' Irma then go upstairs to bathe. She went into her bedroom to get her towel and some clothes before heading to her bathroom.

Lia-Hin was enjoying the guardians were following his orders. 'I want you guardians to make sure she won't get out of your sight,' Lia-Hin shout at his necklace. The guardians node and took their sleeping bags and stuff before heading back to Irma's house.

Will was trying to figure a way to communicate with the others, but somehow can't. 'C'mon, Taranee, can you try to get us connected.' when Will was about to give up hope, she heard some voice in her head. 'So, you just what? Give up hope?' Will was surprised by the voice that sounded so clear.

'Taranee, where are you?' Will then noticed they were talking telepathy.

'Inside the ring, don't know what just happen. But I just hope Irma can somehow get us out of here.'

'Tell her that yourself. Have you forgotten, her brain is like a child.' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Cornelia!' the girls shouted back. 'But how come when we talk, we don't with our minds, but like normal,' Will said.

'Don't know, but let me try to get to Irma,' Taranee then concentrate to get Irma, but she jsut sigh and noticed something was wrong. 'Guys, bad news, I can't seem to get her and I think we don't have powers in here,' after Taranee explained, the others were shocked.

'So, we can't get out of here?' Hay Lin said, knowing that show won't be seeing her friend today.

'Maybe not, but I think Irma might get us out,' Taranee said, which lighten hope for the others.

'So, we just need to wait for the time being, right?' Will asked.

'Unfortunately, yes. But let's keep our hopes up,' Taranee then noticed that she can saw outside the diamonds. 'And let's see what happen on the outside,' the other girls then watch outside.

Irma was in her bathtub for haf an hour already. She was wondering whether her friends will be coming for her sleepover. She was about to let the water cool her down when the door bell rang. She then hurry getting out of water and wore the towel. She then used her magic and dried her body before wearing her clothes. She then hurried down the stairs and opened the door. She was happy that her friends was going to have a sleepover with her. 'So I'm right after all.' Irma then open the door bigger to let them in.

'Happy about what?' **Cornelia **asked.

'Never mind, let's head to my bedroom to let you guys to put your bags,' she then lead them to her bedroom. The girls then put down their bags near Irma's bed and head back down into the kitchen. Irma was starting to make some lasagne while **Will** made some drinks for them.

Inside Hay Lin's ring, she was watching what was happening. She was wondering what will happen if Irma didn't know that they were trap inside the ring. 'I want to shout to Irma about us trap inside this ring.' Hay Lin said.

'I know what you mean, but we can't do anything. We just need to wait,' Will said while struggling to hold her tears.

'I just hope she will expect something was wrong about as soon as possible.' Taranee said. She was feeling sorry for Hay Lin though, knowing that they were best friends before she even knew her.

Irma was busy making lasagne while the other girls was in the living room, discussing about their master plan. 'So, on that say, we will try to force her to give us the heart. Then we will try to obliterate her,' **Will **said. The other girls node before Irma called out to them. 'Dinner is ready! Come and get it! Man, am I dying to say that,' Irma said with a smirk before putting the plate of lasagne onto the table.

'Oh, I wanted to say it with you too, Irma,' Hay Lin was about to cry on hearing that Irma still doesn't know that the real her was trap in the ring.

They were having their dinner when Irma was talking about the gossip about the school. They were laughing and having sometime together, which Will was watching in sadness. 'That should be us, but why did it have to come to this,' Will then try to laugh at the joke, which were funny. She noticed that her hope wasn't gone to waste. 'Irma, I hope you get us out,' Will then look out the ring.

After they had finished their dinner, the girls was talking about gossip and boys stuff. When Irma went to the bathroom, the other girls was talking about their master plan. But when she returned, they went back to talking about gossip. Irma noticed that it was getting late. 'Time for bed, caz tomorrow, we will have sometime together.' they then head up to her bedroom. Irma went onto her bed while the others was sleeping in their sleeping bags. **Will** and the others was looking at Irma before they go to sleep.

The next morning, Irma was the first to wake up. She noticed that the others haven't woken up. Then she noticed on their fingers, some kind of ring. She had a closer look and noticed it was an ordinary ring. But she didn't noticed that her true friends were inside, because the fog prevents her from seeing her friends. Will noticed she was looking at her ring, so she tried to called out to her. 'Irma! It's me, Will!' but Irma just walk out her bedroom. 'I think she didn't see me,' Will was upset that she had a chance to get Irma to noticed her, but she can't

'Don't be mad Will,' a voice said. Will was looking around to find out where did the sound came from.

'Who are you! What do you want!' Will shouted out, with the others woken up from their sleep.

'Will, what are you shouting at?' Cornelia asked.

'To me.' the voiced said, which started the girls. 'I trap you guardians inside the ring because you were in my way. But since your her friends, I think it might be the best if I turn her friends against her. And the reason she can't see you is because I created a spell which only the wielder of the heart of Aquariat can't see you,' the voiced said.

'Tell us, you are you and why did you want Irma!' Will shouted, she was getting angry at the person who was talking to them.

'You knew who I am guardians, we met before. And you know why I want the water guardian,' Will then remembered who it was.

'Show yourself, Lia-Hin!' Will called out, which he just laugh.

'I don't have to, because you will be seeing me real soon.' he then laugh again, which sends chills behind Taranee's spine.

'What should we do Will?' Cornelia asked.

'Now we wait,' Will then look back out the rind and noticed her ring was moving down the stairs.

Irma was getting ready for breakfast, she then noticed the other girls was heading down the stairs. 'Morning guys,' she called out. 'Morning Irma,' the others said together, which Irma was starting to suspect something was wrong, but she just continued to eat her breakfast. The others was helping themselves for breakfast, which she noticed Cornelia's hair is a bit messed up. When she look into the mirror, she didn't care, which Irma noticed that would get some screaming out of her, but it didn't. She then wonder what happen to her friends, but she wasn't sure, so she she just act normal.

They had their breakfast and were heading out the house. They then head to the mall for some window shopping and proper shopping. Irma was keeping a closed eye on her friends. When they turn a corner, Irma almost bump into Matt. 'Well, hello ladies,' Matt said in almost a gentleman tone.

'Hi Matt,' Irma said, but noticed Will wasn't reacting to anything to Matt. She was getting more and more suspicious of her friends behaviour.

'Where you guys going?' Matt asked while rubbing his head.

'To the mall, wanna come?' Irma asked, but noticed Taranee look a bit angry when she asked him.

'Sure, since today I don't have anything to do,' they then head to the mall together. Irma also noticed Hay Lin wasn't cheery on a day like this. _'What's going on with them.'_ Irma thought. She then act as her usual self to prevent any suspicious from the others.

Once they reached the mall, they head to the coffee shop. They ordered some of their favourite drinks and sat down by the window. Irma was looking at her friends, noticing that they also had some kind of black marks under their eyes, but she can't seem to know what was it. 'Irma, what's wrong?' Matt asked her sudden, which started her.

'Nothing, say, would you help me out for a bit?' Irma asked Matt.

'Yeah, sure. What is it?' Irma the got up and drag him to the pillar to hide from the girls.

'Matt, something is wrong with them. It's like their zombies or something else.' they then look at the girls, which Matt shoock his head. They then hid back behind the pillar.

'I think your right, but we'll see what happen next,' Matt then head back to his seat with Irma sight before following him.

After they finished their coffee, they walked around the mall looking at the stuff which gross Matt out. They were in the mall for almost five hours when Irma said it's time to go home. On their way home, Matt had suggest some ice cream nearby, so they went for it.

In the ice cream shop, Matt ordered some triple scoop chocolate with some sprinkles and chocolate syrup. He then took it to the table which the girls sat. Irma was the only person who dig into the ice cream, but the others was looking at each other. 'C'mon guys, have some.' **Will **then took her spoon and ate some ice cream. It was delicious, so she had more while the others was looking at her, except Matt and Irma. They realised that they were right, because Matt knew Will won't ate like Irma did. 'Tell me where is the real Will,' Irma said, which **Will** look at her.

'What are you talking about? It's me,' she said, but Irma just glare at her.

'Your lying, I know Will won't eat ice cream like that, so tell me, where is she.' Irma then got up and hit the table. The heart and the necklace was jingling around her neck, which **Will** look at it, with the others. She node to them to signal them it's time for plan B.

'Fine, let's go to the back and I will tell you everything,' **Will** then got up and head out the shop with the others. Irma and Matt was looking at each other before following them. In the alley, Will and the others were waiting for them. 'Matt, I think it's their ring, look!' Irma point at their rings, which were glowing.

'So, you want to find out what happen to your Will? Here, I'll show you!' **Will** then took out the heart, which Irma was getting worried. 'Guardians Unite!' they then transform into their guardians form, with Matt transforming into his Shagon form.

'Now tell me where she is!' Irma shout.

'Here,' **Will** then showed her the ring, which the spell around it had disappear and had revealed the real Will was inside the ring trapped. She also noticed that the others were also the same.

'Matt, we need to get out of here, we don't want anybody to know about our secret,' Irma then open a fold with her heart, she then crossed the fold with Matt following her. **Will** and the others then followed them. On the other side, they were in Merridian, so Irma and Matt got in battle stance while the others did the same. Will Irma get her friends out of the rings?

**I have nothing to say here, except that I ran out of ideas for the dialogue. So I would thank those readers who read this chapter and story. And please review it.**


	12. The Hard Battle

**Thanks for Lexvan for the suggestion and the review. I will now continue with the story since I got nothing to say here.**

Chapter 11 : The Hard Battle

'**Will**! We don't have to fight each other,' Matt said. But she didn't responded to him. She then sent a bolt of lightning at Matt, which he dodge it.

'Matt! They are under some kind of mind control.' Irma called out. She then blocked a fireball from **Taranee**. She then shoot a jet of water at **Taranee**, but she dodge it.

Inside **Will's** ring, Will was watching the battle between them and Matt. 'Taranee, do you think they will find a way to get us out?' Will asked.

'Maybe, but I can't say. We just have to wait,' Taranee was watching the battle too, but with she was feeling a bit awkward.

Irma was blocking and dodging both **Cornelia** and **Taranee** attacks. Matt was attacking **Will **and **Hay Lin**. He was flying upwards into the sky, which **Hay Lin **followed him. Irma then spray a jet of water at **Cornelia**, hitting her. In the ring, Cornelia fell to the ground and was touching his arm. 'That hurts.' she then realised that they were still connected to their bodies through pain. 'Guys!' she called out.

'What's the matter Corny?' Will responded.

'It looks like we are connected with our body somehow,' she stated.

'How?'

'Well, I kinda fell some pain when Irma hit me with her water.'

'So, you're telling me that we can feel pain when we get hit?'

'Yeah, looks that way,' Cornelia say with a grunt

'We better hope they will get us out fast,' Will said.

Irma was shooting water at **Taranee**, which she hit her. In the ring, Taranee was closing her eyes from the attack. 'Corny was right. I can feel the pain when Irma water hit me,' she said.

'We need to tell them to stop attacking us,' Cornelia said

'But how, we don't have power here,' Will answered.

'We need to try.'

'We did try for a few times already before they started.' Taranee said.

'So, you're telling me that we have to endure the pain?!' Cornelia almost shouted

'Looks like it.' Will stated.

Back at the battle, Matt was shooting rays from his eyes. He was aiming at **Hay Lin**, but she keeps on dodging it. He keeps on attacking her, and suddenly, one of his ray hit the ring. Then a silver light was engulfing her. After a few minutes, the light had fade, and Matt noticed she was holding her head and wasn't attacking him. When Hay Lin opened her eyes, she realised she wasn't inside the ring anymore. She noticed Matt above him, so she called out. 'Matt!' he was surprised that she called him, 'It's me, Hay Lin.' he then flew beside her.

'Hay Lin, your back. But how?' he then noticed the ring on her finger had disappear.

'I think the ring we wore was traping us inside.'

'And if we destroy it, they will be free' Matt then noticed Irma need some help. 'Hay Lin, you go and help Irma while I try to destroy Will's ring.' Hay Lin node and went to help Irma. Matt then noticed **Will** was heading straight for him.

Irma was blocking **Taranee's** attack, but she didn't saw a boulder heading straight for her from behind. She noticed it but she didn't have time to move. When it was about to hit her, a gust of strong wind was blowing the boulder away from Irma. When she saw who it was, she was happy. 'Hay Lin!' Irma called out.

'Hey,' she then dodge a fireball while heading to Irma. 'I think I know how to get them back to their body. We need to destroy the ring.' Irma noticed the ring on Hay Lin's finger was gone.

'So, let's get going then. I will take Corny and you take Taranee.' Hay Lin node and head towards **Taranee** while Irma was spraying a jet of water **Cornelia**. It hit her quite hard, sending her hurtling towards the ground, impacting it. In the ring, Cornelia was trying to hold on from the impacted she felt. She groan and still try to watch the battle.

Matt was trying his best to get the ring off of **Will**, but he can't get closed enough. He then try to shoot it with his ray, but she keeps on dodging his attack. **Will **then shot a lightning bolt at Matt, but he dodge it. He then saaw a chance to destroy the ring, so he tried to shoot again. This time, it hit the ring and a pink colour light was shining. When the light had fade, he noticed Will was holding her head. When she open her eyes, she saw Matt was heading straight into her. 'Matt, thanks.' Will called out before they get into a hug.

'No problem, let's help the others,' Matt said before heading towards Hay Lin. But he noticed that she was handling Taranee well. Hay Lin had managed to destroy the ring on Taranee's finger then a red colour light was surrounding her. When the light had fade, Taranee was looking around, noticing that she was free from the ring. 'Hay Lin, thanks for helping me out of the ring.' Taranee then noticed a boulder was thrown behind Hay Lin. She then grab her arm and head downwards to the ground. Matt and Will then followed them.

When they were on the ground, they noticed Irma was shooting a jet of crystal water this time. 'I hope Irma don't get too cocky with her powers,' Taranee stated.

'What did you mean?' Matt asked from behind them. Taranee and Hay Lin then noticed Matt and Will was behind them.

'We can actually feel your blows of attack inside the ring,' Taranee said.

'What!' Matt then noticed a jet of water crystal had hit Cornelia quite hard.

Irma was shooting a jet of crystal water at Cornelia, but she overdid it. She hit Cornelia too hard, sending her towards the ground. When she impacted the ground, the ring had destroy. Then green light was coming out of the ring, engulfing her in the light. When the light had fade, Irma went to check it out. She land beside her and noticed she wasn't conscience. 'Ermm... Okay, this isn't good,' she said while noticing the ring had disappear.

Then, the others had arrived where Cornelia had landed. They noticed Irma was beside her, and they figure something bad had happened. 'Irma, don't tell me you hit her too hard.' Will stated.

'Well, kinda.' Irma said. The others noticed some bruises on her arm and legs. Irma also told them that she was unconscious Will then hurried open a fold to Kandrakar and Matt carried Cornelia. They then crossed the fold and they land in the hall. Will saw the Oracle was standing nearby, 'Oracle, Cornelia is...'

'Injured, I know. Quick, take her to the healing chamber. But I would like to talk to the water guardian,' they then hurried to the camber while Irma stayed back. 'Guardian, I know you hurt one of your friend.' he started.

'I didn't mean to, I... I just...' Irma was struggling to know what to say.

'I know, but you need to be more responsible of your powers. With the heart you wield and the extra powers, you must be careful around you,' the Oracle said.

'I know. But I still want to find out why did someone wanted to get me so badly.'

'That I cannot answer.'

'But can you find out who wanted to get me?'

'Sorry guardian, but I can't interfere with fate.'

'Oh,' Irma then though about who wanted him so badly. 'Can I... be left alone?' Irma asked.

'Yes guardian. I will check on your friend.' the Oracle then left the hall, leaving Irma alone. She was feeling upset of hurting her friend and wanted to find out who. When she look at the heart, she just remembered who it was, with the power over water and who knew her and her friends. But she wasn't sure was it him or not.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was furious. 'I was so close! Every time I almost got her, something else had to disrupt my plan!' he then hit slam the table with frustration. Cedric then entered, wondering what is all that noise. 'What's wrong master.' he asked. Lia-Hin noticed it was him who asked so he relaxed a bit.

'My plan had failed me again.' Lia-Hin then head back to his chair and sat down.

'I'm sssorry to hear that, but...'

'But what?'

'Can I suggest a plan for you?'

'If it mean that I might get the heart, yes.'

Cedric was explaining about his idea, which Lia-Hin was getting happy. He then let Cedric commence his plan in time, but they will wait for now.

Back at Kandrakar, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt was waiting for any news about Cornelia recovering. When the doors were open, Luba appeared from the doors. 'I can tell you that your friend is fine. She will recover in a few minutes. You may go and see her if you like,' she then left, leaving the others relief that Cornelia will be all right.

'So, who will go in first?' Will asked.

'The leader first,' Matt joke.

Will look at him before heading into the healing chamber. They noticed Cornelia was still asleep, so they wonder how she was doing. 'I think I will find Irma,' Hay Lin said before leaving the chamber.

When she was heading to the hall, the Oracle was standing at the door, which was closed. 'Sorry guardian, but your friend will want to be left alone for a while.' the Oracle said.

'So can I just wait here for her?' Hay Lin asked.

'You may,' Hay Lin then wait by the door with the Oracle.

In the hall, Irma was leaning against a pillar and facing outside. She was watching the sky, wondering things about where is he. Then, Yan Lin entered the hall, which she later head towards her. 'Irma, what are you doing here alone?' she asked.

'Just thinking about stuff.' Irma answered. She wanted to tell her she wanted to be left alone, but she knew that she can comfort her.

'Oh, Cornelia has waken up. She is feeling fine, but she won't be happy about who hit her,' Irma then giggle a little about seeing Corny's face when she finds out it was her.

'Thanks for telling me.'

'The others are coming here, they want to head home,' Yan Lin said, which Irma was happy that it they will be spending together for real this time.

'Sure, but I have one question. How did you get here?'

'Ah, that's my secret.' Yan Lin said with a smile, which Irma smile with her.

'Well, I better open a fold first.' with that, Irma then open a fold to Heatherfield and wait for the others. When the others entered, they said goodbyes to Yan Lin before crossing the fold.

At Heatherfield, the girls and Matt were in Irma's house. When they look out the window, they noticed it was evening, so Matt left while the girls were getting ready for dinner and to bathe. 'I will be heading into the bathroom first!' Irma called out.

'Since when!' Cornelia answered back.

'Since now.' Irma then hurried to get her towel and clothes before heading into the bathroom.

'I call dips on what to eat for dinner!" Will called out.

'Hey, no fair!' Hay Lin shout.

Will and Hay Lin then got ready for the dinner while Cornelia and Taranee was watching television. Irma was in the bathtub, playing around with water. She was happy that they forget about what had happen and had fun right now. She wanted to stay in the tub for an hour, but she instead spend about half an hour. When she dried off and wore her clothes, she then head downstairs into the kitchen. She saw Will and Hay Lin was finishing their dinner.

Irma then head to the dining room with Cornelia and Taranee coming in. When Will and Hay Lin had brought the dinner, they were surprised at what to eat. It was mash potato with some chicken meat. They ate and told each other gossip.

Lia-Hin was watching them, eating and talking, having fun. He watch Irma closely, wondering whether Cedric's plan will work. If it doesn't work, he would blame him, but for now, they will wait. 'Soon, the plan will work.' he then left the room.

**This chapter was quite hard for me, so I hope you like it. If there are any more ideas for this chapter, then tell me. But the next chapter, I can handle it. Thanks**


	13. Robberies

**Man, the previous chapter had me thinking, but now I can continue with a new chapter here. So let the story continue:**

Chapter 12 : Robberies

Irma and the girls were heading to the park for picninc. 'Make sure all of the food is in there, and no eating before we reach the park.' Will said. Irma was carrying the basket, since the girls were having a sleepover at her house, so she had to carry her picnic basket.

'If I can bear it. Man, this basket weights a tonne!' Irma complained.

'We're almost there,' Hay Lin said. They then walk across the street and into the park. They walk around to find the perfect spot for them. They found a shade under a tree with a nice view of the park. Irma then put the basket on the ground and lay beside it. 'Next time, remember to bring Matt along,' she said. Will then noticed Matt was walking around at the park. When he noticed Will, he then ran towards them.

'What a coincidence. I was heading to your house,' Matt said while holding Will's hands.

'See! We should had wait for a few more minutes,' Irma complain which the others look at her.

'What was she talking about?' Matt asked while he sat beside Will.

'Oh, nothing. Anyway, wanna join us for lunch?' Will asked before Irma took out the icnic blanket and Hay Lin taking out the plates.

'Sure, since I haven't had any meal yet,' Matt stomach began to growl, which Will giggled.

'Finally, now to dig in,' Irma said before getting the food out from the basket. She was about to eat one of the sandwich when Cornelia glare her not to. Irma then put the sandwich onto the plate which Cornelia smirk.

'Okay, everything set, let's eat.' Hay Lin said. Will and Matt then joined them while Irma tried her best to eat any of the food.

They were having their lunch, having fun, talked about gossip and not worrying about anything. Irma then remembered she had to do something. 'Guys, I need to head home first. My dod told me to get home by three cause one of his friend will be handing him some kind of parcel.' Irma then got up before grabbing a sandwich.

'Bye Irma, we'll be there by five,' Hay Lin said before Irma left for home.

Lia-Hin was observing the guardians. He then noticed Irma was heading home, so he called out to Cedric. 'Cedric, it's time.' he said while he open a fold to Heatherfield. Cedric then transform into his human form before crossing the fold and found himself outside his bookshop. But he didn't entered the bookshop, instead he was heading somewhere else.

Irma was walking back to her house, wondering who will be coming later. Once she reached her door, she unlock it and head inside. She then lock the door and head to the kitchen to grab some snack.

Cedric was heading into a cave. While he was walking halfway, he spotted two black cars and a black van. When he walked even closer, a group of gangsters was surrounding him. 'What do you want here mister,' one of the gangster asked.

'I would like you to do a favour for me,' Cedric said, which a figure then appeared from the shadows.

'What kind of favour?' he asked.

'Have you ever a rob a policeman house before?' the gangster were looking at each other.

'You request was tempting mister, but we would try,' he said.

'There is this house where the family had left for some kind of vacation. And they left their daughter at home alone,' Cedric then heard some laughter from the gangsters.

'All right, give me the address to this house and what would you want from us?'

'Oh, just the girl.' Cedric then left, leaving the gangsters getting ready to head to the house they were given.

Irma was grabbing a can of soda and was heading to the living room. She on the t.v. and sat by the couch. She took her soda and open it. She then change the channel to find out what to watch. 'Of all the channels and still nothing to watch!' Irma complained. When she was about to grab her bowl of chips, she heard some kind of screeching outside. She wonder what could it be, but she didn't care. Then, she heard some footsteps nearby the door, so she went to check it out. When she look out the window, she was shocked. Then, one of the gangster spotted her and grin. 'Man, she is pretty,' one of them said. Irma was then hurried to the house phone, but when she put the receiver to her hear, there weren't any sound. She then she took out her cellphone, but she was upset about not charging it. It was dead. Irma then tried to charge the phone, but the gangster cut the power before she could even put the plug. 'Oh man! What am I going to do now.' Irma then head into the kitchen and noticed that the back door was still unlocked. She quickly locked the door in time. Two of the gangster was there when she lock it. She then noticed that the windows weren't lock, so she went to lock all of the windows.

'You can't escape us girl!' one of them shouted.

'Stay calm, I have powers, so I have nothing to fear,' Irma said while heading upstairs. She noticed that her bedroom door was open. She hurried to closed the windows and locked it. She then head back downstairs and noticed that the gangsters haven't even entered. She was a little relief but she was still worried that they will entered the house. She then try to send a telepathy to the others, but somehow, she can't. 'Can this day get any worse?'. then she heard some glass breaking nearby. When she head to the source, she noticed that the back door window was broken down. 'I was being sarcastic,' Irma said before spraying a jet of water at the hand which was trying to get the lock. She then froze the ice, which surprised her. 'Okay~ I can't believe I still got that much power even though I'm not in guardian form.' she said before noticing her heart was giving her powers. Then, the front door came of it's hinges. When she hurried to take a look, she saw eight of the gangster was heading into the house. When she noticed the back door had two gangsters and the others were blocking her path, she was trapped. She then hurried upstairs and into her bedroom. Three of the gangsters followed her up.

Irma then lock the door to her bedroom and heard that the gangster was trying to get in. 'Open this door girl, I don't want to hurt you,' one of them said.

'Oh sure, maybe then you won't hurt the others!' Irma said sarcastically.

'You know you're going to regret that!'

'I just did!' Irma then concentrate her powers to blast a jet of water at the gangster from under them. She then heard some screaming and water splashing. When she didn't heard anymore talking, she wonder whether that they stopped getting her or the water hit them. When she opened her door slightly, she noticed three gangster was on the floor, stunned. She then froze them in the ice. 'Three down,' Irma said before sneaking into the bathroom. Once in there, she open a fold with the heart, but she wonder what will they do to the house if she left. 'I can't just leave them stealing our stuff,' Irma then closed the fold and thought about what to do next.

Lia-Hin was watching whether Cedric's plan was working. He was quite happy that the plan was working, but only part of it. The other part was even better, he thought.

Will and Matt noticed it was 4.27p.m., they then had some fun by throwing frisbee at each other. Taranee didn't sense Irma's cry for help, but she felt her head hurt a little.

Irma then had a plan to take out the gangsters. She then opened a fold and crossed it. Then she ended up in the garage and spotted some ropes. She grab the ropes and open the garage door. She then open a fold and crossed it again. When she left, two of the gangsters took a look at the garage. When they entered the garage, the door was closed suddenly. Then, a fold was open, and then a spray of water was coming out of it, hitting them. Irma then crossed it and noticed two gangster were stunned, so she tied them together and froze the rope for extra secured. She then open a fold again and crossed it.

Irma ended up in the backyard and saw three of the gangsters was looking around. She then noticed a water hose, so she use it and spray all three of them. The gangsters was looking at each other wondering what had just happen. Irma then made small water bubble above the gangsters and she drop it on them. Irma had managed to confuse the gangsters even more. She then took the chance to make her move. She open a fold and crossed it, hoping that the gangsters noticed the blue light. And they did, they went to the light to check it out. Irma then appeared from behind them and sprayed a jet of crystal water, hitting them hard. They were stunned and she tied them up. She then froze the rope again before opening a fold.

She then ended up in the kitchen and noticed there wasn't any gangsters there. She then tried to find a place to hide. She then hid herself in a cabinet, opposite of the sink. 'Two to go,' she mumbled. Then, two of the gangsters were entering the kitchen. They walked around the kitchen slowly. When one of them was near the sink, she then use her magic to shoot some water at him. This surprised him which the other one went there for his aid. Then, she froze the floor, which the two gangster was slipping around. They then hit the table hard, thus hitting them outcold Irma then got out of her hiding spot and tied them up.

'Finally, all of them is gone,' then, she heard a gun shot from the door. When she slowly head to the doorway, she noticed three gangsters, which one of them were wearing some rich outfit. _'That could be the leader'_ she thought. She then head back into the kitchen and open a fold to her bedroom. Once there, she wonder how to stop him. But then, she heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. When she took a peak, she noticed it was the leader. She then closed the door and locked. Then, she heard some knocking on the door. 'I don't know how did you get rid of my men. But you're coming with me, no matter what.' then the door came down. The leader slowly walk towards Irma, which she was walking backwards. She then hit the wall behind her and noticed she was cornered. 'Nice necklace you got there.' he said while grabbing the heart. When he took it, it was glowing. When the gangster leader open his hand, it was gone. The heart had reappear on Irma's neck.

Irma then put her hand into a gun, which the gangsters was looking at each other before laughing. 'What are you going to do? Shoot us?' the leader joke.

'Well, yes,' then Irma shot a jet of crystal water at them, pushing them towards the wall. 'What the!' the leader called out.

'Don't you ever come here again!' Irma called out. The gangster then hurriedly got up and head downstairs. When they were heading out, they crashed into someone. When they got up, they noticed it was a policeman. 'Freeze!' he shout while the other policeman was calling for back up.

After a few minutes, the Lair's house was filled with policeman with Irma sitting on the couch. 'Are you alright, Irma?' one of the policeman asked.

'Yeah, how did you know my name?' she asked while he sat beside her.

'Because I'm your dad's friend. And it's a good thing I came too,' he said while Irma gave him a weak smile.

Then, one of the policeman had called out that some people said that they had a friend in here. 'Let them in, I think it's Tom's daughter friends.' he then node before heading outside. Then, Will and Hay Lin came rushing in and noticed Irma was sitting beside a policeman. 'Irma, are you fine?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yeah, but there's something that troubles me. Why the heck did those guys attack my house.' Irma asked leaving the others wondering why.

At the lair, Lia-Hin sigh at the plan which had failed, or was it. Then, he opened a fold and Cedric appeared from it. 'I have the object I told you before,' he said.

'Good. Soon, they can't protect her anymore,' he said before laughing silently.

At the Lair's house, the police had left the house. Irma and her friends was then cleaning up the house, with the power had been recover and phone line reconnect. When the were done cleaning up the glass and the water they then repaired the door and the window. Luckily, Cornelia can repaired those in a flashed. Then, the phone rang, so Irma pick it up. 'This is the pizza parlour, how may I help you,' Irma joke. Then, she heard it was her father.

'Is this the wrong number or is this the joker?' Tom joke, which Irma giggle a little.

'Hey dad.'

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah dad, thanks to your friend.' Irma said, but she also wanted to tell him that she took care of them herself but she denied it.

'He told me your safe, so make sure if you saw anyone suspicious...'

'I will run out the through the back door and head to the neighbour house and call the police. I know dad,' Irma then heard her dad sigh before saying goodbye.

They then went out for dinner, since the sink still have some water problems. Irma then saw that the bookshop across the street had somehow been lit recently. But she just ignored it and went to a restaurant.

**So, how's this? Do you like it? Man, I better come up with better dialogue to joke around. And no, I'm not talking about the chapters, I'm talking about like the meeting of the characters of the show. Yeah, it will be funny if I can find a joke for them. Well, review this chapter.**


	14. Powerless

**I'm trying out something here, so hope you like it**

**Me:Since I haven't said this before, I seriously DO NOT own W.I.T.C.H.. If I do, then Irma will be turn agaist her friends in a few episodes.**

**Irma : Hey! *Prepare to shoot a jet of water***

**Me: Back to the story. *Running out of the room***

Chapter 13 : Powerless

Irma was heading into her bathroom. When she tried to open the door, it was lock. 'Okay, who's in there!' then the door open. But no one left the bathroom, so Irma went in. When she look around, she noticed that she wasn't in her bathroom. When she was about to leave, she noticed that the door had disappear. 'Okay, you can stop the prank now.' Irma called out, but no one answered.

She then looked around and didn't recognised the room. Then, she heard some footsteps, so she went to hide. But somehow, she can't seem to move. When the footsteps became louder and closer, Irma was panicking. She tried to called, but her voice was gone. Then, the door open, revealing Cedric in his snake form. Irma then try to shoot him with water, but she can't. Then, Cedric used his tail and grab her and pulled her nearer to him. Then Cedric opened his mouth and prepared to eat her. Irma closed her eyes and tried to scream again.

Irma then jump out of bed suddenly. When she look at the clock, it was seven in morning. She was sweating and shaking, but she was relief it was a dream. She then got off, avoiding to fall onto her friends. **(Yes, her friends are still there.)**

She then grab her towel before heading to her bathroom. She then slowly open the door, scared to what will happen in her dream. When she look inside, she calm down. She then fill the tub with water before heading in to calm her down. She was wondering what kind of nightmare she dreamt. _'Should I tell the others?'_ Irma thought, but she shake her head. She then cloesd her eyes, letting the water to take her fear away.

Will was waking up from her sleep. When she look at the clock, it was eight in the morning. She noticed Irma wasn;t in her bed, so she head to the bathroom. There she noticed that Irma was still inside, so she knock. Then she heard some splashing and a small scream. 'Irma, hurry up.' Will called out.

'Okay, okay. And don't ever scare me like that!' Irma shout back. She then hurried to dry off and wore her clothes. She then brushed her teeth before opening the door, which Will was getting impatient of her hogging the bathroom again. Will then rush into the bathroom while Irma head downstairs.

In the lair, Lia-Hin was observing the girls. Nearby on the table, there was an object with a green light. He sent Cedric back to Merridian to search for something.

Cornelia was having a good sleep when Hay Lin woke her up. 'Wake up sleepy head.' she said.

'Huh... What time is it?' Cornelia said with her eyes still closed.

'11.20 a.m.. We later head to the mall,' Hay Lin said before leaving the sleepy Cornelia getting up from her sleeping bag. She then head to the bathroom to clean up.

Irma and Will was frying some eggs and bacons. 'My mom though me how to fry bacon.' Will said.

'Me too, but I can out cook you,' Irma said sarcastically.

'Since when?' Will dared her.

'Since when you weren't born.' Irma joke.

'Oh your on.' Will then hurriedly fry her bacons while Irma was doing the same to her eggs.

'Will you guys cut it out?' Taranee said while trying to hold her hunger.

'Fine, but Irma will know that I can do better than her.' Will said while putting the bacons onto the the plate.

'No way. I can cook better than you,' Irma snapped back.

Taranee rolled her eyes before grabbing some bacons. She actually enjoyed the bacons, but she won't admit it. She doesn't want to hear another challenge from them. Then, Hay Lin entered the kitchen. 'So, is Corny up?' Irma asked while putting some fried eggs onto a plate and hand it to Taranee.

'Yeah, and she is the bathroom now.' Hay Lin then grab some bacons to eat. 'Yummy! This is delicious!' Hay Lin said, which Taranee smack her head with her hand. Will then smirk which Irma then glare at her.

'Oh~ Your on!' Irma shouted.

'Okay you guys. That's enough for cooking today,' Taranee said, leaving Will and Irma glaring at each other before laughing.

Cornelia then entered the kitchen. She then grab a bacon to eat. 'Hmmm~ This is...' Cornelia was about to finished her sentenced.

'Don't say it, please don't say it.' Taranee then quickly cut in. Cornelia then look at her, wondering why.

'Why?' she then noticed Will and Irma was looking at each other like the cooking competition her mom used to watch. 'Oh, competition?'

Taranee node, which Cornelia just sigh. They all then quickly finished her breakfast before heading out to the mall. Irma was still wondering whether or not to tell her friends about her dream. She then look down, trying to remember the dream she had. _'What does it mean._' Irma thought. Taranee noticed Irma wasn't herself, so she went beside her. 'What's the matter Irma?' she asked, which Irma look at her and forced a smile.

'Nothing, just thinking about what to buy at the mall.' Irma lied.

'Oh, okay. We're almost there,' Taranee then gave Irma a smile.

In Merridian, Cedric was looking for something. He was searching in the caves, in the mountains and in the forest. He also hid from the soldiers and Caleb. When he was about to give up, he fell into a hole. When he look around, he noticed a small cave. He went in the cave to find where it leads. When he reached the end of the cave, he then found what he was looking for, The Horn Of Hypnos. He then use the powder and transport back to Lia-Hin lair and tell him about what he'd found.

Irma was looking at some discs of Karmilla. She then bought some of it, and she was quite happy. But still, her mind was thinking about the dream. She just kept on reminding that it was just a dream, nothing to worry about. She then found the others at some clothes shop. 'So, let me guess, Corny was looking for more clothes to put into her tightly squeeze closet?' Irma asked sarcastically.

'Maybe, but I have something else to do,' Will said while looking out.

'Like what?' Irma asked, daring her to tell them.

'Like seeing your boyfriends.' Will said.

'Oh, well... I... um... Man, I'm actually speechless,' Irma said with a grunt. Will and the others were giggling silently.

Then Cornelia exit the shop, with a bag of clothes. 'Well, the queen of clothes has finally came out,' Irma said sarcastically.

'Ha ha, very funny. At least I have better clothes than you,' Cornelia snapped back, but Irma jsut rolled her eyes. They then head to the food stall nearby the computer department.

Back at the lair, Lia-Hin was happy that Cedric plan was beginning to come together. 'Now, all we need is a prince.' he said before opening a fold. He then blow the horn through the fold before heading across the fold.

Lia-Hin was inside one of the cells in the prison. But this cell held the most dangerous person, Phobos. But he was in Trance Marcher because he heard the horn. Lia-Hin then ordered him to do whatever he wants. 'I want you to wear this in half an hour. But for now, you must act like yourself.' he ordered him.**  
**

'Yes, master.' Phobos replied in a zombie tone. Lia-Hin smirk before leaving the cell, without letting anyone knew he was there. When he crossed the fold, he told Cedric something. 'I thing it's time to commence your second stage of your plan.' he said, which Cedric grin. He then ordered their army to get ready to head to Merridian.

In the palace of Merridian, Elyon was busy drawing a flower into her sketchbook Caleb and Blunk was beside her, 'Oh, Caleb, I can't wait for the girls to come here for our dinner.' Elyon said excitedly.

'Yeah, I know,' Caleb said while thinking of Cornelia.

'But first, we need to know what kind of meal will we be having. The food here is very different from earth.' Elyon said while closing her book.

'I know,' Caleb was now lose in thought of Cornelia.

'And I know that Blunk will love to eat with us, if he bathe first.' Elyon then wave her hand in front of her nose, which Blunk smile at her.

'Blunk bathe if Blunk can eat.' he said.

'And I think someone will be happy to see someone else,' Elyon told Caleb.

'I know,' he replied with the same tone again.

'and I think Corny will be very unhappy when she hear that her boyfriend won't be there,' Elyon said sarcastically, for teh first time she thought.

'I kn... Huh... What?' Caleb then snapped out of his dream. 'I am not going to miss the dinner!'

'I'm only kidding.' Elyon then giggle at the sight of Caleb uncertainty.

'But still, I...' then an explosion was heard outside the wall of the , Raythor came rushing to the queen.

'My queen, Cedric and his unknown army is attacking the palace.' Raythor informed them.

'Oh no, we must called the guardians!' Elyon said. 'But I have to stay back to help.'

'No, my queen. It's not safe for you to defend your kingdom. Let me and the troops to the defends, while Caleb will protect you when you hide.' Raythor the left.

'Blunk, go and call the guardians. Tell them it is an emergency in Merridian.' Caleb told him. He node before opening a fold to Heatherfield. When the fold had closed, Elyon and Caleb head into the palace to hide from the attack.

Blunk was in the basement of the Silver Dragon. 'Must find guardians. Emeregency in Merridian,' Blunk reminding himself. He then head upstairs and out of the restaurant to find the girls. He knew that Irma house is nearby, since the girls weren't in the basement.

Meanwhile, the girls were heading to Irma's house to check on their goods. 'I can't believe I bought so many stuff,' Cornelia said.

'Which most of them won't be worn.' Irma joke, which earn her a glare from Cornelia.

They reached Irma's house afterwards which they entered. They then put their stuff on the table before heading into the living room. Irma then on her t.v. to watch some shows. Then, suddenly, they heard the door knocking. 'Irma, are you expecting someone?' Will asked while taking the heart out.

'No, but I think we can handle whoever it is.' Irma then look out the window near the door. She then started at the person who knock at the door before facing the girls. 'Who was it?'

'Let me open the door to show you,' Irma then open the door. They were surprised that Blunk was the one who knock the door.

'Blunk! Have you ever heard of door bell!' Irma shouted. 'And you better have a good explanation of why you came here before I spray you with a jet of cold water.'

'Emergency at Merridian. Cedric attack palace, guardians go now!' Blunk said, which the girls were looking at each other.

'Will!' Cornelia called out.

'I know.' Will then open a fold to Merridian. Irma then closed the door and locked it before crossing the fold.

At the other side of the fold, they were in the palace. They then heard some explosions and shouting outside of the palace. Blunk then hide behind Irma since she was the nearest.

'Guardians Unite!' Will called out. Then the girls transform into their guardian form. They then head outside the palace. Once outside, they were almost hit by a boulder, but Cornelia had managed to stop it in time. She then threw it at the attackers. They then quickly entered the battle. Will shoots lightning bolts at the army, which most of them duck for cover. Taranee and Hay Lin used their powers to make a flame thrower like to attack the army near the wall. Cornelia was using her powers over earth by raising a wall of veins, blocking the way to the bridge. Irma was washing them away with little effort Will and Irma then spotted Cedric hiding in the forest. They then followed him into the forest.

Back at the cell, Phobos was about to wear the object that Lia-Hin gave it to him earlier. Vathek noticed what was in Phobos wearing around his neck, it was The Stone Of Threbe. But Vathek didn't knew what was it, so he just went outside to help the others in the battle. Little did he knew that it will stop the guardians powers.

Back at the pursuit, Will and Irma had finally caught up to Cedric. 'Give up Cedric, there is no where to run!' Will shout. He then stopped and turn around. But instead of looking upset, he was smiling. 'Okay, is it me or Cedric smile is making my spine shiver.' Irma said.

'Do you feel sssstrange guardian?' Cedric asked, which Will and Irma was looking at each other.

'What are you talking about?' Will asked which she was puzzled.

'Goodbye guardians, till we again.' then a fold was open below him. When the guardians was about to get into the fold, it closed.

'Well, that was, unexpected.' Will said while scratching her head.

'Tell me about it, that Cedric was running because he was a coward.' Irma said before they head back to the others.

At the battle, Cornelia and the others were stunned at the attack because the army who were attacking had finally retreated. They look at each other in a puzzled way before landing onto the ground. Then, Will and Irma had showed up. 'I don't know what had just happen but I think this was an unexpected victory,' Taranee said.

'Yeah, c'mon. Let's change back to normal after we head inside the palace.' Will said, which they node. They head back inside the palace to talk about what had happen.

In the palace, Will took out the heart and to change back to normal. When the heart was glowing, it then fade. And they were still in guardian form. 'Errmm... Will. Did you get that check?' Irma asked sarcastically.

'Oh no, not again.' Will said. They then tried to fly, but they can't, except for Irma. The others was looking at her, wondering why she still had the powers. They then noticed the heart and realised the heart was giving her powers to do things like her guardian form, but only she can have the power.

'What are we going to do?' Cornelia asked worrying.

'We need to find the stone of Threbe.' Will said which the others sigh. They were powerless again, but this time, only Irma had the powers, so she must protect them while they look for the stone.

'But where?' Taranee asked, leaving Will puzzled.

**Well, I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. And what do you think of the dialogue at the beginning? And no, it is not in this story, it's the words in bold. So tell me whether it was funny.**


	15. The Search

**Me : I would like to invite someone to say the disclaimea, please welcome Corn-Dog**

**Cornelia : What did you just call me!?**

**Me : Oops. I mean Cornelia.**

**Cornelia : Thank you, and he doesn't own W.I.T.C.H.. If he does, he'll make me much more pretty.**

**Me : *Roll eyes* *Doors open***

**Irma : Maybe if you ever stop talking about your beauty, Cornfield.**

**Cornelia : Oh your so gonna get it! *Chase Irma***

**Me : Well, back to the story.**

**Irma : Okay! Okay! I give! That hurts! *I left the room because the scene is terrible.***

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Search

'I think we better start at the prison.' Will said. 'Because I have a feeling that Phobos is wearing the stone around his neck.' the others node before they walk there, except for Irma since she had some power frtom the heart. They went there, careful not to attract anything to attack them. When they reached the entrance of the prison, the girls went in while Irma waited outside to make sure no one was following them.

Inside, Will and the others found Vathek, looking out for the prisoners. 'Hey Vathek, we need to check on something.' Will stated.

'Who?' Vathek asked.

'Phobos. He got something that doesn't belong to him.' Cornelia explained. Vathek node before facing Phobos cell.

'Phobos, you have visitor!' but there wasn't any answer from his cell. 'Phobos!' he called out again.

'Hay Lin, call Irma. We want to know whether is he in his cell,' Will asked Hay Lin. She then head outside to find Irma. She was standing outside, looking around for anyone. Hay Lin then calle out. 'Irma, get in here.'

'Okay. But why,' Irma asked while heading into the prison. She then stand beside Hay Lin and Will asked her whether can she checked on Phobos cell. 'Sure,' Irma answered before flying up to check on his cell. When she look inside, she saw that Phobos wasn't in his cell. 'Errmm... Will, I think we have a problem.' Irma said.

'What kind of problem?' Will asked.

'The kind where the prince had escaped.' Irma said, which surprised the others.

'But how? I was here before I help you guys. And Phobos was still in his cell with a green thing around his neck.' Vathek said, and Will heard something he said.

'What kind of green thing?' Will asked while Irma land beside her.

'It looks like a star, but I can't tell. It also was glowing a green light. That's all I can say,' the girls then look at each other before Will answered.

'Oh no, it's the stone of Threbe. Phobos was wearing it, since he is the prince.' Will said.

'So where is he now. I mean, his cell is still lock,' Irma said.

'Don't know, we got to look for him now!' Will then head out from the prison. Irma then had a closer look at the cell before following them. She noticed some black spots on the ground, but she wasn't sure whether he had help or not.

At the lair, Lia-Hin was observing the girls. Cedric and Miranda was beside him, to watch how it goes. 'Hmm... I though that all of the guardians will loose their powers, but not the water guardian.' Cedric said.

'That because she wields the heart of Aquariat. Now they will search for Phobos, but we hid him quite well.' Lia-Hin said before heading back to his seat.

'But hiding him in a cave which you just close the opening gave us a chance to take out those guardians. We will wait for them there.' Miranda suggested but Lia-Hin just shoock his head.

'We will wait, for now. Because I doubt they will find him that fast.' Lia-Hin said.

Back in Merridian, Irma was getting Blnuk while the others wait for her. 'I hate it when I feel helpless.' Hay Lin said.

'I know, but at least Irma still have powers. I mean, she is the wielder of the heart of Aquariat.' Will stated. Then, a fold open and Irma appeared from it, with Caleb and Blunk. Cornelia then ran beside Caleb before hugging him.

'Okay, enough of the misfortunate reunion.' Irma said sarcastically.

'At least Phobos shirt is in the palace.' Will said while taking a shirt.

'Eww. You were holding that shirt the whole time?' Cornelia said in disgust Will then look at her to shut up before she let Blunk to sniff it.

'Blunk on trail. Blunk hellp girls find magic stone.' he said after sniffing the shirt. He then try to pick up the trail of Phobos, but he can't. 'Sorry girls. Blunk can't find Phobos scent. Maybe Phobos is hiding.' Blunk said.

'So, we better start the search now. Before our enemy knows we are powerless, except for Irma.' Will said, which surprised Caleb.

'What? You mean you guys don't have powers?' Caleb asked.

'Yeah. It's a long story,' Cornelia stated.

'But for now, we better search for Phobos.' Will the began to walk, with the others following her. Irma was walking instead of flying, because she felt pity on the girls, since they don't had the power to protect themselves.

'So, Corny, how does it feel to be powerless?' Irma asked.

'It feels, weird. And don't call me Corny.' she said.

'Maybe Corn-Dog or Cornfield or Cornflakes or maybe, Corn-cream.' Irma joke. Hay Lin was giggling silently, while Cornelia was looking at Irma furiously. She wanted to bury her, but without powers, she can't.

'Oh your so going to regret that.' Cornelia called out.

'What are going to do? Throw stones at me?' Irma said sarcastically.

'Guys, we have bigger things to worry.' Will called out, trying to break the arguement between them. 'So stop the fight!' she shouted, then they felt some vibration on the ground.

'Uh... What was that?' Taranee asked.

'Oh no, it is a pack of hermeneuta beast.' Caleb called out.

'Herme-what?' Irma asked. **(If your wondering, Irma didn't know what is the thing look like, since the others wanted her to do something else.)**

'Hermeneuta beast, they become invinsible when it's upset.' Caleb explained.

'So, we can't see it?' Irma asked.

'Yeah. But for now, we better RUN!' they then ran away from those beast. Irma was flying up, to look out for any placed to hide. She spotted a cave up in the mountains. She then flew back down to find the others. Then she noticed the ground was looking a bit weird.

'Okay, I seriously got to know more about this world.' Irma said while looking for the others.

Will and the others were running away from the beast. Even though they couldn't noticed them, they could heard them coming their way. 'Quick! Up the tree!' Caleb called out. They then hurried up the tree, Caleb noticed Irma wasn't with them. But he just climbed up, hearing the beast closing in. When they were on the tree, they were relief. 'At least we're safe, for a while.' then, the tree began to shook 'Or maybe not,' Caleb said. They then held on to the tree to prevent from falling down.

Irma was looking around for them, to tell them where to hide. Then, she heard some shouting from her left. 'That sounded like Corny,' Irma then head to the direction of the voiced.

Cornelia was holding onto the branch, but she can't held it for long. 'Caleb, I'm slipping ' Caleb then quickly grab her arm before she fell down to the ground. Will and Hay Lin noticed that Taranee was about to fall too. They then held her arm, but they will loose their grip on the trees. Then, Will loosed her grip and fell, but Caleb grab her in time, but the branch was breaking due to the weight of them. 'Where's Irma!' Will shouted.

Suddenly, the branch broke and they were falling to the ground. But luckily, they landed onto a crystal blocked. Will, Caleb and Cornelia then breathed of relief, seeing that they were safe and noticed Irma was getting Taranee and Hay Lin. 'What took you so long?' Cornelia asked while looking down to the ground. She noticed that the beast was still there, but the block was floating, like magic.

'I went sightseeing,' Irma joke. 'Anyway, I found a place where we could hide for now.' Irma then raised the crystal block up into the air and headed to the mountains she spotted.

In the lair, Lia-Hin was watching the guardians. He noticed that Irma was the only one that can protect them, so she called out for Cedric. 'Cedric, I think it is time for a little reunion.' he said. He then opened a fold to Merridian, which Cedric and six men followed him. Lia-Hin then went to observing the guardians with a smirk.

Irma landed the block next to the cave to let her friends down. When everybody was in the cave, she then turn the block back into water before making a wall for them to hide. 'I will head back to Heatherfield to find Matt, you guys wait here.' Irma said. The others node before she opened a fold to Earth while the others sat down to rest.

Cedric was looking for the guardians when he spotted some footprints heading straight for a tree. He then realised that there was water on the ground recently. He then look up and notice that the tree was hit by something. He then look at one of his men. 'You go up and look around for any sign of the guardians.' he node before climbing up the tree. He looked around and saw a mountain by his right. He then noticed a blue colour wall on the mountain. He then climb back down and informed Cedric of what he had found. 'Soon, I will get my revenge.' he said before they departed for the mountain.

Irma was flying over the buildings to avoid any suspicious from the people. 'Okay, it was a bad idea to open a fold at the dump, but at least the people won't notice it.' Irma said while heading to Matt's house. She also made sure that the fold she opened was closed. On her way there, she saw the Grumpers sisters were walking in the alley. She then smirk before dropping a bubble of water at them. When the water dropped onto them, they scream which and ran away while Irma laugh at the sight of the sisters before continuing her way to Matt.

Will and the others were waiting for Irma. 'Caleb, do you think that Phobos has somehow has help to escape?' Will asked while looking at the heart.

'I don't think so. Ever since Cedric and Miranda betrayed him, I don't think he will trust anyone now.' Caleb said while taking out his sword to examine it.

They suddenly got up because they heard someone was outside. They then began to break down the wall of crystal which Irma had made. 'I don't think that will keep them out for a while.' Cornelia said while hiding behind Caleb.

'I hope Irma get here quick.' Hay Lin said while holding Will's hands.

Irma had finally reached Matt's house. She then landed at the window to look inside. She noticed that Matt was busy feeding Mr Huggles. Irma knock the window to called him. Matt heard her and open the window. 'Hey Irma. Why are you still in guardian form? And where's Will?' Matt asked while climbing out of the window.

'Long story. But can you transform into your Shagon form?' Irma asked which Matt node. He and Mr Huggles then transform into their Regent form.

'So, where are we going?' Matt asked while Irma took out her heart.

'Merridian.' she answered before opening a fold to the cave.

Back inside the cave, Will and the others were panicking. They don;t know who it was outside, but without their power, they can't protect themselves. Then, the wall had been broken down and Cedric had appeared. 'Oh no,' Cornelia cried out. Then, a fold had opened behind them and Irma with Matt and Mr Huggles appeared.

'Whoa, in a nick of time.' Irma said sarcastically.

'Get away from them, you overgrown lizard.' Matt called out before he shot a ray from his eyes at Cedric. It hit him and sent him flying down the mountain. Will then ran to him and hug him. 'Thanks for coming Matt.' she said before pulling out of the hug.

'No problem. But tell me, why you guys don't have any powers now? Except for Irma though, how did this happen?' Matt asked, which Will sigh before he explained about the stone. She explained that it happened before, and they thought that the stone had disappear. But they were wrong.

'So, let me get this straight, if we find the prince, we must take the stone from him and your powers will return?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, something like that. But we need some help to search for him.' Will said before looking at the others.

'We need to protect you guys too. Me, Irma, Caleb and Mr Huggles will protect you guys. But I don't think it will be best if you guys search for him. Who knows what kind of trap we will encounter.' Matt said before noticing the girls expressions on their face. 'Fine, but stay close.' Matt then node to Irma, which she then head outside and made a board out of crystal. 'All aboard,' Irma said before they got on. Irma then used her powers to move the board and head began to search for Phobos. Matt and Irma was flying beside them, to lessen the load.

Cedric saw they were flying over them. So he followed them to find out where were they going.

'So, let's begin the search.' Will said. The girls node and look down while Matt and Irma was looking at the caves which could be possible that Phobos was hiding.

**This chapter sucks, I know, but I will try to make it better the next chapter. But I will let you read it for now.**


	16. Hide And Seek

**Irma : Man, it will be wonderful to watch Corny act stupid.**

**Me : Ah-Hem, the disclaimer?'**

**Irma : Oh, storyLover58 doesn't own W.I.T.C.H., if he does, Corny will never look pretty. *Ground started to rumble***

**Me : Back to the story. *Sees a vein hanging Irma upside down.'**

**Irma : She doesn't have a good sense of humour, does she. *I node***

* * *

Chapter 15 : Hide And Seek

Irma and the others were looking for Phobos for almost two hours. 'I'm getting tired. Can we get some rest?' Cornelia asked, but Will just look at her.

'I think we are getting close,' Matt said. He sense some magic nearby, so he went to search for the source. When he flew nearer to the ground, he could sense the magic even greater. The greater the magic he sensed, the closer he gets. Then he spot some kind of cave-in. He flew back up to tell the others about what he found. 'I think I found him.' Matt said, which the Will then gave him a high five.

'Way to go, Matt. Now where is it?' Will said. Matt then head towards Irma to tell her where to go. Irma node before Matt head down.

'Hold on tight,' Irma said before she moved the crystal board nearer to the ground. She then put it onto the ground to let the others off. They then noticed Matt was nearby a cave which were blocked by rocks. 'So, how do we get in? I still don't have my powers.' Cornelia said.

'Who need your powers when you have water.' Irma said with a smirk. She then shoot a the rocks with high pressure water. She then started to cut the rocks to open a hole for them to get in. 'But I need time though,' Irma said while cutting open the cave.

They thought they would get in without having any trouble, but they were wrong. Cedric and his men had fund them. 'Planing to get in there? It issss ussseless,' he said before swiping his tail at Irma. But Mr. Huggles grab it in time before it hit Irma. He then fling it at the army before Matt shot a ray at Cedric. Caleb noticed was about to completely break through the rocks, so he helped the Regents to buy her more time. 'Hey, snake face, think you can get me!' Caleb called out, thus making Cedric angrier.

'Caleb, what are you doing?' Cornelia asked, worrying about him getting caught by Cedric.

'No worry, I done this a lot of times,' he said with a wink before concentrating on dodging Cedric's attack. Then, Irma had finally broke through the rocks. 'Guys, get in, quick!' Irma called out. Will then grab Taranee hand before entering the cave with Cornelia and Hay Lin following them. 'You guys, get in. I will handle lizard breath here.' Irma said while the rest enter the cave.

'You think you can beat me.' Cedric said while preparing to grab Irma.

'Nope. I just said I handle you guys, not defeat you guys,' Irma then made a wall of crystal around her and the cave. She then went into the cave and made the rocks fell by shooting the arc.

Cedric then shout out of frustration. 'I want those rocks to be destroyed!' Cedric ordered his men before he try to find another way to get into the cave.

Inside the cave, it was dark. But Irma had one trick up her sleeves. She then used her water and made it lit. It was quite bright. 'What we'll do without you.' Hay Lin said before hugging her.

'Like making Corny there mad?' Irma joke while Cornelia rolled her eyes. 'Let's head into the cave. Stay close,' Irma said before they head deeper into the cave.

Lia-Hin was watching the guardians furiously. 'Cedric, I hope your plan will work out in the end, because I don't want to fail anymore.' he shout. He then took a seat and watch the guardians in the cave.

Inside the cave, they were walking together. 'How deep is this cave anyway.' Cornelia complained.

'Don't know. How full is your closet anyway?' Irma joke, which the others giggle at her joke. Cornelia then crossed her arms and walk with Caleb together. She then remembered something, 'Caleb, will you go to the dance with me next Friday?' she whispered to him.

'Not sure. I got some problems in Merridian.' Caleb said, but Cornelia glare at him. 'But I think I can come.' Caleb replied but he was nervous of the dance because he was a bad dancer.

'Good, caz I think someone will be jealous about it.' Cornelia said with a smirk.

Suddenly, they heard someone was walking in the cave. 'I'm scared Caleb.' Cornelia said while grabbing his arm.

'Don't be. I think that's Phobos.' Caleb then followed the others into the cave . Irma then noticed there was two tunnels. 'So, who will go to the left?' Irma asked.

'I think me, Caleb, Will and Matt will go to the left.' Cornelia suggested, which they agreed.

'And I will go with Hay Lin, Mr. Huggle and Taranee.' Irma stated. 'Wait, I also have to give you this.' she then took out a jar with a lock and then place some of her lighted water into it. Then she hand it to Will before they depart. 'Where did you get that jar?' Cornelia asked while looking at the jar.

'Trust me, you don't want to know,' Irma then made another magical water which was light up. 'Let's go then.' Irma said. They then head into the right side of the tunnel to search for Phobos.

Meanwhile, Cedric was waiting impatiently for the rocks to be cleared. He noticed that he saw a small hole at the top, so he barge in, breaking the rocks. His men then followed him into the cave.

Will, Matt, Cornelia and Caleb was looking around for Phobos. The cave they were in had lots of holes and tunnels. 'Okay, I think we're officially lost. And I think we are like playing hide and seek with Phobos. He is hiding and darn well too.' Will said when she searched for him.

'I know, but who would thought that he can hide that well. I mean, he is the prince after all.' Cornelia said while she and Caleb look at a hole.

Meanwhile, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Mr Huggles was searching like the others. 'Okay, I think Phobos is a hider.' Irma said sarcastically.

'What do you mean?' Taranee asked, not understanding Irma's sentence.

'I mean, there is a lot of places he can hide.' Irma said while she was looking into a hole.

'Who knew he was this good.' Hay Lin said while following Mr. Huggles.

'I hope Will and the others have more luck in finding him.' Taranee said while they went deeper into the cave.

Cedric and his men then stopped at the two tunnels. 'Four of you will follow me to the right. The others, go to the left.' the army node before they head to their specific tunnels. Cedric then head into the right tunnel, hoping to get the water guardian.

Will was looking high and low for Phobos with the others, but without any luck. 'So, shall we go deeper?' Matt suggest.

'Yeah, he has the stone, so we must find him.' Will said before they went even deeper into the cave.

Irma was flying up to find if Phobos was hiding in one of the ceiling holes, but no success. 'Well, he's not up there that's for sure,' Irma said while landing beside Hay Lin.

'Let's see whether Mr. Huggles can sniff him out.' Hay Lin suggest before taking out a clothe.

'Where did you get that?' Taranee asked while Hay Lin let Mr Huggles smell the clothe.

'I found it in Phobos cell.' Irma said. 'I gave it to Hay Lin, as a gift.' Irma then wink at Hay Lin, because they both knew Irma was lying about it. Taranee node, then Mr Huggles went deeper into the cave, which they followed him.

Right behind them, Cedric was heading deeper into the cave. He wanted to get Irma for his master and his revenge on the other guardians. But he had something else in his mind, but he won't tell anyone, even Miranda. 'We're close.' Cedric said while looking at the footsteps in the dirt.

Back at the right side, Matt and Caleb was fighting off the men. 'We need to help them.' Will said.

'We can't. Not without our powers.' Cornelia then watched as Matt and Caleb was trying to defend them from the girls.

Irma heard something behind them, but she wasn't sure. So she made a make shift alarm out of water. She took a rock and place it on the ceiling. She then grab the rope she brought from Heatherfield and tied the rock. She then tied the other end and placed it on the ground. Lastly, she make sure that there was something to block the rock from falling down onto the ground and instead, into the water. She found an arc way with a shallow hole. She filled it water and made her alarm. She then followed the others into the cave.

Cedric and his men was walking deeper into the cave. Unfortunately for him, he started the alarm that Irma made. Once the rock had fell into the water, it can be heard in the cave. Irma heard some water splashing and realised her judgement was correct, they were being followed by Cedric. 'Guys, I think Cedric has gotten in,' Irma said.

'So what should we do?' Hay Lin asked.

'Easy, find something to slow him down,' Irma then made a wall of crystal, almost 10 feet thick. 'There, it will buy us some time.' Irma said with the others giving her a high five.

'Let's get moving,' Taranee said. They then continued their way into the cave. After a few metres, they heard Cedric shouting in frustration. 'And I can't believe your right,' Taranee confessed, which Irma giggle.

Cedric then tried to break through the wall of crystal, but he only cracked it. 'I am not going to be stop by a wall.' he said before breaking down the wall.

Irma heard some crashing sound and figure it was Cedric. 'I need to buy us more time,' she said before making another wall. They then hurried to find Phobos. They then heard Cedric was shouting again, which they then try to find Phobos quickly.

Will and Cornelia was heading deeper into the cave while Matt and Caleb was holding the army. 'I think they can hold them for a while.' Will said.

'I just hope Caleb will be fine,' Cornelia then kick on something and fell down. She groan at the pain in her leg. 'And I think I need a good bathe too,' she then got up and followed Will into the cave.

Irma and the others had managed to stopped Cedric for a while. Then, they heard some footsteps. 'I think he's in here.' Taranee said. They then hid behind a rock to prevent anyone seeing them. When they took a peak, they saw Phobos was standing there, with the Stone of Threbe around his neck. 'I think he's under the Trance Marcher.' Taranee said.

'Yeah, but I better check. You guys wait here,' Irma said before she got out of the hiding spot and slowly head towards Phobos. Irma was about to reach him when Cedric came out from a nearby hole. 'What the!? How did you get pass the wall?' Irma asked in surprised.

'I found a hole nearby. So I went in and I end up here.' Cedric explained. ' And it looks like it's over.' he then smirk.

'Not yet, Mr Huggles, get him!' he then jump on him, making sure Irma will get the stone from Phobos, but she was blocked by Cedric's army. So she shoot a jet of water at them, to get through them. When she had dealt with them, she headed straight for Phobos, but Cedric caught her.

'So, guardian. What are you going to do now?' Cedric asked before squeezing Irma tighter.

'This!' Hay Lin called out. He then noticed that Hay Lin was already beside Phobos when he was busy trying to get Mr Huggles off him and trying to grab Irma. Hay Lin then took the stone from him and Hay Lin was beginning to regain her powers. Taranee, Will and Cornelia as well.

'I guess the others had found the stone.' Will stated.

'Yeah, now let's kick some butt.' Cornelia said, which Will then followed her.

'Wow, and I thought that Irma always say that.' Will said before giggling.

'Shut up. It's not like she will have all the fun,' Cornelia said before stopping. She noticed that Matt and Caleb had managed to defeat the army. 'Never mind,' Cornelia said with a grunt.

Taranee was shooting fireballs at Cedric while Hay Lin tried to loosen Irma from Cedric. Suddenly, a fold was open nearby. 'So long girls,' Cedric was about to leave when a rock wall block his path. Then, the wall beside Cedric was broken down and Will appeared from the wall with Matt, Cornelia and Caleb. 'You are so not going to bring her there,' Cornelia said.

'We'll see guardian,' Cedric said. Will and her friends need to find a way to get Irma before Cedric goes through the fold.

* * *

**Since I don't have any jokes for the disclaimer, I might as well need some help. But the story I can handle, and please review. Oh yeah, and help me get people to like this story by pressing the favourite button, thanks. And go Irma, lol.**


	17. Nightmare

**Cornelia : Why does Irma always get the spotlight but not me?**

**Irma : I think it's because you always wanted be centre stage.**

**Me : Ah-Hem, girls, the disclaimer.**

**Irma : Oh, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., if he does, he'll find me more boyfriends.**

**Cornelia : So not true!**

**Irma : Back to the story. *Spray some water at Cornelia***

* * *

Chapter 16 : Nightmare

'Let her go, Cedric.' Will called out. Cornelia was holding Cedric with veins while Taranee and Hay Lin was trying to free Irma.

'I don't think sssso,' Cedric replied before he swing his tail at Taranee and Hay Lin. He then hit Cornelia with his tail, but Mr Huggles had managed to stop it. Hay Lin then got up and tried something else. She then conjured up a tornado around Cedric and Irma.

'Your not helping Hay Lin!' Irma called out from inside the tornado.

'Oops, sorry about that,' she said before stopping the tornado.

'Let me try heat things up a bit,' Taranee said before he shot soe fireballs at Cedric's tail, which he shouted in pain.

'You pay for that guardian,' he said before trying to get to the fold.

'Block his path. Don't let him get Irma,' Will called out. Matt and Caleb node before they block Cedric's path. Matt then try to distract him while Caleb tried to get to his tail. Caleb had somehow managed to get onto his tail, and then he took out a small dagger. He then stab it at his tail, which he shouted in pain and released Irma.

'Thanks Caleb.' Irma said before landing on the ground. Upon landing, she almost loosed her balanced, but Hay Lin caught her in time. Irma regain her balanced before facing Cedric. 'And now for payback.' Irma then made a big water bubble in front her and turn it into ice. She then threw it at Cedric with Hay Lin's help. The ice ball hit square on Cedric's chest, sending him flying towards the wall.

Cedric then slowly got up and tried to get what he came for. But somehow, he had a feeling to retreat first. He then crossed the fold while the four other guardians tried to get him. But when they reached the fold, it closed. They sigh before heading back to Irma and the others.

'Now we got our powers back, let's take Phobos back to his prison.' Will said while Matt carried Phobos over his shoulder.

'Man, that is a rare sight,' Irma said with a smile, seeing Phobos being carried.

After a few minutes, the guardians, Matt, Mr Huggles and Caleb were in the prison, handing Phobos to Vathek. Will then open his cell and Vathek put him in the cell. She then closed it back up and thanked Vathek before heading to the palace.

In the palace, Elyon was discussing about the attack with Raythor and Tynar, 'It looks as though they wanted to get the guardians out here,' Raythor said.

'Could be, but I wonder who could it be.' Elyon wondered. They then heard some doors being open from the outside. The doors to the meeting hall open suddenly and Caleb with the guardians and the regents entered the hall.

'Well, at least I think I know why.' Will said. 'Someone found this stone. Your brother wore it, but he's under Trance Marcher, but from hwo though,' Will explained to Elyon.

'Well... I think I know who,' Irma said quietly under her own breath. Hay Lin and Taranee heard her but, can't make it out what was she was saying.

'What did you say?' Taranee asked in curiosity.

'Nothing, just wondering about the dance next week.' Irma lied.

'Oh, I'm planing to bring Nigel with me,' Taranee said closing her eyes.

'What about you Hay Hey? Are you going too?' Irma asked, seeing her cheery face.

'I'm going all right, with Eric. Will and Matt will be in the backstage while Corny will get Caleb to the dance one way or another. What about you Irma?' Hay Lin asked while twirling around.

'Just grabbing some snack and finding any hotties,' Irma said with a smirk.

'Now, about who wanted to get Irma so badly. Who will go this far to get her? And why did he freed Cedric and Miranda?' Will asked while crossing her arms.

'Maybe it was someone we haven't face before.' Cornelia said while holding Caleb's arm.

'Maybe, but we can't be sure.' Will said while thinking of who it was.

'Well, I think it's time we head home, caz you guys were supposed to head home since our sleepover was finished.' Irma said while taking the heart out.

'Yeah, bye Elyon.' the others said their goodbyes before leaving. 'And can we borrow Caleb?' Will asked before pulling him through the fold. Irma was the last the leave, so Elyon told her that it was fine for them to *borrow* him for a few days. Irma node before she crossed the fold.

At the Lair's house, Will and girls had transform back to their normal form. 'Why did you bring me here?' Caleb asked while crossing his arms.

'Because we need someone to look over for Irma until we find out who wanted to get Irma,' Will explained. 'So we need you to look out for her at night.' Will then head upstairs before looking back down. 'Besides, I think you do great sleeping here,' Will wink before she head to the bedroom to pack her things with the others.

'This is going to a long day,' Caleb said before putting his hand his head.

In the lair, Lia-Hin was furious at the plan, but he remained calm. 'You have failed me again.' he said to Cedric.

'I know master, but I won't rest until I get the water guardian for you,' he promised.

'I know you will. But we must wait for now, because I will try to make her have nightmares that will be the future,' he said before clenching his hands.

Back in the Lair's house, Will and the others had left the house. Irma was taking her long bathe while Caleb was watching some shows on t.v.. Ever since he used to stay in the Silver Dragon basement, he figure he would need to learn how to use the appliances. He was watching some movies about the a fictional battle of the middle ages 'Please, I would like to see those guys battle a Gargoyle,' he said.

Irma was taking a short nap in the bathtub. She was dreaming of a beautiful castle, with a prince on a horse. She wore a beautiful blue dress, with a crown on her head with the symbol of her water. She was walking around a field filled with rabbits and the birds were chirping in the clear blue sky. There was a small lake nearby, so she went to it. When she got closed, the lake suddenly turn into a black colour water. She then step back and turn around to run to her prince, but no one was there. The rabbits were gone and the greenish grass had turn to into a swamp. The birds had disappear and the horse that was there had transform into something else. 'Help!' Irma called out, but no one answered. She then noticed that the horse had transform into Cedric. Irma tried to run, but she can't move because her legs were trapped in veins. She then use her powers but they don't seem to work. Then, Cedric's tail grab Irma around the waist and pulled her nearer to him. Irma tried to scream again, but it was too late, Cedric then open his mouth.

Irma then woke up suddenly. She then look around and noticed she was still in her bathtub. She look at her hands and it was shaking. But she was relief it was a dream, or was it? Then, the doors flung open, which Irma shrieked in surprised. 'Have you ever heard of knocking first!' Irma yelled at him.

'I though you shouted help. What happen?' Caleb asked while blocking his eyes.

'Nothing, and get out!' Irma yelled at him. Caleb then slowly exited the bathroom before Irma threw her brush at the door. Irma then tried to remember the dream and wonder why she was getting all of that. _'I thought Hay Lin only get those weird dreams.'_ Irma thought. She then got out of the tub and put a towel around her body before unplugging the tub. She then dried off her body before wearing her clothes she brought.

Irma then head downstairs to have her dinner with Caleb. Since she was a bit lazy to cook, she told Caleb that they would head to the Silver Dragon for dinner. 'Fine, at least I can have some of those chinese food.' Caleb said while walking out the main door. Irma locked the door before they head to the restaurant for dinner.

Hay Lin was busy helping her parents in the restaurant. It was packed full of customers, because someone had a birthday party at the restaurant. 'Hay Lin! One plate of fried rice! And two plates of char kuey teow!' Hay Lin's dad called out. **(And yes, I ate those plates before. And yes, I am a Chinese but my english is much better. Those food were delicious too, back to the story.)**

'Got it!' Hay Lin answered and told the chef about the orders. When she was about to grab a drink, the back door was open suddenly. Irma and Caleb entered from the back since the front doors were filled with waiting customers. 'Hey Hay Lin. Full house?' Irma asked while noticing that the waiters and the chef was busy serving the customers.

'No-time-to-chat-gotta-hurry-customers-waiting,' Hay Lin said it with a single breath while taking some plates out to the customers. Irma had managed to caught what Hay Lin had just said but Caleb didn't.

'What?' Caleb asked looking a bit puzzled of the way Hay Lin had spoke.

'When she is in a hurry, she speaks like that,' Irma said. 'It's her way of speaking.'

'So, what shall we eat?' Caleb asked while trying to grab some food. But all the employees were taking all of the dishes outside.

'I think we better head somewhere else to eat.' Irma said. Caleb sigh before they exit the restaurant through the back door.

They then head to a burger shop. They ordered their food before they took a seat by the window. 'So, do you think I can dance as good as you guys?' Caleb asked while eating his ham burger, which he found out it was delicious.

'A bit of practice and some nice clothes and voilà! A gentleman with a dancing skill.' Irma said. She was having a double cheeseburger.

'Thanks, but I wonder what will Cornelia say about the outfit I will be wearing.' Caleb asked while grabbing some fries.

'You will look great, don't worry. All you need to worry is not to make her mad.' Irma said while drinking some of her soda.

'Oh, then I will need a dance teacher.'

'Your looking at it.' Irma then rest her head on her hand.

'You? A dance teacher? Get real.' Caleb said while laughing at the sight of Irma helping him to dance.

'Fine. If you want to find someone else, go.' Irma said with a grunt.

'I will. I bet that I can even dance better than you,' Caleb dared Irma.

'Oh your on.' Irma accepted his dared even though she might win.

Once they finished their burgers, they head back to Irma's house. On their way, they saw Blunk was searching in a trash can for stuff. Irma then had a prank for him, so she told Caleb what to do.

Blunk was busy searching for stuff in the trash can, but he sigh because it was empty. When he was looking for another can, he saw Caleb leaning against a tree. 'Why Caleb here?' he asked while heading towards Caleb.

'Just admiring the liquid,' Caleb said, leaving Blunk puzzled.

'What liquid? Is it treasure?' Blunk asked while trying to get something out of his bag. 'Blunk want to trade.' he said while taking out a broken racquet.

'Trade this!' Irma called out from above the tree. She then drop a big bubble of water at Blunk, soaking him instantly. 'Blunk smell nice.' he said in upset.

'It was a prank Blunk. But thought you still stink,' Irma said while climbing down the tree.

'Blunk think it's not funny,' he said while taking his bag and head towards an alley.

'I think it is,' Caleb said while trying to stop laughing. 'Blunk getting soak like that was a good way to clean him up.'

'C'mon, let's head home,' Irma said which Caleb node and was heading back to the house.

Once they reached the house, Irma unlock the door and went inside. She then closed the door after Caleb went in. 'Man, am I tired. Caleb, you will have to sleep on the couch tonight.' Irma said before she head upstairs. Caleb sigh before he grab the blanket Irma hand it to him earlier. He then head to the couch and put try to figure how to sleep on it.

Irma was washing up to get ready to sleep. She then wore her pyjamas and head to bed. She off her light before sleeping in an instant.

In the Dream:

Irma was walking in the park of Heatherfield. Her friends were walking with her, talking about the dance. She saw that the park was filled with people and the sky was clear. She then sat under a tree with her friends. She lay down on the grass and look up into the sky.

Then, the sky began to form some dark clouds. She then got up and noticed her friends had disappeared, with the people around the park. She then tried to get out of the park, but she then realised she wasn't in Heatherfield anymore. Instead, she was in somewhere else, but she can't figure it out.

Irma then noticed that she was in a dark forest, with weird screams and shouting. Irma closed her ears to stop hearing those sound. She then began to walk around, to find a way out of the forest.

Then, her leg felt something. It was like a veins or a snake had coil around her leg. She then tried to untie it, but it began to tighten it everytime Irma tried to untie it. It then pull her, which she then fell down and was being drag through the forest.

When it had finally stop, she look around and noticed there was someone hiding behind a tree. When she got up, her legs then began to froze up. She was struggling to break the ice, but she can't even crack it. She then tried to use her powers to break it, but she somehow don't have any powers. When she look at the figure, she called for help. 'Help! I'm stuck!' she yelled.

'Don't worry, I will ssssave you,' the figure said which Irma knew who was it.

'Cedric, what are you doing here,' she asked while trying to break the ice around her waist.

'You soon find out,' he said before he used his tail and grab Irma around her waist. He then squeeze her tighter before pulling her closer to him. 'What do you want,' she asked before noticing Cedric grin. He then began to do the same thing in most of Irma's dream before she woke up.

Back in Reality:

Irma then bolted up from her sleep. She was sweating and still shaking. She then look at the clock and saw that it was 4.56 a.m., she then lay back onto her pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Dream:

Irma was in her guardian form and noticed her friends was battling some army. She then noticed Cedric and Miranda was behind them. She tried to warn them, but her voice was gone. She then tried to shoot a jet of water, but a small sprinkle came out from her fingers. Miranda then began to shoot her web at Will and Taranee while Cedric used his tail and grab Cornelia and Hay Lin.

Irma tried to run to them, but her legs won't move. She then feared what was happening next, Cedric and Miranda then threw them into a giant jar. They then sealed it up and it began to shrink, along with her friends inside. She tried her best to move, but she can't.

Cedric then went towards her and smiled which Irma knew what was coming up next. He then did the same thing again, which Irma closed her eyes.

Reality:

Irma bolted up from her sleep again. She then saw noticed that her hands were shaking even more than before, but she was worried that the dreams she was having could happen. 'What the heck is those dream with me ended snake breath next meal.' Irma complained before she saw the clock on her table. It was 6.38 a.m., Irma then got off her bed and went to her bathroom to wash up.

In the bathroom, Irma filled the tub with warm water while she look at the mirror. 'Why am I getting those dream with the same ending. It will be scary if it comes true,' Irma said under her own breath. She then entered the tub without caring whether her clothes were still on or not. She just wanted the water to take her fears away.

In the lair, Lia-Hin was watching Irma sleeping. He was feeling happy to make Irma had those bad dreams of the possible future. But little did he knew that Irma's dream wasn't about him getting the heart, it was something else.

* * *

**How will it go with this chapter? I think there will be more nightmare for Irma, but I just need more time. And no, I still don't need any help with the next chapter. And please review this chapter, thanks.**


	18. Revealed

**Irma : Don't tell me your going to do it!**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer and the story like any other people.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. If he does, then the show will have much more season with me annoying Corny.**

**Me : *Roll eyes* Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Revealed

Irma was taking a short nap in her bathtub. She was in her pyjamas before she went in. She didn't care whether she wore any clothes or not, she just wanted to get into the tub.

She slept without hearing the main was crashed open. The figure who broke the door later look around. He saw Caleb was sleeping on the couch, but he didn't disturb him. He look up the stairs before heading up. He noticed that the bathroom door was closed, so he went there.

He then tried to open the door, but it was locked. Irma then woke up and heard the door knob was jiggling. 'Caleb, can you wait!' Irma shouted, but she received no responded She got out of the tub, but something was wrong. She can't seem to get out and the door suddenly crashed open. Irma look at the doorway and saw someone. It was Cedric, he then jump on her.

Irma then jolted up from her sleep and noticed that she was in her bedroom instead of the bathroom. 'Now that was freaky. It felt like real.' she then felt that her body was cold. She look at her clothes but they weren't wet. Irma then look at her clock and saw that it was 8.24 am , so she went to the bathroom. She then took a short shower before brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

She then head down and head into the living room. She saw Caleb still asleep on the couch, so she make a small bubble of water on top of his head. She then drop it on him, instantly waking Caleb up. 'Huh... Wha... Oh, it's you,' Caleb said before he got up and stretch. 'Wake up sleepy head,' Irma said before Caleb head into the bathroom to wash up. Irma then head into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She wonder what kind of food will they have today, then thought not to fry things, so they will have toast today.

Irma was wondering whether to tell her friends about the dream she had, but she kept on thinking it was just a nightmare, but somehow seems like real. She then took two slices of bread and put it into the toaster before she grab some butter and blueberry jam. She then grab two cups and pour some orange juice. When the toast was done, she grab one of it before spreading it with butter before Caleb entered the kitchen. He saw Irma was eating her toast so he grab a seat opposite of her. He then grab a toast before spreading some blueberry jam.

'Caleb, can you keep a secret?' Irma asked while toasting somemore toast.

'Your looking at the best secret keeper. Tell me what ever secret you want, cause I have never told anyone about the secrets.' Caleb said which Irma giggle.

'Well, I had this weird dream,' Irma began. 'I been dreaming it with the same person and ending. It's like it was the possible future, my possible future.' Irma said while trying to grab the toast.

'So? What so weird about dreams? They can't really be true, besides Hay Lin ha...' before he finished his sentenced, Irma cut in.

'I dreamt that I will be Cedric next meal,' she said, which shocked Caleb.

'We need to tell the others,' Caleb said forgetting about the secret keeping.

'Caleb, you promise that you will keep it secret,' she said.

'Fine, but they will know sooner or later,' he said before drinking his orange juice. Irma then froze it when he was drinking. The juice froze around his lips which he was trying to get it off. Irma laugh before she unfroze the ice around Caleb's lips. He then glare at her before he grab his toast.

Will was having some breakfast at Taranee's house because her mom wasn't home. And since they need to discuss about the recent attack in Merridian, she called her mom that she will be at Taranee's house. Once they finished, they head into her bedroom. 'So, we need to figure out who was trying to get Irma.' Will said before getting a seat on the bed.

'First at Atlantia, the next it was Frosta. Later it was here and finally it was Merridian. It's like this guys knew where to attack.' Taranee said while putting her hand around her chin.

'Or maybe it was a distraction. But why attack those kingdoms when he could have grab Irma when he had the chance,' Will said.

'Yeah, that part I still don't understand. It's like he was waiting, but for what?' Taranee said.

'I think he was waiting to get Irma in her guardian form.'

'Maybe, but with the heart of Aquariat she wields, she doesn't need to be a guardian to receive enough power.'

'Let's discuss this at the Silver Dragon with the rest of the girls, especially Irma. But for now, I kinda need some help with my math,' she said while grabbing some books out of her bag. 'I promise my mom that I will do my math at your house,' she said before putting her books on the table.

'Okay, let's see which work you doesn't understand.' Taranee then help her with her math.

In the Lair's house, Irma was turning on her music since Caleb wasn't at home. He was searching for someone else to teach him how to dance. Irma was dancing around to the music while waiting for Caleb to return.

It was already an hour when Caleb went out to search for a dance teacher. Irma figure he had found a teacher while grabbing a drink. Then, the door bell rang. Irma head to the door and open. Caleb was outside looking a bit tired. 'Been searching?' Irma asked raising an eyebrow.

'Irma, can you teach me how to dance.' Caleb said while putting her hand on his head.

'On one condition, you will have to wash the dishes when your staying here,' Irma said while Caleb went in.

'Deal,' he said which Irma smiled. She closed the door before she bring Caleb into the living room. She drag Caleb to the middle of the room before she turn on the music.

'Okay, here we go,' Irma said before she show Caleb how to dance. He followed her steps to dance. He tripped a few times but he was getting better. They dance for almost hour before they rest. 'Wow, your a fast learner Caleb.' Irma said while wiping some sweat of her forehead.

'Thanks Irma. But you need to tell the others about your dream. It could be a clue,' Caleb said.

'But I can't. Because I'm not sure whether it was really going to happen, ' Irma cried out.

'Fine, if you won't tell, I will.' Caleb firmly said.

'Okay, okay! I will, but you will have to back me up, except the bathing part. That would be embarrassing ' Irma said. 'And besides, I do smell a little,' she said while getting a small sniff on her shirt. She then head upstairs and into the bathroom to have a short bathe awhile. Caleb was remembering the dance steps he learnt from Irma.

Irma was having her bathe while thinking about how to tell her friends about her dream. They would thought that she might be crazy or just having some nightmares. But Caleb somehow believe her story about those dreams. If he believes her, why not her friends, especially Hay Lin, since she was her best friend. Irma then got out of the tub before drying off and wore her clothes.

Caleb was waiting in the living room when he heard the bathroom door open. Irma was about to head downstairs when her cellphone began to ring. She then picked it up and answered it without seeing who called. 'You reach the police station, how may I help you?' Irma said in her best policewoman accent.

'Irma. Is that you?' Will asked thought the phone, which Irma then realised it was her friend.

'Yeah, what's up?' Irma said while hearing Will giggling.

'Anyway, can you come by to the Silver Dragon, we gotta talk about things,' Will said.

'Sure, I will head there in a minute,' Irma said before she cut the call. She then head into the living room and noticed that Caleb was dancing around. 'Hey, Rebel boy, we need to head to the Silver Dragon,' Irma said. Caleb node before they left the house and went to the restaurant.

On their way there, Caleb nudge Irma. 'You need to tell them,' he said.

'I know, I know. Just stop annoying me. Sheesh... And I thought I and issues with my brother,' she said while heading into the alley behind of the restaurant.

Will and the others were in the basement already. They were waiting for Irma and Caleb which they were going down the stairs. 'Hey guys,' Irma said while taking a seat near Hay Lin.

'Okay, let's start off. We know that someone had attack four places. Atlantia, Frosta, Heatherfield and Merridian. We need to stay ahead of our enemy.' Will said with the leadership her friends would knew.

'So, you mean you wanted to know where they will strike next.' Taranee suggested.

'Yeah, but the question is where. Which dimension will they target next? And who is controlling the fold.' Will said, which Irma gulp a bit before Caleb gave her a nudge.

'I... think I know... who is it...' Irma nervously said. The other girls then look at her.

'Then who?' Cornelia asked, breaking the silence.

'Our, or should I say, my worse enemy, Lia-Hin.' Irma said, which Caleb then put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

'Well, that answer that question. But why are you so nervous?' Will asked. She knew that Irma wasn't this nervous unless something was really wrong.

'I... had some bad dreams,' Irma started.

'Bad dreams? Is that all you are saying?' Cornelia interrupted. The others glare at her to shut up, she then crossed her arms.

'Tell us about your dreams Irma,' Will said.

'Well, I had this dreams where it involves me and our old enemy, Cedric.' she then heard the orders were shocked, but they kept quiet and listened. 'I even had a couple of dreams of you guys who were gone or helpless.' Cornelia can't help it but heard everything Irma was talking, and she was shocked at her dreams. 'But that's not the worse part, at the end of my dream, Cedric... he... Oh man, Caleb, a little help here.' Irma look at him, which the others look at him as well.

'She was Cedric next meal, as she preferred to call it.' Caleb finishing Irma's explanation. The girls were terrified of the dream that Irma had.

'I'm not sure whether is it really a dream or my possible future,' Irma said.

'We are not going to let Cedric get you,' Will said while she sat beside her.

'Me too,' Hay Lin said, 'Cause your my best friend and we will never let him eat you or anything.'

'Me three,' Taranee said, 'Cause without you, who will crack up jokes about Corny?'

'Hey!' Cornelia yelled at her before crossing her arms.

'Thanks guys, I know I can count on you,' they then had a group hug, even Caleb and Cornelia. When they break up the hug, a fold had open nearby. Will and the girls then got up and were in battle stance. Will took out the heart and called out. 'Guardians Unite!' they then transform into their guardians form. When the figure had appeared from the fold, they saw it was just Yan Lin. But her face was worried. 'Girls, I have something to tell you.' she said.

The girls look at each other before Will asked her. 'What's wrong?'

'Kandrakar is under attack.' she said, which shocked the girls.

* * *

**Well, I will try to update more chapter by tomorrow. But I will let you read the story, cause I will find more jokes for Irma to crack up. Well, enjoy my next chapter if it comes out.**


	19. The Battle Of Kandrakar

**Will : How come Irma gets all the attention!?**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. If he does, Irma will be much more serious.**

**Irma : I heard that! *Chase Will***

**Me : *Sigh* Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 18 : The Battle Of Kandrakar

'What!' the girls yelled together. The basement was then in silenced for a few seconds.

'But how?' Will spoke to break the silenced.

'We don't know, but you must head to Kandrakar now.' Yan Lin said before the girls node and head to the fold. Yan Lin was the last to crossed the fold and it closed.

At the other side, Will and her friends with Caleb heard some sword clashing and shouting nearby. She noticed that the palace was damaged. The others were looking around at the damaged palace when they heard another explosion. They rushed to see what was it.

'Should have known, Cedric and Miranda are behind this all the time,' Will said while preparing to shoot lighning bolts at them. They then noticed who the army were attacking, Elyon and his army of Merridian, with Raythor, Sandpit, Gargoyle and Aldarn. Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin land beside them while Will and Taranee help to defend the palace.

'Fancy seeing you here Elyon,' Irma said.

'Yan Lin called us, you?' Cornelia said.

'I was here when the attack had occur.' Elyon said while pointing at the battle.

'Man, those guys are getting on my nerves,' Irma said clenching her hands. 'I mean, why can't they ever stop attacking. Seriously, don't they have a break or something,' Irma said with a grunt.

Just then, a boulder was inches away from Cornelia which landed in front of her, scaring the heck out of her. 'Oh I wish I had brought a camera,' Irma said with a smirk. Cornelia glare at her before she flew up to find out who threw the boulder.

Meanwhile, Will and Taranee had managed to hold the attacked. 'Will, how are you holding?' Taranee ask while shooting fireballs at the army.

'Fine, but where are the others?' Will said while shooting lightning bolts at the army. She hit some of them, sending them flying backwards while the others ran for cover.

Cornelia noticed Will and Taranee was fighting off those army, she went to help them out. 'Where have you been Corny?' Will asked.

'Just having a short talk before someone almost squash me like a bug,' Cornelia said with a grunt. She then look at the battle between the Merridian's army and Cedric's army. She later saw a few catapults behind the battle which she knew it was those things that threw the boulder earlier. She then kneel her right leg before hitting the ground hit her hand. She concentrated to destroy those catapults with her powers. The ground started to rumble around the catapults when it began to sink into the ground. When Cornelia was done, she saw that the catapults were half deep, but it was useless. 'Well, now the catapults has been taken care of, let's stop those guys,' she said, which Will and Taranee node.

Irma and Hay Lin was talking to Elyon when Caleb called out to them. 'Duck!' the girls were confused but they knew what he meant. They managed to duck in time before an arrow hit the ground, just near Irma's foot. 'Whoa, calling a close call. Thanks Caleb,' Irma said.

Caleb then joined in the battle with the army of Merridian. 'Hay Lin, I will stay with Elyon to protect her while you help the others,' Irma said which Hay Lin was about to protest, but knowing that they wanted to get Irma, she kept quiet.

'Okay Irma. Stay safe Elyon,' Hay Lin said before she flew away to help the others.

'So, what now?' Irma asked. Elyon then point behind Irma, which she look back and saw some army were coming straight for them. 'I had to ask,' Irma said sarcastically before she made a wave in front of them before washing away the army.

Hay Lin had arrived at where Will and the others were. She noticed that the army were still advancing to the palace, even though with the of Merridian's army and the guardians, they can't stop them from going towards the palace. Will saw Hay Lin was heading towards them, but Irma wasn't with her. 'Hay Lin, where's Irma!' Will yelled.

'She is with Elyon. She said she need to stay with Elyon to protect her,' Hay Lin answered back. 'And besides, you guys need my help from my view,' she then made a hurricane wind to blow the army off of their feet and into the air. She then stop the wind and they fell further away from the palace. 'Nice job Hay Lin,' Will gave her a high five but it was cut soon when an arrow almost hit them. 'Whoa, I spoke too soon.' Will said while dodging the arrows.

Irma and Elyon was trying to protect themselves from the army. They had managed to hold them, 'Irma, can you wash them away?' Elyon called out while trying to attack back.

'Yeah, but I think you better stay of the ground.' Irma said, which Elyon then flew up into the sky. Irma then began to raise the water around her before she make a huge wave, washing the army away instantly. Elyon then land beside her which later gave Irma a high five. 'Way a go Irma!' Elyon cheered her. Then, they heard some hissing sound nearby and look at who was it. It was someone who they would expected.

Cornelia was busy raising some rocks and threw it at the army. Sandpit was helping them by making a tornado which suck the army up and they flew up into the sky. Cornelia saw Will and Taranee was holding up and Hay Lin had managed to keep those army from advancing to the palace. All of a sudden, a spit of web was shot and it hit Cornelia's then began to fall, but Hay Lin spotted her and made some air under her to stop her from impacting the ground. Cornelia noticed that Hay Lin had save her and wave at her telling her she's fine. 'Now to get those icky stuff off my wings,' she said with a grunt.

Hay Lin then heard someone was hiding nearby. When she spun around, she was almost hit with a web. She scan the ground and spotted Miranda. 'So, I wonder whether bugs like to fly.' Hay Lin joke before she made some wind under Miranda and she was flying up into the air before she was then blown further away. 'See ya little spider,' Hay Lin called out.

Will and Taranee was fighting off the army. They saw Cornelia was grounded since her wings were stuck. Will landed next to her and noticed her wings were in a spider web goo. 'Hey Corny, let me get those web off your wings,' Will said, which Cornelia node. Will then tried to take it off, but she can't. Then she called Taranee to help out throught telepathy. Taranee saw what was on Cornelia's wing and node before Will head back into the battle. Taranee then made some flames around her hand and place it near Cornelia's wings. The web around her wings quickly melt and Cornelia can fly again. 'Thanks, T' she said.

'No problem Corny,' they then join Will.

Meanwhile, 'Cedric!' Irma and Elyon said. They then got ready for their battle with him.

'It's nice to sssssee you too, Elyon,' Cedric said.

'I don't know how you got here, but you must leave now!' Elyon yelled at him.

'I can't do that. I have came here to get one thing,' Cedric said.

'And what will that be?' Irma said even though she knew what he meant.

'I can't tell you, but I know it's here,' he said.

'What do you mean.' Elyon asked.

'You will know later. But your not what I'm after, Elyon. I'm after someone else,' Cedric said, which Elyon just caught what he'd said.

'Someone? Or something. Who are you really after?' Elyon asked, which Cedric realised his mistake, but he had another idea.

'Elyon, I don't think he will tell us willingly.' Irma said putting her hand on Elyon's shoulder.

'But...' Elyon was about to protest when Irma cut in.

'So we just force it out of him.' Irma smirk before she raise her hands and form a gun.

'Do you think I will tell you guardian?' Cedric said, but Irma ignored him and shot a jet of water at him. He was backing up a bit by the impacted of the water. 'You'll regret you did that guardian,' Cedric said before he swipe his tail at both of them. They managed to fly up in time, but Elyon saw that Cornelia needed help. The others were in hot water but she can't leave Irma alone to fight Cedric.

Cornelia and Will was grounded at the fact that their wings was somehow glued together. Taranee was trying to melt it away, but can't. 'Will, I think we need to head back inside the palace.' Taranee suggest.

'What do you mean?' Will asked while shooting a lightning bolt at the army.

'I mean you guys are just sitting ducks out here. Me and Hay Lin can handle this, just go!' Taranee then flew up to join Hay Lin while Will and Cornelia head to the palace.

'I can't believe this. Me, being grounded, TWICE!' Cornelia yelled. 'I swear, I will get those creeps for grounding me.' Will just roll her eyes upon hearing Cornelia's complained.

Irma was then creating an ice wall between Elyon, her and Cedric. 'Elyon, find some place to hide. I will handle snake breath.' Irma said.

'But...'

'Just go! I can handle him. Don't worry.' Irma said with a wink.

'Okay, but don't do anything reckless.'

'When I ever been reckless?' Irma asked innocently. Elyon then head inside the palace. Irma then face to the wall and noticed that Cedric had finally broke the wall. 'Well, it's just you and me snake breath.' Irma said.

'Will you ever stop calling me that.' Cedric said while swiping his tail at her.

'Oh c'mon, it suits you, since your breath do stink.' Irma then wave her hand in front of her nose. She then sprayed a jet of water at him. When he was wet, she then instantly froze the water on Cedric. Irma then land next to him and smirk.

'Talk about ice sculpture,' Irma then look around the ice and saw Will and Cornelia heading towards her direction. 'Nice work Irma.' Will congratulated her.

'What are you guys doing here?' Irma asked in surprised that they weren't defending the palace.

'Taranee told us that we can't fly with our wings glued together,' Will said with a sigh.

'Let me see. And maybe I could tease a little on you Corny.' Irma smirk.

'Don't you even dare.' Cornelia warned her but Irma already thought about a joke for he.

'So, how does it feel to the broken wing bird?' Irma joke while looking at Will's wings. Cornelia just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Irma then tried her water to wash it off, which it work. She then wash the glue on Cornelia's wings while trying not to laugh that she was grounded twice when Will told her.

'Okay, let's go help the others.' Will said preparing to head out into the battle when Cedric's ice broke. Cornelia saw him and hit the ground. Some veins came out from the ground and grab Cedric's hands, tail and body, preventing him from moving. 'Way a go Corny,' Will said.

'Thanks. And where's Elyon?' Cornelia asked, now realising that she wasn't with them.

'She's inside the palace.' Irma answered.

'Oh. Well, we don't have to worry about her,' Will said before she started to fly again.

Hay Lin ad Taranee was struggling to defend the palace. Raythor was knock out cold, but Hay Lin had managed to get him before one of the army had really taken him out. Hay Lin head towards the palace with the outcold Raythor. She saw Will, Irma and Cornelia was inside talking. She put Raythor beside them before landing beside Irma. 'Guys, the battle doesn't look good,' Hay Lin said.

'Yeah I know. I could see it from here,' Will said while looking at the battle. Taranee was heading towards them.

'We need a battle plan,' Cornelia said.

'Working on it,' Will said before Taranee land beside her.

'Guys, we need to hurry. I just saw Caleb got injured,' Taranee said, which shocked Cornelia. 'And don't worry Corny, I sent him towards the palace after I you guys started to head to the palace.' Cornelia then relaxed a but, knowing that Caleb would be fine.

'But there's one of us still haven't tried to defend the palace at the battle.' Cornelia said. They then face Irma, which she felt a bit of guilt.

'Alright, alright! I will help you guys!' Irma shouted.

'Ermm... Your on your own this time Irmy.' Cornelia said with a smirk.

'Oh your so going to get it,' Irma said before she left to the battle.

'So, you send the water guardian to the battle?' Cedric said. The girls then turn around to face him.

'Why? Is there a problem when we told her that she will have to alone out there?' Cornelia was the first to ask.

'You will soon find out.' Cedric said, which the girls look at each other before looking out into the battle then back at Cedric.

'We will get back to you on that,' Will said before she turn her back on him and walked off with the others. But they stopped as they heard some veins were breaking. They turn around and saw that Cedric had freed himself from those veins Cornelia caught him. 'How did you?' Will asked while flying up.

'It's very easy to break those veinsssss when I had time,' Cedric said while he swipe his tail at Taranee. She was hit by his tail and it sent her out the palace, hitting the ground outside. She then got up and had fires on her eyes.

'Oh your so gonna pay for that!' Taranee then shot fireballs at Cedric.

Irma was shooting a jet of water at the army without stopping. 'I wish those guys could just help me out a bit.' Irma complained. She then made a big wave and wash the army away. Then she saw that the Merridian's army were battling at the other side. She then helped them out. She noticed that Cedric's army were beginning to retreat. 'I guess those guys can handle this,' Irma said under her breath. Suddenly, she heard some explosions at the palace, she turn around and saw that there was smoke coming out from where her friends were. She quickly head to the place her friends were.

Taranee was shooting fireballs at him while Will shot some lightning bolts from behind him. Cedric then swipe his tail at Cornelia and hit her unconscious. He smirk before trying to get the rest of the guardians. Taranee was shooting another fireball at Cedric, but he smirk and duck. The next thing happen was Taranee's fireball hit Will, sending her hitting the wall. She then drop to the ground, unconscious. 'Your going to pay for that Cedric!' Taranee yelled at him with her eyes filled with flame.

'But it isss your fault anyway. Why did you blame me for hurting your friend?' Cedric asked innocently, but Taranee just ignored him and shoots fireballs at him. Cedric smirk while he keeps on dodging the fire. Hay Lin then sent a gust of wind at Cedric, but he just look at her and smirk before he swipe his tail at her. Taranee was about to shoot him again but she was hit by something on the head. She then fell to the ground and before she blackout, she saw Miranda holding a plank of wood and Irma above her.

Irma saw Miranda hit Taranee's head before she goes unconscious 'Oh they are so going to regret that,' Irma said before she spray a jet of water at Miranda. She was hit by the water unexpectedly and was sending towards Cedric. She then collided into him while Irma land beside Taranee. 'Taranee. Taranee!' Irma called out while shaking her shoulder, but she wasn't moving. She then flew into the palace and saw that Cedric had just got up from the collision with Miranda. She was unconscious which Irma just smirk. But she saw that her friends were injured or unconscious. 'What the heck do you want, Cedric!' Irma yelled at him.

'You know why I came here,' Cedric said. Then he was shot with a jet of water from Irma, sending him towards a wall. He crashed through the wall while Irma went beside Hay Lin. 'Hay Lin, are you alright?' Irma asked while trying to wake her up, but she didn't respond. Cedric then crawled out of the hole before he head straight for Irma.

Irma noticed him and made a wall between him and her with Hay Lin. Cedric stop before he hit the wall and he tried to break it. Irma was trying to wake Hay Lin up, but she can't. 'Man, I just hope Eric doesn't know you had a dark secret.' Irma said, which Hay Lin then bolted up. Irma smirk at the joke she just said before she gave Hay Lin a hug. When they pulled out a hug, Hay Lin glare at her.

'What was my dark secret letting Eric know?' Hay Lin asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Irma answered innocently.

Then, the wall had broke and Irma got up and tried to shoot a jet of water at him. But Cedric hit her with his tail before grab Hay Lin and walked away. 'Hay Lin!' Irma called out laying on the ground.

Then a fold had open right in front of him before he crossed it while Irma watch in horror that her friend was kidnap. With her remaining strength, Irma slowly got up and head towards the fold. It was starting to close, so Irma had to use the heart to closed the fold and find out the location of Hay Lin.

When she had closed the fold and look into the heart, she saw another world being shown inside the heart. 'What... the...' before Irma could finished her sentence, she blackout and drop to the ground.

* * *

**The next chapter will be better. And the adventure doesn't stop here, we will see how Irma will get her best friend back.**


	20. Hideout

**Matt : Have you seen Will?**

**Me : I just type the story. But since your here, can you read the disclaimer.**

**Matt : Awesome. Ah-Hem, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., if he does, my band will totally rock and be famous!**

**Will : Don't you dare!**

**Me : Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Hideout

Irma was moarning. When she slowly open her eyes, her vision was a bit poor but she could tell that she was still in the same place where she last saw Hay Lin. Irma then slowly got up and saw that her friends just recovered.

When she look outside, the battle was still on. She saw that Cedric's army didn't retreat, but instead, they keep on coming. She then heard some explosions inside the palace. When she ran inside, she almost fell. Will and Cornelia was heading into the palace too. Taranee was heading into the battle. Irma went inside to find out what happen.

When they were inside, they saw Elyon, Luba and the Oracle fighting the army and Miranda from destroying the guardians source of powers. 'Elyon! How did they get in here!' Will called out while shooting lightning bolts at the army.

'I think they climb up from the balcony. We need to get this guys out of here,' Elyon said.

'Leave that to me,' Irma said before flying above the army. Miranda was trying to get into the aurameres and destroy it, but Elyon and the guardians were blocking her way. Without noticing, Irma conjured up a giant wave and wash the army away, including Miranda out of the palace.

'Thanks Irma. If you didn't told me to get here when you were fighting Cedric, Miranda could have destroy the aurameres.' Elyon said while Irma lands beside her.

'Yeah. No problem,' Irma gave her a weak smile. Elyon saw Will and Cornelia were talking to the Oracle.

'Hey Irma. Where is Taranee and Hay Lin?' she asked.

'Taranee is outside battling those armies. Hay Lin's...' Irma just remembered what happen but she didn't finish what she said.

'What happen?' Elyon asked.

'Cedric got her.'

'What! We need to get her,' she stated. 'But first, where are they?' Elyon then blush that she forgotten which she was in.

'I think I know,' Irma then took out the heart of Aquariat. 'I saw another dimension in the heart. If I open, maybe I can finally find Hay Lin,' Irma said. She was about to open a fold when Will grab her arm.

'Irma, what are you doing?' Will asked.

'Opening a fold, duh,' Irma tried to loosen Will's grip, but she can't.

'Why? We need to stop those armies first,' she stated before letting Irma's arm go.

'Fine, but we need to hurry.' Irma then flew outside into the battle with Will, Cornelia and Elyon.

Back in the lair, Hay Lin slowly open her eyes. When she open them, she saw that she was in some kind of cell. When she look outside, she saw a shadowy figure. 'Who are you?' Hay Lin asked.

The figure stayed in the shadow. 'You will find out soon. But please, stay comfortable,' he said before he left Hay Lin in the cell.

'Guys, get here quick,' Hay Lin said while she sat by the wall.

Back at the battle, Irma waste no time by washing the armies away with Elyon's help. They managed to keep them away from the palace in record time. 'Cornelia! Can you make a wall to surround the palace?' Will asked noticing that the gap between the armies and the palace was big. Cornelia node before she created a wall about fifteen feet high.

'Corny! Can you make a ditch by the inner wall?' Irma asked.

'Why?' Cornelia said wondering why she need to make a ditch.

'Just do it! I don't have time!'

'Fine,' Cornelia then made a ditch that was twelve feet wide and eight feet deep. Irma noticed she made a ditch already, she then flew towards where the ditch was and flood it with water.

'There, mission accomplice ' Irma called out. The army tried to climb it but they keep on slipping. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Elyon went inside the palace to discuss things and wonder where was Hay Lin.

'Okay, the army is taken care of, now where can we search for Hay Lin.' Will said.

'I think I know,' Irma then took out the heart. 'I saw another world inside the heart. But I didn't know that I can see any world in the heart.' Irma stated.

'Only the wielder can see it,' Elyon said while looking at the heart of Aquariat.

'Oh, but I saw that the world was like a barren wasteland.' Irma said.

'We better go and find her then.' Will said, which Irma nodded before she open a fold.

'Elyon, stay here and make sure those armies didn't get across the wall. And use your army to stand above the wall to make sure they don't plan anything,' Will said.

'Okay. Bring Hay Lin back safe,' Elyon said before the guardians left and the fold closed.

At the other side of the fold, the girls was in a cave. 'O-kay, Where are we?' Will asked while looking around.

'I think we're at the Lia-Hin's lair,' Irma said, noticing some potion on the table.

'Yeah, and I have a feeling he will be expecting us,' Taranee said while getting a closer look at one of the potion.

'Shhhh, I heard something outside,' Will said. They saw a door by the table. Will went to open the door to look around. 'Guys, over here,' she whispered to them. They then head out the door and down the hall.

'Corny, can you sense where is Hay Lin or Lia-Hin?' Taranee asked.

'Let me try,' Cornelia said before she touch the ground and concentrated. After a while, she face them. 'I now where they are, but Hay Lin is with Lia-Hin and Cedric in one of the room.'

'We better find them then,' Irma said. 'Lead the way Corny,' they then followed Cornelia down the hall while hiding from the army.

They walked to a door which was quite high. 'I guess we're here,' Cornelia said.

'I think this is the thrown hall,' Will said before she tried to open the door. Will and the others went inside and saw Hay Lin, Lia-Hin and Cedric standing nearby.

'We're expecting you,' Lia-Hin said while walking a few steps forward.

'Let her go, Lia-Hin!' Irma yelled at him.

'A little impatient are we? Don't worry, you will get your friend back,' Lia-Hin said with a smirk.

'Guys, don't do it! He wanted to...' Cedric then cover Hay Lin's mouth to tell them about Lia-Hin's plan. Hay Lin knew what will he do if her friends wanted to get her back.

Flashback:

Lia-Hin was about to leave the dungeon where Hay Lin was held. But he turn back to tell her something. When he was facing the guardian, he tap the bar cell. Hay Lin look at him before she spoke. 'Why are you still here?' she asked.

'To tell you my plan, since I don't want to keep any secret from you,' he said with a smirk.

'And is that?' she said, wanted to know about his true plan.

'I told Cedric to kidnap one of the water guardians friend. Once they are here, I will trade the heart with you,' he said, which shock Hay Lin.

'My friend won't trade with you!' Hay Lin said while blowing a gust of wind. Lia-Hin just smirk before he left.

'She have no choice after all,' he said before he left the dungeon.

End Flashback

'What do you want Lia-Hin.' Irma asked in battle stance.

'You already. I want the heart,' he said while putting his hand out.

'No way! You cannot take it by force. Only the wielder can give another person willingly,' Will said before she head besides Irma.

'I know, that's because I have your friend here. You see, I want to trade her over the heart,' he said. The girls look at each other, then at Irma and then back at Lia-Hin.

'She will never trade with you! Right, Irma.' Will said. But Irma didn't responded, so she look at her and asked, 'Irma?'

'Fine. I will trade,' Irma said while holding the heart around her neck. Her friends were staring at her with their mouth open. 'But I want one more thing from you, is that all right,' Irma asked Lia-Hin.

'If I can get me the heart, then yes,' he said.

'Do you swear on the heart of Aquariat that, you won't hurt my part sister?' Irma said, which the others just stared at her.

'Hahaha...' Lia-Hin laughed. 'Are you kidding me? Do you think that will work? And you don't even have any sister!' he said with a smirk.

'He's right Irma. You only got a brother. Don't do it,' Will said.

'I know what I am doing, and don't worry, I have it cover,' Irma then wink at them before she faced Lia-Hin. 'So, do you swear?'

'Fine, I swear.' he said with his right hand up.

'I wanted you to do it properly.' Irma said.

'Alright. I swear on the heart of Aquariat that I won't your part sister.' he said before he hand out his hand. 'Now, the heart.' he then put out his hand.

Irma then step forward while Cedric let Hay Lin go. Irma was walking towards Lia-Hin slowly. Hay Lin was worried that Lia-Hin will finally get what he wants. When they passed each other, Irma wink at Hay Lin, which confused her. Will was hugging Hay Lin while they walked towards the rest. Irma was right in front of Lia-Hin, with the heart in her hands. He then hand him the heart, willingly. Irma then walk back towards her friend while Lia-Hin put the heart around his neck. Then the heart began to turn colour, from it's blue colour to black.

'Finally! The heart of Aquariat, IS MINE!' he yelled before he flew upwards. He then look at the guardians before he look at Cedric. 'Cedric, you can do whatever you want with them. I will stay up here and watch,' he said, which Cedric smirk at lunge at them. They tried to fly through the doors, but they were sealed shut. Irma then made some ice wall, but without the heart, she can't. 'Hay Lin, some cold air!' Irma called out. Hay Lin node before she blow a gust of cold air at the water wall. 'That will keep snake breath for a while.' she said.

'Okay, I will try to open a fold.' Will said before she tried to open a fold to Merridian. But her heart won't open a fold. 'What happen?' she said while looking at the heart.

'Don't know, but I think we need a battle plan,' Taranee said while looking at the ice wall.

'Yeah. Irma and I will try to take Lia-Hin while you guys will try to take Cedric,' Will told them about her plan.

'I just hope we can make it out in one piece,' Cornelia said.

_'Or not being snake breath next meal,'_ Irma thought before Taranee melted the ice away. Hay Lin blow a gust of strong wind at Cedric, stopping him from moving while Cornelia hit the ground with her right hand. 'Earth!' she called out, then the ground started to shake and Cedric was beginning to sink.

Will and Irma was facing Lia-Hin in the air. 'Don't even try to take me down, guardians. I can take you both the heart, I will be unstoppable!' he said while shooting some crystal water at Will. Irma then flew right in front of Will before she shot her water to push Lia-Hin water from them. It's a tug of war to see who will win.

* * *

**The battle will continue at the next chapter. And you will know why did Irma told her enemy to swear not to hurt her *part sister*. But I would think that this story will be even better than my previous one. Well, enough talking, hope you guys enjoy my next chapter.**


	21. Swear And Dream

**Me : Welcome back.**

**Irma : Huh? What did you mean?**

**Me : Never mind. Just read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. If he does, Corny will have much more nickname.**

**Cornelia : I heard that! *Chase Irma around the room***

**Me : Now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Swear And Dreams

'Irma, what are you doing?' Will asked.

'Duh. Saving you.' Irma said while holding Lia-Hin's water from hitting them.

'Well, you don't have to. The heart of Kandrakar can make a shield around me.' Will said while taking the heart out. She then made a barrier around both of them. Irma then stop her attack while Lia-Hin kept on shooting.

'He won't stop. And by the looks of it, this barrier won't hold,' Irma stated.

'Maybe. But I need to ask you something,' Will said while looking at the others.

'And what is it?' Irma asked, wanted to know why Will need to ask her.

'Why did you wanted him to swear on something impossible?' Will asked.

'You will find out soon,' Irma said with a wink.

Taranee and Hay Lin was flying around Cedric, distracting him from Cornelia. Cornelia raised some veins and tied it around Cedric's arms and tail, immobilize him. 'You think this will ssssstop me, guardian?' Cedric said before he broke out of the veins.

'Nope. But this will,' Hay Lin said before she blow a gust of cold air at Cedric, slowly freezing him.

'Nice plan Hay Lin,' Taranee said before she gave her a high five. But it was cut short when Cedric broke out of the ice. He was even mad than before but Cornelia made the ground around Cedric to sink. When he was deep enough, she then cover the top of Cedric, blocking Cedric from getting out.

Hay Lin and Taranee noticed that Will and Irma was inside the barrier. They wonder whether they would be find in the barrier. They then look back at where Cedric was. 'I hope that will hold him,' Taranee said.

Cedric hand then punch out from under the earth to break free. 'Or maybe not,' Cornelia said before Taranee shoot a long stream of fire at the earth which cover Cedric. It began to melt and turned into liquid. It then covered Cedric in it's molten earth before Hay Lin blow a gust of cold air at him, instantly cooling the earth. Cedric was now inside the earth, unable to move. 'Well, at least that will hold him for now,' Cornelia said before she cover him up. Will and Irma were protecting themselves from Lia-Hin's attacked. 'We need to help them,' Hay Lin said before she flew up to them. But Taranee grab her arm before she flew away.

'No. They can handle this. We need to make sure that Cedric doesn't escape,' Taranee said when Cornelia had finished burying Cedric.

'Now that's done, let's see how are Will and Irma is doing,' Cornelia then look at the battle between them and Lia-Hin.

Will was struggling to keep the barrier on. Irma noticed that Will was weakening so she got ready to fight Lia-Hin.

Lia-Hin wasn't stopping by spraying a stream of dark water at the barrier surrounding Will and Irma. He noticed that the barrier was weakening, so he kept on spraying.

'Will, you need to break the barrier. You're getting weaker by the sec.' Irma said while holding Will's let arm.

'But...' Will tried to protest but Irma cut in.

'Just go and rest. Stay with them, I can handle this,' Irma said before he faced Lia-Hin.

'O-okay. Get ready,' Will said.

'I'm always ready,' Irma said while forming her hands into a gun.

'Here we go,' Will then broke the barrier around them. Irma quickly shot a jet of water at Lia-Hin's water, trying to stop him from hurting her and Will. She saw Will was holding her head while she slowly flew down to the others. Irma then focused on Lia-Hin.

'Well I see that you want to take me alone.' Lia-Hin said with a smirk.

'So? Can't a girl defeat a man?' Irma joke.

'Ha! You wish guardian. Without the heart, you can't beat me,' Lia-Hin said with a grin.

'We'll see what will happen next,' Irma said before Lia-Hin was hit from behind with water. They then stop shooting each other with water before Lia-Hin was looking at Irma madly.

'How did you...'

'I was distracting you before I use my mind to control some water on the ground. Pretty smart, am I right?' Irma said with a smirk.

'Your not bad guardian, but you still can't defeat me without your friends,' he said before he flew past Irma and to her friends.

Cornelia was holding Will by her shoulder because Will was tired. A jet of water was later shot at them, which hit Cornelia and Will, sending to the wall. They then drop to the ground and Cornelia saw that he was ready to shot another jet of water at them. Irma had managed to move him away by blasting a jet of water from below Lia-Hin, sending him upwards. Cornelia then noticed Will was unconscious so she crawled beside her.

Lia-Hin was angry because Irma shot him upward. Irma then blast another jet of water at him while yelling. 'Drink this!' Lia-Hin then made a shield to stop the water from hurting him. He saw Cornelia and Taranee was beside Will. He then pushed his shield at Irma, which knock her to the wall. She then regain her flight and saw Lia-Hin shot two jets of water at Cornelia and Taranee before he look at Hay Lin. Irma then shot a jet of water at him, sending him towards the ground. Irma then land beside Hay Lin before Lia-Hin got up. 'Leave my friends alone!' Irma yelled at him.

'Too late guardian. I took out three of your team-mates Now it's her turn,' Lia-Hin said with a smirk. His hand raise at them before some water surround his hand. Then, a jet of water was shot from him, but Irma deflect it by shooting a jet of water at it. 'Hay Lin! Get out of here!' Irma yelled.

'What! I can't leave you here. Even I wanted to leave, the doors are lock.' Hay Lin said.

'You got a point. Then stay behind me,' Irma said which Hay Lin did as Irma told her to do.

Lia-Hin saw Hay Lin was behind Irma. So he stop shooting water at Irma but he shot it to his right. Irma was puzzled of what he was doing. Suddenly, she was hit by her left with water unnoticed. She was sent towards a wall while the water kept on spraying from Lia-Hin. Irma was trying to move, but the water was pinning her to the wall. Lia-Hin slowly walk up to Hay Lin with a smirk while shooting water at Irma with his right hand.

Hay Lin blow a gust of at Lia-Hin, but he just made a shield to defect the wind. He then raise his left hand at Hay Lin before he smile. 'Goodbye guardian,' he said before he his left hand started to conjure up some water. Hay Lin was watching him in horror. She tried to move but her feet were frozen.

Irma was able to look at Hay Lin and Lia-Hin. _'My plan is working. I just hope Hay Lin will be alright,_' Irma thought. She then saw that Lia-Hin shot a powerful jet of water at Hay Lin, sending her flying towards the wall. She then drop to the ground and was unconscious. Lia-Hin then faced Irma with a smirk. 'I win, you lose guardian.' he said while walking towards her without stopping his water.

'Think again,' Irma said as the water started to weaken.

'What?' Lia-Hin saw that his water began to stop. Irma then drop to the ground before he walk towards him. Lia-Hin then shot a jet of water at Irma, but he can't. He was getting worried.

'Did you remember about your promise?' Irma said while walking towards Lia-Hin.

'But how.' Lia-Hin asked.

'Hay Lin is my bestest friend. We are almost like sisters, so I called it _part sister_ instead _sister_.' Irma said. Lia-Hin then walk backwards before he tried to hold the heart. But the heart wasn't around his neck. 'Looking for this?' Irma said while holding the heart with her hands.

'You will pay for this. Cedric!' he called out, but he received no responded.

'He's not here. So, time to go ice age again.' Irma said before she kneel down her right knee and touch the ground with her right hand. Lia-Hin legs began to freeze and was slowly freezing his entire body. Irma smirk at him before she walk towards Hay Lin.

Irma was beside Hay Lin and tried to wake her up 'Hay Lin, wake up.' Irma said while shaking her shoulder. Hay Lin was beginning to regain her senses. She slowly open her eyes and saw Irma was above her. She slowly got up before she put her hand on her head. 'Wow, massive headache.' Hay Lin said before she hug Irma. 'You defeat Lia-Hin again.'

Irma then pulled out from the hug and smiled at Hay Lin. 'Thanks. Let's head to the others.' Irma said before she and Hay Lin head towards Taranee and Cornelia. On their way there, the ground began to shake. 'What the...?!' Irma yelled. Then, Cedric's hand punch through the ground. Irma and Hay Lin fell down and noticed Cedric was getting out. When he was freed, his tail quickly hit the Irma and Hay Lin. They were flying straight towards Lia-Hin, which he was almost froze up. Irma crashed into him, breaking him out of the ice. Hay Lin landed further than Irma.

Will slowly began to regain conscious and saw Cedric was heading towards Irma and Hay Lin. Will was still weak and can't shoot any lightning bolts, so she tried to head to Cornelia. Will was trying to get to Cornelia quickly. When she was beside her, she tried to wake her up. 'Corny! Wake up!' Will said. But Cornelia didn't responded. Will thought of something to wake her up. 'If you don't wake up, I'll ask Irma to make your hair wet,' Will said with a smirk.

'I'm up! I'm up!' Cornelia then bolted up while Will was giggling.

'Cornelia, can you try to stop Cedric?' Will asked while pointing at him.

'I can try.' Cornelia then hit the ground and the veins raise around Cedric. It then tied around his body, preventing him from moving.

'Now that he is taken care of, can you wake Taranee up and meet me over there,' Will said while pointing at where Irma and Hay Lin was.

'Yeah sure. But I still wonder how did Cedric got out of the ground again.' Cornelia said before she head towards Taranee.

Irma was rubbing her head while getting up. 'That hurt,' Irma mumble. She then saw Cedric was tangled in veins and figured that Cornelia was awake. She then saw Hay Lin was walking towards her and Will was flying to her.

Will land beside her right while Hay Lin stop by her left. 'So, Will. Feeling better?' Irma asked.

'Like I was run down by a truck, twice,' Will said sarcastically. Irma and Hay Lin giggled before they saw Cornelia and Taranee was landing beside them.

'So, how did you defeat Lia-Hin and got the heart back?' Will asked noticing that the heart of Aquariat around Irma's neck.

'Did you remember the swear?' Irma said, which the girls just stared at her blankly. 'Well, Hay Lin and I are always the bestest friends. Since we know each other more than you guys, we are almost like sisters. So that is why I said _part sister_ instead of _sister_.' Irma explained. The girls just look at her with their mouth open. 'And lastly, no offence Hay Lin.' Irma said.

'Non taken. But you should told us about your plan anyway.' Hay Lin said.

'If I told you guys, then it won't be a surprised,' Irma joke, which Cornelia roll her eyes.

Cedric shouted when he finally broke through the veins which tangling him. The girls saw him rushing towards them. 'Get me the water guardian Cedric!' Lia-Hin called out from behind the girls. They turn around to see him and then back at Cedric.

'Corny! Try to tangle...' Will was about to tell Cornelia when Cedric's tail hit her. He then hit Cornelia, sending her to her left. Cedric was about to use his tail to grab Hay Lin when Irma got in the way. Instead of Hay Lin, Cedric had got Irma. 'Irma!' Taranee and Hay Lin called out.

'I knew you would protect her guardian.' Cedric said with a smirk.

'Good work Cedric. Now bring her here,' Lia-Hin said.

'And give you the heart of Aquariat, never.' Cedric said while tightening his tail around Irma. Irma was screaming from the pain around her.

'What are you doing! Are you betraying me!' Lia-Hin yelled.

'Yes. Because I want more power.' Cedric said while Irma was struggling in Cedric's tail.

'I'm... getting tired... of getting... crushed...' Irma said while trying to get some air into her lungs.

'But I always wonder what does a guardian taste like,' Cedric said before looking at Irma.

Irma noticed his smirk before she realised what he will do next. 'Guys, get me out of snake breath tail! And hurry! My dream is coming true!' Irma yelled. Hay Lin and Taranee then tried their combo on Cedric, but Cedric just laughed at them while dodging.

'Let my friend go!' Hay Lin yelled.

'I always wanted to taste the guardian of water,' Cedric said before he look at Irma. He saw Taranee and Hay Lin was flying towards him so he swipe them with his hand. He hit Hay Lin, which she crashed into Taranee. They then crashed into the ground before they look at Cedric.

'Now, for the next part of my plan.' Cedric then open his mouth whil;e Irma stuggled to free herself.

'HELP! Guys, HELP ME OUT OF HERE!' Irma shout before her legs began to touch his mouth.

'NO! Irma!' Hay Lin shouted. Irma was watching in horror as Cedric was slowly consuming her. She tried one last time to struggle, but withot succes

Cedric then ate Irma, which he then grew larger. He was about twenty feet tall now. 'Irma...' Hay Lin said before she fell onto her knees before she started crying.

'Hay Lin, don't give up. I will try to contact her.' Taranee said while putting her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. Taranee then concentrate to contact Irma, which she had managed.

_'Irma, are you there?'_ Taranee mentally asked.

_'Taranee, is that you?'_ Irma said.

_'Irma, how are you doing?'_

_'Not fine. I can't move around a lot. But I can breath. Yuck! This place is disgusting.'_

_'Irma, we will try to get you out of there.'_

_'Be quick. I don't think I can take it here. My powers in me is starting to grow weaker. And I can't open a fold in here, it's too crowded.'_

_'Irma, are you doing okay?'_ Hay Lin finally asked while wiping her tears.

_'Hay Lin? Yeah, I'm fine. But you guys better hurry up,'_

_'I'm just glad that your still alright'_ Hay Lin mood began to lighten up.

_'Okay. But how's outside?'_

_'Not good. Cedric grew taller like last time,'_ Hay Lin sated mentally.

_'Irma, we need to stop the telepathy for a while. But hang in there,' _Taranee said and waited for Irma's response.

_'Well... I.. Er... Be quick.'_ Irma said.

_'We'll try to contact you again. Just stay calm,'_ Hay Lin mentally said.

_'Thanks Hay Hey.'_ with that, Taranee cut the telepathy before they head towards the others.

Inside Cedric's stomach, Irma was inside the barrier of the heart. 'I just hope Corny would not tease me about this. And they better get me out of here because my power is starting to fade.' Irma then saw that the barrier around her starting to fade too. 'And they better be hurry.' with that, Irma sat down with her knees against her chest. She then shed a few tears wondering how to get out of here.

* * *

**Well, now that was wrong, totally wrong. But what can I do, I still need to reach my goal on my story. Sorry for the eating part, but Irma's dream was the future. So don't be mad at me, I just follow the story. Keep me posted on this story. If you don't like this chapter, don't blame me. But you can skip this chapter if you don't like it. For those wondering what will happen to Irma? Don't worry, Irma will be out of there soon.**


	22. The Attack On Meridian (Part 1)

**Irma : Are you kidding me! I juat got eaten by Cedric!**

**Me : Well... can you just read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. You know what, I'm thinking of punching someone.**

**Me : Back to the story! *Ran out of the room***

* * *

Chapter 21 : The Attack On Meridian (Part 1)

'I feel, POWERFUL!' Cedric called out as he laughed. 'And now, some fun.' Cedric then raise his right hand and aim at the guardians. His hand began to be covered in water and then a a jet of water is shot.

'Look out!' Will called out. She and Cornelia flew out of the way before attacking back. But the guardians attack didn't work.

'I want more power,' Cedric said. He then lift his right finger and made a fold.

'How did he do that?' Will asked while looking at the fold that Cedric just open.

'Guys! We got bad news.' Taranee called out. She and Hay Lin then land beside Will and Cornelia with a sad faces. Will noticed Hay Lin cried and wonder what happened.

'What happen?' Cornelia asked.

'Wait, where's Irma?' Will asked while she look around for her.

'That's the point.' Taranee said. 'Irma risk her life for Hay Lin,' Will and Cornelia look at each other before they asked.

'What do you mean?' Will asked.

'I mean that Cedric got Irma instead of Hay Lin.' Taranee explained.

'But where is she now?' Cornelia asked while crossing her arms.

'Do you remember what happens to Phobos when Cedric betrayed him?' Hay Lin said, which Will and Cornelia look at each other before back at them with their eyes widely open.

'You mean that...' Willl partly said.

'Yeah, we need to get her out of there,' Taranee said while putting her left hand over her chin.

'But first. I wonder where is Cedric going,' Will said after she saw Cedric just crossed the fold.

'I have a feeling he will go to one place that he always been,' Taranee stated.

'Meridian.' the other girls said together in unison.

Meanwhile, Irma was trying to stay calm. 'Oh man. My powers are weakening by the sec. Will, you better get me out of here quick,' Irma whispering. She noticed her barrier was about to wear off. 'And I have a feeling I'll need to hold onto those wall,' Irma said while looking around. She closed her eyes and hug herself to calm herself, to conserve her powers and energy.

Cedric was outside the walls of the palace of Meridian. Since the army went to Kandrakar to stop the attack, only some of the army are left in Meridian. But the rebels were fighting him with the army. 'Tynar, where are the guardians and the rest of the army?' Julian asked.

'They went to Kandrakar to protect the palace.' Tynar answered. 'Watch out!' Tynar then jump over Julian, thus dodging the water jet from Cedric.

'Wait a minute, if Cedric can manipulate water. Oh no,' Julian said with a worried voiced.

'What is it?' Tynar asked while he and Julin got up.

'Cedric has one of the guardians in him. And it's the water guardian. The third powerful guardian,' Julian explained.

'You mean that she is inside Cedric?' Tynar asked.

'Yes, we need to other guardians to stop him and get the water guardian out of him before she will completely be drain out of power and energy,' Julian said while looking at Cedric.

'You can't defeat me rebels, I'm powerful,' he then raised a wave of water around him before he washed the armies and rebels away. Julian and Tynar were also caught in the water, thus washing them away too.

Will opened a fold to Meridian. The girls crossed the fold and saw that they were in the palace. They head outside the palace and saw Cedric was attacking outside the walls with his newly granted powers. 'Do you have any idea on how to take down Cedric?' Taranee asked Will while they stop in mid air.

'Yeah, take him down while figuring out a way for getting Irma out,' Will said before they continued.

Cedric saw the guardians was heading towards him before he raised his hand at them. Then a jet of water was shot at the guardians, but they dodged it and shot back. Will shot a few lightning bolts at Cedric, which electrocuted him a little, but Irma felt it. Taranee then tried to contact Irma with telepathy. _'Irma, are you there. We are trying to take Cedric down while trying to get you out of there,_' Taranee said mentally.

_'Hey Taranee, and hurry up. But first, can you do me a favour and tell Will to stop shooting lightning bolts! I can fell them you know.'_ Irma yelled mentally.

_'Sorry Irma. But we need to find a way to defeat Cedric,'_ Will cut in.

_'But DON'T shoot lightning bolts. Water is a good conductor of electricity if you remembered, and I can feel them,'_ Irma said sarcastically in mentally.

_'Fine, so how are you doing in there?'_ Will asked while dodging another water attacked from Cedric.

_'Not so good, I'm getting weaker every second. You guys better get me out here and fast,'_ Irma stated mentally.

_'We are still thinking a way,'_ Taranee said.

_'Oh no. Irma, we better stop our contact for a while,'_ Will said while Cornelia threw some boulders at Cedric.

_'What's wrong? What is happening out there?'_ Irma asked.

_'Cedric is growing up a few more feet. And he is getting powerful,'_ Will stated before she saw Cornelia got hit by water. It sent her flying towards the wall surrounding the palace.

_'Irma, can you hold on?' _Taranee asked.

_'O... Okay. But hurry, the barrier around me is fading,_' Irma stated.

_'We will be back in a flash,'_ with that, Taranee cut the contact and concentrated on Cedric's water.

'Will, we need to find another way to defeat Cedric!' Taranee called out.

'I'm trying to.' Will said. 'Ugh! When he got this powerful!' Will complained.

'I hope Irma is fine,' Hay Lin said before she blow a gust of cold air at Cedric's tail.

Irma just finished talking to her friends mentally. She then hold the heart and noticed it getting dimmer and weaker, like her. All of a sudden, the barrier around Irma was broken. 'Oh crap!' Irma yelled before she stretch out her hands and legs to stop it from crushing her. 'Guys, hurry up!' Irma said.

At Kandrakar, Elyon and the armies was watching over the walls surrounding the palace. The Oracle later called Elyon, which she landed beside him. 'What's wrong Oracle?'

You and your army better get ready for the upcoming battle,' the Oracle said.

'What do you mean?' Elyon asked while rubbing her head.

'You will figure it out soon,' the Oracle said before he left, leaving a puzzled Elyon.

She then head back up the wall and saw that the army still didn't got over the wall. When she turned around, she saw Caleb was running towards the wall with Raythor. She then head back down and land beside them. 'Caleb, Raythor, I'm so happy that you guys are okay,' Elyon said.

'Yeha, but the Oracle told us to get ready for an upcoming battle,' Caleb said.

'I have a feeling it will be tought,' Raythor said.

'Where are the girls,' Caleb asked while looking around for the guardians.

'They went to another dimension to save Hay Lin,' Elyon explained.

'When will they return?' Caleb asked while Raythor head towards the wall.

'I don't know. I just hope nothing happens to them,' Elyon said with a sigh.

Taranee and Hay Lin was knock by Cedric's tail and sent towards the wall. Cornelia raise some giant veins and tied Cedric's arms and tail. But he drained the water from the veins before he shot a jet of water at Cornelia. The water hit her, thus sending her straight towards the wall. Will saw this before she look back at Cedric.

'Sorry Irma,' Will said while biting her bottom lip. She then shot a lightning bolt at Cedric which electrocuted him a little again.

Irma wasn't getting any better and with the recent surge, she was getting worse. 'Will, hurry up.' Irma said while trying to hold the walls.

Will then saw Taranee and Hay Lin behind Cedric. They node which Will noticed they were about to their combo. Will flew away from Cedric to distract him from the others.

Taranee and Hay Lin mix their powers before they shot a spiral flame at Cedric. He shout out of pain, wince their attack was huge. 'Nice Hay Lin.' Taranee said. They then flew around Cedric, distracting him while Cornelia made the ground around Cedric to sink.

Cedric then shot a jet of water at Taranee and Hay Lin. It hit them, sending flying towards the ground and Cornelia. 'You guardians think you can defeat me? With the power of water and your friend inside me, you can't defeat me without hurting your friend.' Cedric said to Will, which angers her. She was about to shoot another lightning bolt, but she bit her lip to remind herself not to attack, for the sake of Irma. 'Out of my way, I will claim Meridian mine,' Cedric said. 'After that, I will have my revenge on Elyon and you guardians.' Cedric said before he destroyed the wall surrounding the palace.

'Will, we need to head to Kandrakar and warn Elyon,' Cornelia said while flying besides Will.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to retreat to Kandrakar,' Taranee said while supporting Hay Lin. 'Hay Lin is hurt, but I'm fine.'

'We head to Kandrakar and tell Elyon about this,' Will said before she open a fold to Kandrakar. They crossed the fold while Cedric was destroying everything in its path. He noticed that the guardians weren't there anymore. He smirk before he continued to the palace.

Will and the others were in the palace of saw Elyon and Caleb was talking to each other. Cornelia flew towards them while Will and Taranee helped Hay Lin to the Healing Chamber.

'And this will...' Caleb was explaining his battling plan if there was an attack when Cornelia called out.

'Cornelia!' Eyon said before they hug each other. When they pull away from the hug, Elyon noticed Cornelia's was a bit sad. 'What happen?' Elyon asked.

'Meridian is falling.' Cornelia said.

'What!' Elyon and Caleb shouted together and shocked at the same time.

'Cedric grew bigger when we were at the other world. He is now attacking Meridian, which we failed.' Cornelia explained.

'Wait, where are the others?' Elyon asked while looking around for the others.

'They are taking Hay Lin to the Healing Chamber,' Cornelia said.

'What happen?' Elyon asked.

'Cedric attack us while we try to defend the palace, but instead, we can't.'

'Wait, Cedric defeat you guys?' Caleb asked with his eyes widely open. 'Are you kidding me?'

'No,' Cornelia said, knowing that they must know what happened.

'So, tell us the truth,' Caleb said while crossing his arms.

'Will would tell you guys about it, but I have something to do here first,' Cornelia said before she flew towards the wall. Caleb and Elyon look at each other before they head into the palace.

Cornelia made the wall even higher, with the army hanging on. The wall was now thirty-five feet tall. 'I hope this will hold Cedric,' Cornelia mumbled.

Will and Taranee was outside the Healing Chamber, discussing about Cedric. 'We need to somehow find a way to get her out of him.' Taranee said.

'Get who out of out him?' Elyon asked while heading towards them with Caleb. Will and Taranee look at each other before looking back at Elyon.

'Well, it's...' Will started to explained when Luba came out of the Healing Chamber, 'Your friend is alright. She is completely healed.' Luba said before Hay Lin came out of the Healing Chamber. Will and Taranee gave her a hug before Elyon gave her too.

'Hey Elyon,' Hay Lin said after they pulled out of the hug.

'Okay, tell me what happen,' Caleb said but was cut off by Elyon.

'Hey wait, where is Irma?' Elyon asked, realising she wasn't with them.

'Well, you see.' Will started but Taranee cut her off.

'Irma is inside Cedric while trying to protect Hay Lin before he reached Meridian.' Tatanee explained. Elyon and Caleb just stared at them with their eyes widely open.

'We need to get her out of there,' Elyon said.

'We are trying to, but we can't hurt her too.' Will said while remembering she almost hurt Irma inside Cedric.

'Besides, we have time to think,' Taranee said.

Cedric was near the palace, but was block with a barrier around it. He then used the heart of Aquariat inside him to break the barrier. But with using this, Irma lost more powers from her and the heart. 'Will... you stop... using the... my powers... and... the heart...' Irma said while struggling to keep her surrounding from crushing her.

'Finally, Meridian is mine!' Cedric yelled before he made the palace from the bright palace to the dark palace. It was now in the way it used to be when Phobos was the ruler of Meridian.

He then figured that the guardians would be in Kandrakar, so he open a fold to Kandrakar. 'Now for Kandrakar,' Cedric said before laughing.

Irma heard him laughing while she lost more enery because she knew Cedric had open another fold. She was now struggling even harder to keep her on holding around her surroundings. She was getting weaker and was breating heavily.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon and Caleb was inside the palace when they heard some explosions. 'What was that?' Will asked while they head outside.

When they were outside, they saw that the wall surrounding the palace was broken down. The army was now entering the palace. The army of Meridian was now fighting again with Cedric's army. 'Now I know why you guys got defeated,' Elyon said while looking at how tall was Cedric. He was now twenty-eight feet tall.

'He's even taller!' Will called out. Then a jet of water was shot from him at them. Elyon managed to make a barrier around them, 'I guess it is true that Irma is inside him. He now can shoot water at us,' Elyon said.

* * *

**Yeah, Irma is getting weaker from Cedric using her powers and the heart. But don't worry, this isn't where it ends, so keep on reading this story later, cause Irma will getting out of there soon.**


	23. The Attack On Kandrakar (Part 2)

**Cornelia : Hmmm... Irma inside Cedric. Oh I can sense for some payback.**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : storyLover does not own W.I.T.C.H.. I wonder Irma will smell like Cedric's brearh?**

**Irma : Don't count on it!**

**Me : Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 22 : The Attack On Kandrakar (Part 2)

Irma was having trouble holding her surroundings. She also realised something then the crushing around her, the smell. 'Okay... it starting... to stink... in here.' Irma said while trying to not black out from the smell.

Cedric was breaking the barrier around the guardians and Elyon. 'It is usssseless. Your barrier will break soon,' Cedric said. He didn't noticed that Cornelia wasn't with them.

Cornelia raise a giant earth before she threw it at Cedric's head. It impact his hed, which his head then move forward. The water stop which the guardians and Elyon quickly got out of the way. 'Thanks Corny,' Will said.

'We need to stop him from destroying the palace.' Elyon said. The guardians node before they try to attack him with their powers, except Will. Elyon joined them to stop him from destroying the palace, but it didn't work. 'Will, you got to help us!' Taranee called out.

'I can't hurt Irma. She still inside him,' Will said while looking at her hands.

'Yes you can, just use the heart,' Elyon said which Will then took out the heart. Will closed her eyes and raised her right hand, aiming at Cedric. Then an energy was shot from Will, which hit Cedric square on the chest. Will opened her eyes and noticed the other guardians and Elyon was staring at her. 'What?' Will asked.

'You just shot a beam of energy at Cedric instead of Quintessence.' Taranee said.

'I did?' Will said while looking at her right hand.

'Yeah, now you don't have to hurt her,' Hay Lin said.

'Now for getting her out of here,' Cornelia said while raising some veins around Cedric before it caught it hands and tail. Cedric smirk before he absorb the water out of the veins.

'You think that will work? I'm unstoppable ' Cedric said before he shot a high pressure water at the guardians and Elyon. Will quickly made a barrier around them. She then kneel down her right knee because the blast of water was powerful. 'Elyon, can you open a fold behind Cedric?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, why?' Elyon asked before she open a fold. Behind Cedric, another fold was opening.

'You'll see, right Hay Lin?' Taranee said while winking at Hay Lin.

'Right, T. Let's do it,' Hay Lin said before they stand side by side. They then combined their powers and shot a spiral fire at Cedric at the back through the fold. Cedric stop his water and turned around, but the fold had closed before he even noticed. Will then dispersed the barrier around them before they flew up.

'Taranee, can you contact Irma?' Will said.

'I'll try,' Taranee said before she head to a hiding placed to concentrate to contact Irma.

_'Irma, are you there?'_ Taranee called out with telepathy. But Irma didn't responded to her. She tried again, _'Irma! Are you alright?'_ again, she received no responded.

She then head towards Will to tell her about not able to contact Irma. 'Will, I can't seem to get to Irma,' Taranee said while dodging the water.

'Well, keep on trying. She still in there,' Will called out while shooting a beam of energy at Cedric.

'Okay, but I need someone to back me up for a while,' Taranee said. Raythor and sandpit was below her and Taranee noticed them. She then landed beside them, 'Can you guys help me out?' she asked.

'And what will it be?' Raythor asked.

'I need you guys to cover me while I try to contact my friend,' Taranee said.

'Okay. Sandpit and I will try to protect you.' Raythor said.

'I know I can count on you,' Taranee said before she tried to concentrate on getting Irma.

Inside Cedric, Irma was loosing more powers from her body. 'Well... I can't... believe... it will... end like... this...' Irma said while taking some breath. She had no choice but to withstand the smell inside Cedric.

_'Irma... you... up...'_ Irma heard Taranee's voice in her head, but the it was weak.

_Taranee, is that you? I can't get what are you saying'_ Irma answered back, but Taranee didn't responded.

Meanwhile, after Taranee called Irma through telepathy, Irma didn't answered back. She sigh and look at Raythor, 'I can't get her,' she said.

'Don't worry guardian. Your friend will be fine,' Raythor said.

'Thanks,' Taranee said before she flew up to join the others. Raythor saw Caleb was having trouble, so he and sandpit went to help him.

'Will, I tried but I can't get Irma,' Taranee said looking disappointed.

'Don't give up. We will make sure she will get out of there soon.' Will said while dodging the water.

'Yeah, what she says,' Hay Lin said while blowing a gust of wind at the water, which froze up and fell to the ground.

'Thanks guys. But how do we get her out?' Taranee asked.

'Well, that's a first from the brainy,' Hay Lin joke, which put out a small smile on Taranee's mouth.

'Hey guys! A little help over here!' Cornelia called out while trying to dodge the attack.

'You guardians are wasting my time, but since I finally conquered Meridian, I will do the same to Kandrakar!' Cedric said. When he turn his back at the guardians, he was heading towards the palace. His tail hit the guardians while Elyon flew up in time to dodge the tail.

'You guys are getting slower these days,' Elyon joke.

'We need to stop him,' Will said while rubbing her head.

'But how? All of our attack aren't working,' Cornelia said.

'We have one more option,' Will said, which the others were about to protest.

'No way! Remember the last time! And besides, if we do it, Irma will not survive!' Taranee protested.

'What are you talking about? I was talking about bringing the Regents of Earth to help us out,' Will explained, which the girls look embarrass.

'Oops. I thought you were talking about us transforming into our Zenith form,' Cornelia said.

'Who ever gave you that idea? And besides, I already knew what will happen if we turn into that form,' Will said. 'Irma, won't survive in there.'

'So, you want us to distract him while you head to Heatherfield to call Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean, right?' Elyon said which Will node at her.

'I just hope that with the extra help, we can defeat Cedric,' Will said before she open a fold and left.

'Elyon will take charge from here,' Taranee said, knowing Elyon will always find a way to distract Cedric from the palace.

Will was in Matt's yard after she folded. 'Whoa, I'm getting better at this,' Will said with a smile. She then head towards the window and knock it. Matt saw her and open the window. 'What are you doing here Will?' he asked.

'Matt, we need your help. Kandrakar is under attack,' Will said, which Matt quickly grab Mr Huggles and got out the window. 'And can you get Napolean?' Will asked.

'Sure, besides, I'm sure it will be easy,' Matt said while smiling at Will.

'Once you get Napolean, transform and head to Kandrakar,' Will said before she open a fold back to Kandrakar. Matt and Mr Huggles then hurriedly ran to the apartment where Napolean live.

Will was at Kandrakar when she saw Elyon and her friends were on the ground, laying motionless. She saw Cedric had managed to destroy the palace of Kandrakar. When Cedric saw Will, he shot a jet of water at her, but she dodged it and try to find a way into the palace. She saw a small hole by the wall which Cedric won't saw her. She quickly crawled through the hole and noticed she was in the hall.

Will quickly went into the room where their aurameres were being held. When she had arrived, she saw the Orcale and Luba was inside a barrier with the barrier. She was relief that their source of powers were intact.

Will then head back outside and saw Matt and the others Regents were attacking Cedric. When Matt saw Will, he land beside her. 'Will, you didn't tell me that Cedric got this tall again.' Matt complained.

'Sorry Matt but I don't have time to explain. My friends are out there,' Will said. She was about to head outside when Matt grab her arm.

'Your friends are alright. They are now attacking Cedric,' Matt said. Cornelia then came crashing down and landed beside them. Cornelia then got up and rub her head before she saw Will and Matt were together. 'Will, we don't have time for reunion. Cedric just got even powerful and taller!' Cornelia said.

'What!' Will and Matt yelled together. 'How did he got so powerful!' Will asked.

'We don't know, but I can tell you this. His next target is...' Cornelia was cut by Elyon when she was landing beside her.

'Earth,' Elyon said, which Will and Matt eyes were widely open.

'We must stop him now!' Matt said before he flew towards Cedric.

'Matt, wait! I have something to tell you,' Will called out which Matt stop and head back towards Will.

'And what will that be?' Matt asked.

'You need to know why Cedric was growing stronger and bigger,' Will started.

'And?' Matt asked, wanted to know why Will told him now.

'Well, the heart of Aquariat is now inside him, with Irma.' Will explained.

'Well, that explains why Cedric got water powers and I can't find her,' Matt said.

'Your not caring for her. We need to get her out of there,' Will said.

'Guys! We got a bigger problem! Cedric just open a fold to Heatherfield!' Taranee yelled.

'We need to head to Heatherfield now,' Matt said.

'Let's go,' Will then open a fold to Heatherfield. The other guardians, Elyon and the Regents followed her before Cedric crossed the fold to Heatherfield.

At Heatherfield, the guardians, Elyon and the Regents arrived at the Silver Dragon basement. They saw that Yan Lin was waiting for them in the shadows. 'Girls, I have something to tell you,' Yan Lin said.

'What is it grandma?' Hay Lin asked.

'Irma is loosing her powers and energy when Cedric open a fold. One more fold and she won't survive, you must get her out of him now before he does,' Yan Lin explained which shocked the girls and the Regents.

'How did you know this?' Will asked.

'You will know soon. But save your friend before it's too late,' Yan Lin said while putting on Will's shoulder.

'How do we get Irma out?' Taranee asked.

'That you must figure it yourselves,' Yan Lin said.

'C'mon guys, let's hurry and get Irma out of Cedric,' Will said before they all left the dungeon.

'Hurry girls, because Irma won;t be able to last long with her powers being drain this fast,' Yan Lin said.

* * *

**This is a three part story, but I put it in continuous chapters instead of parts. Anyway, I will type the next chapter.**


	24. The Attack On Heatherfield (Part 3)

**Irma : When are you going to stop the devouring thing?**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer and stop complaining.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. I am now feeling like kicking someones butt!**

**Me : Back to the story. *Ran out of the room* **_**Shees, when did she got so angry?**_

* * *

Chapter 23 : The Attack On Heatherfield (Part 3)

'Matt, can you do me a favour?' Will asked while they were heading towards Cedric.

'What will that be?' Matt asked.

'Can you do the same thing when Cedric got here before? I know you guys wanted to help but we can't risk getting caught,' Will said which Matt sigh.

'Fine, but you will owe me for this,' Matt said.

'I know I can count on you,' Will said before pecking on his cheek. He then called out to Mr Huggles and Napolean. They grouped up together before Matt told them what to do.

'Okay, that's done, now for the hard part,' Will said while they head towards Cedric.

'I just hope no one got hurt. Cedric is in the middle of the city,' Taranee said.

'I know, but we still need to figure a way for getting Irma out of him,' Elyon said while looking down to see people were minding their own business. She noticed a few kids saw them and wave at them. But their parents just ignored them while they walked in the city, which relief Elyon about not getting caught.

When Will stop all of a sudden, the other girls crashed into her. They then regain their flight before they look at Will. 'Warn us before you stop Will,' Cornelia said.

'Sorry, but I think I just saw Irma's dad's partner nearby.' Will said while pointing at the car crashed. Tom's partner was Jim. He knew Irma and her friends quite well, since he sometimes visited the Lair's.

'Don't worry, he won't see us,' Taranee said before Will node. They then continued towards Cedric.

Jim was busy getting some complained from the drivers. 'Okay. Let's see, you say that you were driving nicely when some kid came running across the street and you swerve into a tree?' Jim said while looking at his pad. The driver node before Tom sigh. He then look up and noticed Will and the others were flying. When Jim's rub his eyes, they were gone. 'I swear I thought I saw Tom's daughter's friends,' Jim said while using his pen and rub his head before he look back at the driver.

Will had thought about something, 'Guys, I think I got an idea,' Will said.

'What is it?' Elyon asked.

'How about we send Blunk into him and try to grab Irma out of there?' Will suggested but the girls just shook their heads.

'I won't work. Besides, Cedric will spit him out because he is a pestling after all,' Taranee said.

'It was just a suggestion,' Will said.

'Ermm, guys. Water at twelve o'clock.' Hay Lin called out which the girls look at her puzzled.

'Huh?' Cornelia asked in puzzled. When she look back in front, she saw a jet of water was heading straight for them. 'Duck!' Will called out. They then flew below the water and noticed Cedric was shooting another jet of water at them.

'We need to stop him,' Elyon yelled.

'We know,' the guardians say it together. They then flew around Cedric to distract him from the others. Will then shot some energy at Cedric while Taranee shot some fireballs at his their attack wasn't working.

'Will, there is only one way to defeat Cedric,' Taranee called out.

'How?' Will asked while she was beside Taranee.

'Since he has water powers, why not get Irma out first and defeat him,' Taranee suggested.

'Good idea. But there is one problem, how do we get her out of him?' Will asked.

'Good point,' Taranee said before they almost got hit by Cedric's tail. 'Man that was a close one,' Taranee said.

'You guys better move. Your sitting ducks over there!' Cornelia yelled.

Matt and the Regenst were trying to block the guardians, Elyon and Cedric fighting in public. They were now fighting invisible to the people. 'Napolean, can you handle this with Mr Huggles? I gotta help the others,' Matt asked.

'Go kiddo. We can handle this, if you guys don't destroy most of the stuff,' Napolean said which Matt node and left, heading towards the battle.

Will and Elyon was beside Cedric and shot their energy at him, but it was useless. Cedric hit Will, sending her towards a wall. She closed her eyes for the impacted, but it never came. When she open her right eye, she saw that Matt was carrying her. 'Matt! What are you doing here?' Will asked before Matt land on the ground and put Will down.

'I came to help you guys. And besides, you guys needed it,' Matt said while looking at Cedric. 'That looks bad,' Matt said.

'I know, but can they handle this?' Will asked knowing that the other Regents were doing the camouflage around them.

'They can handle it. C'mon, let's take him down.' Matt said before he flew towards Cedric.

'I'm in.' Will said before she followed Matt.

Irma was getting weaker. She was trying her best to hold on to the muscle, but she can't anymore. She then drop to her knees before she hold the muscle around her. She had enough room to breath and move, but she wouldn't survive if Cedric open a fold again. 'Guys... Hurry... up...' Irma said under her breath.

Taranee was caught in Cedric's tail. Cedric then spin his tail before letting go of Taranee, thus sending her towards a building. Taranee landed on the roof with a thud. She then got into a sitting position before putting her hand over her head to stop the dizziness. 'Ugh. I feel like I would throw up,' Taranee said. Then an idea pop into her head. She then quickly got up and look for Will and the others.

Will was busy shooting energy beam at Cedric. Taranee saw her by the tail and headed towards her. 'Will! I have an idea!' Taranee said while she stop beside Will.

'We don't have time to hear another plan.' Will said while they dodged Cedric's tail.

'Just listen!' Taranee yelled at her, which Will look at her. 'I have a plan. And this won't be long. But first, we need to get the others to group up,' Taranee said which Will node.

'We will meet at the alley nearby,' Will said before she left. Taranee then sent a telepathy to the other guardians

_'Guys, meet me and Will at the alley nearby. I have an idea, and Corny, call Elyon.'_ Taranee said. The other guardians answered that they would be there. Cornelia found Elyon by Cedric's left army, so she called her. 'Elyon, we need to group up together!' Cornelia said.

'I'm coming,' Elyon said. When she was beside her, she asked. 'Where do we meet?'

'At the alley nearby,' Cornelia said while pointing at the alley. Cornelia head towards the alley with Elyon following her.

When everybody was together, Taranee then began to tell them about her plan. 'I found a way to get Irma out of Cedric.' Taranee said.

'How?' Cornelia asked crossing her arms.

'Have you ever felt very dizzy?' Taranee asked, which the girls look at each other before back at Taranee.

'Yeah, I did once. I tell you this, it ended badly.' Hay Lin said while she shivers.

'How?' Cornelia asked.

'I threw up because I was having a big lunch before I spin around. I was horrible,' Hay Lin said while the others reacted to her disgusting story.

'So you mean...' Will said.

'Yeah, but Irma won't like it though,' Taranee said while Cornelia smirk.

'I will try to spin him around,' Hay Lin said while spinning her finger.

'I hope Irma won't be mad at us about this,' Will said before she head back towards Cedric.

'Cornelia and I will try to distract Cedric. Elyon will be right beside you while you try to make a whirlwind around Cedric. Make sure he had a lot of spinning, which made him sick enough,' Taranee said, which Hay Li and Elyon node. She and Cornelia then followed Will while Hay Lin and Elyon tried to concentrate on their powers.

Taranee then tried to contact Irma again. 'Please, please, pleeease work,' Taranee pleaded before she concentrated on Irma.

Irma was holding the heart when she heard something. _'Irma, are you there?'_ it was Taranee. She was happy that Taranee had finally contacted her.

_'Ta... ranee... can... you... get me... out...'_ Irma struggled to said because she was loosing a lot of strenght and powers.

_'We have a plan to get you out of there, but your not going to like it,'_ Taranee said mentally.

_'Just... do... it...'_ Irma answered back.

_'Hang in there Irma,'_ Taranee then cut the contact before they start their plan. Cornelia then raise a big boulder above Cedric. Taranee then flew above it and tried to make the hottest fire she would ever make. It turned the earth into liquid. It then fell onto Cedric before Cornelia raised some of the veinds around Cedric. But he managed to break free. 'You think that will work on me again. Ha! It will be fun to crush you,' Cedric then sprayed a jet of water at Cornelia and Taranee. They were hit and was heading straight towards a wall before they fell to the ground. 'Hurry... Hay Lin,' Taranee said before she black out.

Will and Matt saw Cedric had taken down Cornelia and Taranee. Will told Matt about their plan before Cornelia and Taranee was knock out. 'Matt, we need to buy Hay Lin and Elyon more time!' Will called out before she shot a beam of energy at Cedric. Matt node before he shot a ray at Cedric's face. Cedric was even mad and shot a jet of water at them. The water hit them before they drop to the ground and black out.

'Now where is the air guardian,' Cedric said while looking around for Hay Lin.

'I'm right here!' Hay Lin called out from behind Cedric. He spun around and smirk. But suddenly, a giant tornado appeared out of no where. Cedric was inside the tornado, spinning around and around. 'Have a good ride!' Hay Lin said while Elyon head towards Cornelia and Taranee.

It was about five minutes when Hay Lin stop. Cedric then drop to the ground and was feeling dizzy. He was about to throw up. 'Here comes Irma,' Hay Lin said.

Inside, Irma was about to give up when all of a sudden, the muscle around her acted weird The next thing happened was that she was heading straight up with the juices around her, covering her. _'__I am so going to kill Taranee after this,'_ Irma thought.

Hay Lin saw that Cedric had threw up with Irma coming out. She then land beside her, carefully not touching her. 'Irma! I'm so happy your alright!' Hay Lin said with a joy.

Irma then slowly got up while wiping some goo off her face and hair. 'Thanks... Hay Lin... But I... still feel... tired.' Irma said while she drop back down to her knees.

'But man, you do stink,' Hay Lin said while covering her nose. Irma glare at her before she got out of the substance When she was sitting by the wall, Cedric had recovered from the dizziness. 'You think making me dizzy will work. I still have the power of the heart in me.' Cedric said.

'But how?' Hay Lin said while looking at Cedric.

'Because Irma was inside Cedric too long.' Yan Lin said. She was walking out of the shadow before Hay Lin gave her a hug.

'So how do we defeat him?' Hay Lin asked.

'You must defeat him with the power he got.' Yan Lin explained. 'Then he will turn back to his normal size.'

'So... you mean... that I can... defeat him only?' Irma asked while taking a few big breath.

'Yes, but for now, you must rest a few minutes. You must regain your strength before you defeat Cedric.' Yan Lin said before she head back into the shadows again. Hay Lin saw Cornelia, Taranee and Elyon was walking towards them. She gave them a hug while Irma tried to use her water to wash herself, but she can't.

'So, how's Irma?' Taranee asked while looking at Irma.

'She's fine. But she won't be happy about your idea,' Hay Lin said while they head towards Irma.

'Gross Irma, you are covered in some kind of goo and you stink,' Cornelia said while waving her hand over her nose.

'Ha ha.' Irma laugh sarcastically. 'Shut up... Corny... before I hug you,' Irma said.

'Don't you dare Irma,' Cornelia warned her. Irma smirk before Will and Matt nearby.

'Hey Irma, how are you feeling?' Will asked while looking around for Cedric. He disappeared so Matt flew up to find him.

'I felt... like someone... just threw up... on me...' Irma joke.

'Even when your tired, you still have time to joke around,' Elyton said with a giggle.

'But you do need a bathe,' Will said while closing her nose from the stench.

'I know... but first...' Irma had just enough energy to spray on small jet of water at Taranee, soaking her. 'That was... for this...' Irma said with a smirk. The others just laughed before Matt land beside them.

'Guys, I found Cedric, he's heading straight towards Napolean and Mr Huggles.' Matt said.

'We need to head there now,' Will said looking at him.

'But we can't leave Irma here,' Hay Lin said.

'Just go... I will... be fine,' Irma said with a small smile. Hay Lin node before they left to fight Cedric.

'Will, my grandma told me that Cedric will have the powers of water. But only Irma can defeat him,' Hay Lin said.

'Now you tell us! We gotta bring Irma along,' Cornelia complained but Will hold up her hand.

'Don't. We need to let her rest first,' Will said, which they node and head towards Cedric.

Irma was sitting by the wall, resting. She then saw a small lake nearby and figure they were near a park. 'I need... to recover... fast...' Irma said while she got up and head towards the lake. 'And boy... do I stink...' Irma said. She was just by the lake, looking at it. 'Well... here goes nothing...' Irma then jump into the lake and noticed that her powers were recovering faster.

* * *

**I have nothing to say here except to thanks some people for their reviews. And I do think the story will end pretty soon.**


	25. Teamwork

**Irma : Finally!**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.. If I do, they would have more seasons**

**Irma : Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

Chapter 24 : Teamwork

The guardians and Matt were heading towards Cedric. He was heading towards the other Regents. 'Will, we need to distract him from them,' Matt said.

'Do you have any plan?' Will asked.

'Get him away from there,' Matt answered.

'What do you mean?' Will asked.

'I mean that we need to team up.'

'Oh, I think I can get his attention,' Will said before she shot a lightning bolt at Cedric's, but it just tickled him. Cedric spun around and was angry.

'I will have to get rid of you guardians first,' Cedric said before he shoot a jet of water at them.

'Watch out!' Matt called out. They flew out of the way and attack back at Cedric.

'Where's Irma!' Cornelia said while tossing boulders at Cedric.

'Can you be any more patient!' Will said while dodging the water.

Meanwhile, Irma was underwater recovering. Her powers were almost fully recover. _'Working as a team would be fun,'_ Irma thought.

Back at the battle, Elyon was dodging and attacking with energy. 'Will, I don't think any of our attack are working on him,' Elyon said.

'We have to distract him,' Will said while shooting a lightning bolt at Cedric.

Cedric then shot two water jets at Matt, which hit him sending Matt towards a wall. He drop to the ground with a thud. 'Matt!' Will yelled. 'Oh your so going to pay!' Will pointed at Cedric before she shoot another lightning bolt at Cedric.

'Your attack's tickles,' Cedric said before he swing his tail at Will and Taranee. They were hit by the tail and were dropping to the ground.

'If we keep on with this, we all go down,' Cornelia said before she land. She then kneel her right leg and hit the ground with her right hand. 'Earth!' Cornelia called out before some huge veins tied around Cedric.

'Corny, do you thing this is getting old?' Hay Lin asked while landing beside her.

'Hey, this is all I can come up with,' Cornelia said before they flew back up.

Cedric broke out of the veins in minutes before he got ready to shoot another jet of water at the guardians. 'Watch out!' Elyon called out. But it was too late, Hay Lin and Cornelia were hit by the water. They crashed into a wall before they fell to the ground. Elyon land between Cornelia and Hay Lin and noticed that they were still concious.

'Oh he just didn't just wet my hair,' Cornelia said but she can't seem to get up.

'You can't beat me guardians. Goodbye,' Cedric then raise his right hand at them and was about to shoot a jet of water at them. But another jet of water shot at his hand, which Cedric missed his target. When he look for the one who disturbed him, no one was there. He tried to move but he can't. When he look below, he was slowly freezing up.

Irma was now beside Hay Lin, which she helped her got up. 'Irma, how are you feeling right now?' Hay Lin asked before they hug each other.

'Like kicking snake breath butt,' Irma said. She then head towards Will and Taranee to helped them up. She land beside Will and tried to wake her up. 'Will, wake up,' Will then slowly open her eyes before pushing herself up. She rub her head and noticed Irma was beside her.

'Irma,' Will said before they pull each other into a hug,

'How are you feeling?' Irma asked while waking Taranee up.

'Like I was hit with a wrecking ball,' Will said before she got up. Taranee woke up later before she got up.

'How do we defeat Cedric?' Taranee asked.

'He is now going into ice age,' Irma joke, which the others rolled their eyes. The noticed that Cedric was almost completely frozen when he finally broken out free.

'Let's work together Will,' Irma said.

'But Yan Lin said that only...' Will said when Irma cut in.

'I prefer to work together. Besides, you guys need to kick his butt too you know,' Irma said before she flew up towards Cedric. Will and Taranee look at each other before they shrug, they then followed Irma to defeat Cedric.

Elyon woke Cornelia up. 'Corny, Irma is here,' Hay Lin said before she saw the others guardians was shooting and dodging Cedric.

'Now she comes. Could she ever be on time?' Cornelia complained.

'Nope. That's Irma for you,' Hay Lin said before she flew up to join the others. Elyon and Cornelia later followed her.

Irma was spraying a big jet of water at Cedric. When he was completely soak, she called out. 'Will! Lightning bolt!'

'Got it! One lightning bolt coming up,' Will said before she prepared to shoot at Cedric. 'Quintessence!' Will called out. This time, Cedric was now feeling the full forced of the lightning bolt from Will. Irma noticed he was starting to shrink back to normal, but he stop once he recovered.

'Will! You must keep on shooting lightning bolt at him! And I have an idea,' Irma said before she left to find Hay Lin.

When Irma had finally found Hay Lin, she told her idea. 'So this is what we're going to do...' Irma then began to explained to her, which she node before Irma left.

'Hay Lin, what did Irma told you?' Cornelia asked wanted to know what did Irma whispered.

'You'll see later,' Hay Lin said while she wink at her. Cornelia raised an eyebrow before she dodged a jet of water from Cedric.

Irma was above Cedric before she made a giant ball of water. She noticed that Will and Hay Lin was in placed before she gave them the signal. 'Get ready Hay Hey!' Irma called out. Hay Lin node before she tokk in a big then tossed the water at Cedric, soaking him and anyone around him. Hay Lin then blew a big gust of freezing cold air. The water around Cedric was starting to froze up simultaneously.

When Cedric was completely in ice, Will then shot a lightning bolt at Cedric, electrocuted him. The guardians and Elyon was watching and noticed that Cedric was shrinking. 'Now that was easy,' Hay Lin said. But the ice began to crack and before they knew it, Cedric broke out of the ice. 'I think I spoke too soon,' Hay Lin said while she dodged the ice fragments.

Irma then flew beside Will. 'Let's try it one more time,' Irma said, but Cedric's tail hit them.

'I don't think sssso,' Cedric said before he grab Irma in his hand. 'But I will have a pleasure of squashing you,' Cedric said. He then began to slowly tighten his grip around Irma. She was now trying to struggle to get out and breath. She was screaming in pain because the pressure around her is raising.

'Irma!' Hay Lin called out before she blew a gust of wind at Cedric, but he just smirk. But a boulder had droped from above and hit Cedric's hand, which he let go of Irma before he rub his hand. Will managed to catch Irma in time before she land on the ground. 'Irma, how are feeling?' Will asked.

'Does... everybody... ask me that... question... for fun...?' Irma said while taking some big breath. Will saw that Cedric was spraying water at Cornelia which she as dodging around like mad.

'Irma, you stay here while I help Corny,' Will said which Irma node. When Will left, Irma hold the heart. A glow of light was beginning to consume her.

'Well, that was fast.' Irma said when the light had fade. 'So this heart can recover the wielder? Awesome,' Irma said before she got up and head towards Cedric.

Taranee was firing fireballs at Cedric, but he just block it with a water shield. 'You won't defeat me guardians,' Cedric said before he shot a jet of water at Taranee. It sent her towards a building before she land on it.

'Taranee!' Hay Lin called out. Hay Lin spun around to see Taranee when Cedric was preparing to shoot her when Irma shot a jet of crystal water at Cedric's hand. Hay Lin then turn back around and noticed that Irma was beside her.

'Hay Lin. Next time, pay attention,' Irma said.

'Okay,' Hay Lin answered.

'Now let's finish this,' Irma said before Hay Lin node. They then flew towards Cedric's head before Irms shot a jet of cold water at his face. Hay Lin then blow a gust wind at the water, freezing the water on his face. 'Now he's blind.' Irma said before Hay Lin head towards Taranee.

Will noticed Irma was heading towards her. 'Irma, how did you recover that fast?' Will asked.

'No time, can you make a big lightning bolt?' Irma asked, which Will out her finger on her chin.

'I'll try,' Will said before she left. Irma followed her while Taranee had got off the building with Hay Lin. 'Oh he's going to regret that,' Taranee said while his eyes were flaming,

'Taranee wait, look up there,' Hay Lin said while pointing up. Taranee noticed Will and Irma was above Cedric.

'What are they doing?' Taranee asked while looking back at Hay Lin.

'Don't know, but I think we better get out of the way. I will get Corny and Ellie to move,' Hay Lin said before Taranee head towards the other Regents.

'Ready Will?' Irma asked.

'Ready,' Will said before she tried to concentrate to make a huge lightning. Between her hands, a bright lightning bolt was being charged up.

'All of them had left, good,' Irma said before she put out her hands beside Will.

'Okay here we go!' Will said before Irma shoot a jet of water at Cedric. Will released the lightning at the water which Irma was spraying. Cedric was now getting electrocuted dramatically He was screaming in pain, 'Now that is what I called for pay back!' Irma said.

'What do you?' Will asked while looking at Irma.

'He has been crushing me non stop, duh.' Irma said sarcastically which Will rolled her eyes.

They noticed that Cedric was returning to his normal size before Irma stop. When both of them land, they saw that Cedric had finally stop. 'It's finally over.' Irma said before she sat down.

'Yeah, but one other thing,' Will said.

'What's that?' Irma asked.

'How do we cover all of this!' Will said while pointing at the wreckage around the whole city.

'Oh yeah, totally forgotten about this,' Irma said.

'C'mon, let's find Matt and the others,' Will said while she flew up to find Matt. Irma then got up and was about to fly when she saw that Cedric was beginning to recover. Irma then shot a jet of water at him, which he then fell back down and black out. 'Good riddance,' Irma said before she flew to join the others.

Will found Matt and the Regents. Matt wasn't in his Shagon form and they were waiting for them. 'Matt!' Will called out before she gave Matt a hug.

'Hey Will. So, you guys finally defeated Cedric,' Matt said before Will pulled out of the hug.

'Yeah, so can I ask you guys a favour?' Will asked.

'And what will that be.' Matt said.

'You know, the wreckage of the city, the destroyed cars and the holes on the ground. Can you guys, you know, repair?' Will asked.

'We'll try,' Matt said before he head towards the others. He then transform into his Shagon mode with the others. They then concentrated to repair the city while Will sat down.

Irma had found the others on top of a building near the Regents and Will. 'Hey guys. So everything is back to normal,' Irma said. 'Cedric's been defeated, Miranda was missing and Lia-Hin was no where to be seen. At least we can have some peace now,' Irma said. They noticed that the sun was setting down.

'I wish Caleb was here,' Cornelia said.

'You wish every boy was with you,' Irma said sarcastically. Cornelia just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

'I want Eric to see this,' Hay Lin said while looking at the sunset.

'Me too,' Taranee said while putting his arm over Hay Lin's shoulder.

The girls was watching the sunset together. When the Regents was done, Matt return to normal and was standing beside Will. Napolean and Mr Huggles was beside them too. 'It's so beautiful,' Will said while looking at Matt.

'I know,' Matt said before they look at each other. They slowly got closer and closer before their lips contacted each other. They were kissing while the other girls just kept on watching the sunset.

* * *

**Isn't that a happy ending or what? But I still got a couple of chapters to go. Don't worry, I still got more stories to type. Well that was a success. And Lexvan, thanks for the review I know what you mean. I just wanted to figure what was I typing at the previous chapter. Well anyway, stay on my update cause this story will end soon.**


	26. All An End?

**Will : Man, that was the best ending.**

**Irma : I know. *Sniff***

**Cornelia : I wish Caleb was there.**

**Hay Lin : But this story will end soon.**

**Taranee : Yeah, I hope that me and Nigel will be next watching the sunset together.**

**Me : Ermm. Girls, the disclaimer...**

**Will : Right.**

**The girls : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Irma : But though, if he does, Crony would stop talking about Caleb for once.**

**Cornelia : Shut up.**

**Me : Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 25 : All An End?

It's been a few days since the guardians, Elyon and the Regents had defeated Cedric. He was now back in his cell. The guardians took their free time to hang out together. They sometimes search for Lia-Hin and Miranda but they can't find them

It was a Thursday afternoon. The girls were in at the park. The school had been repaired and Irma's parents had finally return. 'Boy, what a week.' Cornelia said.

'Yeah, no fight, no travelling. Just having some peaceful rest hanging together,' Taranee said while she lay beside Will.

'So, about the tomorrow dance,' Irma started.

'We all going with our boyfriends!' Cornelia called out. Irma just glare at her to shut it.

'As I was saying, Ms. Knickerbocker told me to become the D.J. for the music. Now that would be cool, cooler than when Will told us we have to come up with that theme on the fair last time,' Irma said while remembering that time when the others were trapped in a picture.  
**(From episode Framed)**

'Shut up,' Will said before she giggled. Then Matt, Nigel and Eric arrived at the park. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin quickly got up and head towards them, leaving the blonde and the brunette alone.

'Well, that was rude,' Irma said while looking at them walking away.

'Tell me about it. If Caleb...' Cornelia said when Irma cut in.

'Caleb, is that all you can think of?' Irma said with a grunt. Cornelia just glare at her to stop it.

'You know what Irmy, I think I better...' Cornelia was again cut in by a male's voice.

'Look for me?' he said.

'Caleb! But how did you get here?' Cornelia asked while she gave him a hug.

'I kinda told Elyon about it,' Caleb said while rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh, your so sweet to come to me,' Cornelia said before she kissed Caleb's cheek. They then left, leaving Irma alone staring into the sky.

'Everybody's leaving. I wish I have someone,' Irma said. Then someone came which Irma hated.

'Hey my sugar plum. How are you doing?' Martin asked, which Irma sigh.

'First, don't call me sugar plum! Second, I feel kind of tired, I'm heading home.' Irma said before she got up and head out of the park.

'Oh man,' Martin said while snapping his fingers.

Back at the Lair's house, Irma was in her bedroom thinking of what to wear on the dance tomorrow. 'Irma! Time for dinner!' Anna called out.

'Be there in a minute,' Irma answered back. She then took out a nice shirt which match her eyes. 'I think this fit me the best,' Irma said while looking at herself at the mirror while putting the shirt in front of her.

She then put the shirt on the table and went down to have her dinner with her family. Anna noticed wasn't her normal self, so she asked. 'Dear, what's the matter with you?' Irma then look at her.

'Nothing, just thinking about the dance tomorrow,' Irma said, which was a lied.

'Oh, then you better pick out some nice clothes,' Anna said before Irma smile at her.

'Alright,' Irma replied before she ate her dinner.

After Irma had finished her meal, she went upstairs to get ready to take a bathe. When she was in the bathroom, she started to fill the tub with water. Irma then got into the tub and closed her eyes. 'Man, tomorrow won't be any hardship,' Irma said while she took her time in the bathtub.

Irma was in the bathroom for almost two hours. 'Irma! Get out of the bathroom now! You brother needs to bathe!' Tom called.

Irma heard her dad called her. She then quickly got out and dried herself before she exited the bathroom. She noticed her brother was leaning against the wall by the door. 'Get in monster,' Irma said sarcastically before she head towards her bedroom while Chris head into the bathroom.

When Irma entered her bedroom, she wore her pyjamas and got ready for bed. She took another look at her shirt and node. 'Yup, that would be a great look with my long blue jeans,' Irma said before she got on her bed. She slowly went to sleep, thinking of a boyfriend.

The next day, the school was busy with students talking about the dance and what would they wear. Will and Taranee was busy taking out some books out of their lockers. 'Man, I can't wait to see Wreak 55,' Will said while she closed her locker.

'I know, Nigel would be there too,' Taranee said after she closed her locker. They then saw Cornelia and Hay Lin approaching them. 'Hey guys,' Will called them.

'Hey. So, what are you guys going to wear?' Cornelia asked while she open her locker.

'Mine's a secret,' Will said with a smile.

'Me too,' Taranee said.

'Me three,' Hay Lin said while grabbing some books out of her locker. Cornelia just look at them before she smile.

'Well, me neither.' Cornelia said before she closed her locker.

'Anyway, where's Irma?' Will asked. Then the speaker was beginning to cracker. 'Never mind,' Will said when she heard Irma's voice.

'Gooooooooood morning Sheffield! Lair on the air. Tonight would be a party rocking dance, so get dress up and party! And here's a little music to help cheer you guys,' Irma said through the speaker before a music from The B.E.P. called "Don't Stop The Party" were on. The students then dance a little while they talked about the music fitting the day.  
**(The B.E.P. or The Black Eyed Peas is also my favourite band. Back to the story...)**

The whole school day went by without any complained or detention, except for Irma being all smart during class. She was in detention with Uriah and his gang. _'Great, Uriah and his gang is here, can this day get any worse,'_ Irma thought. Then, Ms. Knickerbocker entered the detention room before she called out, 'Miss Lair, I have a task for you,' she said which Irma paid attention. She prefer to go out than stayed with Uriah.

'What is it Ms?' Irma asked.

'I want you to decorate the hall for the dance for tonight with a few more people,' Ms Knickerbocker Irma then agreed to help, instead of staying in detention.

When Irma got into the hall, she was surprised. 'Guys?!' Irma called out.

'Irma. What are you doing here?' Matt asked while helping Will with the decoration.

'The principle told me you guys needed help,' Irma said.

'Yeah, there are tonnes of stuff here,' Cornelia said while filling the balloon with air.

'Then let's hurry up then!' Irma said before she help with the tables with Hay Lin.

They were decorating the hall at a fast pace. Hay Lin and Irma was placing the beverages on the prepared tables, Taranee and Nigel was hanging the balloons, Cornelia and Peter was filling the other balloons with air, and finally, Will and Matt was putting up the stage and banner with Eric and Martin. They finished the hall in record time. They look at the clock and they still had time to get ready for the dance.

Irma was rushing home and bathe quickly. She then head to her bedroom and wore the clothes she got ready before she grab a small snack and told her parents where she was before she left.

At the dance, there were lights everywhere inside the hall. The dance was a success Matt and his band was playing The Will To Love while the girls danced to the music. 'Man, that song never got me down,' Will said to Taranee.

'Where is Irma anyway?' Taranee asked looking around for the brunette.

Irma had finaly arrived at the dance. 'Man, it took me several minutes to get here,' Irma said before she entered the hall. She found Hay Lin was with Eric by the beverages. When she was about to head towards them when Martin got in the way. 'Hey sweet pie, how's the dance?' Martin asked.

'Martin, don't call me that, and the dance is good,' Irma said before she passed him. When she arrived at the beverages table, Hay Lin and Eric wasn't there. She then saw them with Cornelia and surprised visit, Caleb. She sigh before she head somewhere else.

When the band had finished their music, Will and Taranee head towards the side of the stage. 'Matt, that was great!' Will said before she gave Matt a hug. Taranee and Nigel then walked away to get some snack.

Irma noticed that the band had finally finished. 'Well, I'm up,' Irma said before she head up the stairs in the hall and into her booth she prepared nearby. The booth was on the stairs that Matt, Peter and Martin build for her. She then got in and turn it on. 'Helloooo there Sheffield! Lair on the air! Now to get this party pumping!' with that, Irma then played some of the music she had set. She was watching her friends dancing, talking and gave each other a hug. She sigh at the sight but she still stayed happy.

At an unknown place, Lia-Hin was concentrating on making a machine. 'So, if I can't have the heart of Aquariat, I might as well have another heart,' he said while he look at the blueprints of the machine. 'And because my last plan failed, I have no choice but to give Miranda a potion to transform, but it failed too.' he said while clenching his fist.

'I'm sorry master,' Miranda said while helping Lia-Hin with the machine.

'Don't worry, I knew that won't work. Besides, they would be suspicious of you if you were Yan Lin,' Lia-Hin said while he remembered after the guardians left his lair.

Flashback:

Lia-Hin was angry at Cedric for betraying him. 'I will make sure you will pay Cedric,' he said before he exit the room. He then head towards his wizards room and took one of the potion. It was a transforming potion. He then open a fold to Kandrakar before he crossed it.

At Kandrakar, he saw Miranda was nearby. He then approached her to give her the potion. 'Miranda, I have small task. I want you to head to the guardians home world and drink this. Then transform into the former air guardian. Tell her that Irma, I think that what's her friends called her, will not survive if Cedric open another fold. If they asked you how to get her out, say they must figure it out themselves ' Lia-Hin told Miranda about his plan. 'And now the second part, once she was out, tell them that the water guardian, or Irma, must defeat Cedric alone. When she defeated Cedric, she will go into a coma for three days, then I would get her,' Lia-Hin said before he open a fold to Heatherfield.

Miranda then node before she crossed the fold. Lia-Hin closed the fold before he look at Cedric. 'But I doubt that Miranda would succeed in her task,' he said before he open a fold to his lair

**(If you don't understand, this was part of chapter 23 and 24 and a little bit from my previous chapter. Let's continue...)**

End Flashback

'But I also have another plan for our Irma,' he said with a smirk.

'And what kind of plan is that master?' Miranda asked.

'A plan which a girl could not resist,' Lia-Hin replied. He was now laughing evilly before he and Miranda continued with their machine. They were building a machine that almost look like the building that open a fold when Phobos ordered his slaves to build it to get to Kandrakar. Lia-Hin thought about building one but in smaller form. He wanted to head towards any world he wanted, but since his lair was actually got destroyed when the guardians arrived after they battled Cedric. He lost almost all of his powder, but he kept some. He build the machine so that way, the powder won't be needed.

'Soon, I will have the heart,' Lia-Hin said.

* * *

**That's all folks. I hope that this chapter would explain some of the other chapters. Well, let me know what ou think. As for now, I would like to show you about a few idea of mine on the end credit.**


	27. End Credit

**Nothing to say here. Just kidding. Below is what I want to say:**

**End Credit:**

**Hey. I would making another story, but first I got a few idea. **

**Here is my idea of my story. This following story will not continue with the Water Revenge. It will be a one-shot story, but Irma will still be the wielder of the heart of Aquariat. Well, the list:**

**- Crossover : W.I.T.C.H./Avatar : The Last Air Bender.**

**Aang was somehow got kidnap while he was asleep. He is now kept in an ice. Toph is also kidnap and held prisoner. Zuko is held in a prison after his father and his sister had broken out. Katara and Soka is being chase by Ozai army. Soka found a mystic cave and saw some writing on it. They notice that some guardian will help when it was needed. When a bender like a water bender open the portal, only the water guardian can help. But Katara did when she had no choich when her brother was kidnap unexpectedly. Irma was called by Katara. They work together to put tpeace back together again. The battle between them will be rough but will they succeed, only one way to find out. (This story start after the end of the show)**

**-Crossover :W.I.T.C.H./Avengers : Earth Mightiest Heroes.**

**W.I.T.C.H. is fighting an unknown enemy name 'The Skull'. He found a way to Meridian, but he was later pull back to his world and unfortunately, he got Irma's leg and drag her with him. When Irma woke up, she notice that she was in another world but in New York. She is looking for a way to go home but villians wanted to get her. And even the S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to get her, with the Avengers help. They agreed to help him, all except Wasp, which she saw that she was sad when she got close to her when they got her. Irma was in the prison when Wasp freed her. They stick together to hide from the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.. But somehow, they slowly began to trust her and found Irma's way back home. (This story doesn't include any of the actual show but most of the characters does.)**

**This two stories are one-shot. But I will continue with the trilogy while I type these two.**

**But I need a vote on which should I type first between those two. And don't be mad at me because I am seriously a fan of Irma. Can't I type about her.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank:**

**- Lexvan : For the reviews of all my chapters and making me notice about the mistake. Thanks**

**- DCLWLOKPR44424 : For reviewing my story.**

**I would like you guys to vote through review and tell me which one-shot long story should I type, thanks. I would start the next trilogyy though, it will be up and put as soon as possible.**


End file.
